Guardian Devil
by Prexistence
Summary: Remy LeBeau is killed in a motorcycle accident and is told the only way for him to enter heaven is to protect a girl Rogue , who feels her life is not worth living because of her powers. Romy
1. The Accident

READ BEFORE READING!!!!: This fic is current under construction. After going back and rereading it, it needs a major update. Some of these chapters might not be going well with what is going on due to the update. I'll be posting at the top of each revised chapter if it is done or not. This chapter has been revised.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

It was a dark windy night in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The crowds of tourists had turned in for the night, leaving the streets bare with the exception of a few locals. A tall red bricked building that looked as if it had been around for over a hundred years sat in the middle of two others with a sign blinking red trying desperately to attract customers. The tan sidewalk was cracked around the entrance of the small bar and the street lights had gone out around it.

The bar was crowded with the locals who came on a daily basis to relax from a hard day of work or to hang out with friends and play some pool. Men sat at the bar trying to pick up woman to get lucky for the night while others sat there trying to forget their troubles.

A new Jazz song began to play on the music player in the background of the slightly humid bar as the clock turned ten. A group of men five men sat at an old circled table playing a game of cards. Each had a cigarette dangling from their lips or between their fingers as they held the cards in one hand and eyed each other.

Each of them were locals of the city and knew the town on the back of their hand. Three men that sat closest to the door were professional assassins that were eyeing the two thieves that had challenged them to a game of poker. The one in the middle went by the name of Julien Boudreaux and was the top assassin in the room and in the entire state of Louisiana, with his sister Belladonna coming in close to second. He had grown up learning how to kill from an early start and enjoyed his work. He was the heir to the Assassin's Guild, a crime organization that produced the best assassins in the world, after his father stepped down or passed on. It had been around for hundreds of years and always rivaled it's fellow Guild until a few years ago.

Remy LeBeau sat across from Julien with a sly smirk on his face as he knew he already won the round of cards. He was young, confident, and could win a girl's heart without even trying. He was the second son of Jean-Luc LeBeau, leader of the Thieves Guild, who used to be the assassins rival. The two guilds had been at war for hundreds of years until they had finally found a peace between them. It caused a mix reaction between members of the guilds. Some were happy they no longer had to watch their back and could concentrate on their work instead. Others like Julien, hated the thought of the two guilds finally getting along.

Next to Remy sat a fellow thief who looked nervously at his cards and then back at the assassins across from them. Many of the thieves knew that Julien hated and wanted to kill them the first chance he got. He looked over at Remy who had a piece of auburn wavy hair in front of his red on black eyes as he stared Julien down. His friend enjoyed antagonizing the assassin and feared that one day it would come back to bite him in the ass. "I fold." The thief stated and placed his cards on the table in the center.

"Y' in, mes amis?" Remy asked Julien with a smirk on his face. He watched with interest as the assassins were looking at their cards and debating if they should quit or try to go for a win. It was a cat and mouse game that the thief always played with them and a reason why he never lost. They could never tell if he was bluffing or not.

"I fold." The assassin sitting to Julien's right said and laid the cards down and looked away.

Julien eyed Remy as if he was trying to read his mind. The thief had already taken two hundred from his the other night and he didn't want to lose more. He clenched his cards tighter in his hand as he laid them down. He hated Remy more than any of the other thieves. To Julien, this young punk acted as if he owned the place and needed to be kicked down a few notches. Julien leaned back in his chair, ignoring the creaking sound it made as he did so, and watched as his friend to the left folded.

He clenched his teeth together as Remy took their money once again with a satisfied smirk plastered on his young tan face. 'We'll see whose smiling soon.' He thought to himself, but kept his expression neutral.

"Looks like de cards are not in y'r favor, non?" Remy said to the assassin's across from him and received glares from each of them. They hated that the leader of the Assassin Guild was making them get along with this snot nose brat. If anyone else had said that to them he would be dead on the floor before he could take his next breath. Instead, they had to keep their rage in check.

"Enjoy y'r luck while y' still can, LeBeau. It's gonna run out one of dese days." Julien warned the younger Cajun as he stood up from the table with his friends beside him. Remy waved his hand like it was nothing. They had made threats to him before and nothing ever happened. He knew they couldn't lay a hand on him without receiving punishment for violating the peace agreement.

"Hopefully y'r dere to witness dat, until den, I'll see y' sore losers later. Hope de wounds don't hurt bad when y' lick dem on y'r way home." Remy told them as he began counting his winnings, making sure to hold them up to piss the assassins off more.

Julien gave a small smile and nodded. "Actually, I was so hoping we could have another game tomorrow, if you don't have anything else planned." He requested, knowing Remy would take the bait.

"Well was gonna go out with dis femme dat I met earlier. I supposed I could squeeze y' into my schedule. She wasn't much of a looker anyways." Remy shrugged. He had a new woman almost every night. Most he didn't bother to call, others who he enjoyed for a little while, and some could grace his bed before being kicked out in the morning. His brother disapproved of his behavior many times and tried to get him to settle down, but he was young and good looking and wanted to go out with every girl in the city.

There were only three women in his life that he respected and somewhat feared. The first was his sister-in-law Mercy LeBeau. She had always been protective of him while he was growing up and could kick him out of his outbursts when he was angry over something.

The second was his Tante Mattie. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. When Jean-Luc found him on the streets when he was ten years old, he was cold and shivering, not to mention scared stiff of his new surroundings and didn't trust anyone. She helped open him up and assure him that everything was going to be alright and he wasn't going to be back on the streets. He learned soon that she also had a mean temper. When he and his cousins had hotwired a jet at the age of thirteen she found out and was not pleased and made sure he would not be able to sit for a week.

The last was his first love and best friend, Belladonna Boudreaux, Julien's sister. He met her before Jean-Luc adopted him around the age of eight. He had been hustling the streets and found her being attacked by two men in suits, or at least he thought she was being attacked. He ended up defending her against her body guards and knocked them out. He thought he impressed her, but soon found out she could handle herself if needed. She hadn't had many friends and they gradually started becoming that. As they got older, they developed feelings for each other against their family's wishes. They tried dating for a while, but didn't want to end up hurting each other, so they stayed friends.

"Y' want a ride home, homme?" Remy's friend asked him as he stood up and dug through his pocket for his car keys. Remy looked down at his silver Rolex on his wrist and saw it was only nine o'clock at night. It was still early and his friend wanted to go home? They had been friends for three years and he thought his friend knew him better than that.

"Non, I'll catch y' later. Besides, not leavin' my baby here by herself." Remy told his friend who frowned at him. Like his brother, his friend had been worrying about Remy's life style, thinking it would end up getting him in trouble one of these days.

"Remy, I don't have a good feelin' about tonight, mon ami. I'll hook y'r bike up to de back of my car." His friend suggested, but Remy wouldn't hear it. The young Cajun was determined to do what he wanted and not take orders from someone else.

"Y' worry too much. Y' always so stressed out about life, y' got to learn to relax and enjoy life. Nothin's gonna happen to dis ol' thief. I got better luck den de lucky lady herself." Remy smirked and his friend rolled his eyes. His friend could be way too arrogant at times.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn y'." His friend sneered and turned to walk to the door before he started arguing with him.

Remy stood and opened his black leather wallet and stuff the money into the fold before closing it. A woman at the bar was eyeing him appreciatively. He winked at her before he turned to leave the bar. The woman watched him go with a disappointed look on her face. she was hoping he would come over and offer to buy her a drink. She turned to the half empty beer next to her and downed it.

Remy ran his hand over the leather seat of his Harley-Davidson. He had gotten it a week ago and adored the bike more than any of his other possessions. The bike had black in the front with a flaming Ace of Spades surround it and running along the sides. He had it specially done for a price, but it was worth it.

He swung his leg over the seat and started the motorcycle and listened to it purr. He swept his brown leather duster behind him and put his gloves on before he finally sat down. He ran his fingers over the rail before he finally took off down the street.

Remy debated in his mind of where he was planning on going. There was a night club that he usually attended, but lately he had been getting tired of seeing the same people night after night. Most of the women in there knew him and he had rejected half of them, breaking their hearts. He had heard there was a grand opening of a new club about twenty minutes away and thought about giving that a go. He hoped that maybe there he would be able to find fresh meat.

He turned down onto the highway and sped around the cars that were driving too slow for his taste. A green Suburban honked its horn at him as he cut in front of it. He only chuckled to himself and let go of the handle to his motorcycle to flip the person off.

Remy put his hand back on the handle bars and continued to speed down the highway, not caring if there were any police present. He had been pulled over many of times, but when your father is the head of one of the biggest crime organizations in the nation, the police tended to let you go more often in fear of their lives and their belongings.

He frowned as he got stuck behind a large semi-truck that was driving in the left hand lane. He wanted to go into the other lane to get around the slow moving vehicle, but the green Suburban he had passed was occupying the lane. He glanced over and saw the woman sitting in the car flip him off as she drove on by.

"Bitch." He whispered to himself in annoyance. He looked in his mirror and saw no cars following him or the green Suburban at the moment. He swerved his bike into the other lane and watched as the other vehicle drove away from the truck.

He gunned his bike and then noticed that the truck next to him was beginning to come into his lane. He began to curse and began to slow up, but found another car was on his tail. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the mirror at a bunch of teenagers that were laughing and seemed drunk. He knew his only option was to speed up, but he knew his bike wouldn't make it in time.

The truck honked its horn as he came into Remy's lane. He had no choice, but to go into the grass and risk getting thrown off his bike. He began wishing that he had worn a helmet as he skidded into the grass and was followed by the car.

Just as he predicted, the bike was unable to keep its balance straight when it entered the green bumpy field and tipped over. He landed hard, his head hitting the street since he hadn't gotten over far enough. His body rolled down little ways before he finally came to a stop.

He kept his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow as he felt pain in his legs, ribs, and right wrist. He could feel a trickle of blood run down his forehead as he slowly turned his head towards the starry sky. He heard the car that was behind him drive by, but was unable to see due to his vision becoming blurry.

Bang. Bang.

He heard two gun shots and felt a sharp pain enter his chest and another right below his collar bone. He slowly moved his good hand and brought it to his chest as he was finding it harder to breath. His hand began to shake as it felt a warm thick liquid on his chest. He stared up at the blood on his hand. "Dieu, please." He whispered to himself as he felt blood rise in his throat. Never in his life had he felt so terrified. He knew he had played too far and like Julien had said, his luck had run out.

"Sir, are you alright?" A woman yelled as lights flashed in his face. He didn't bother to turn his head as another car stopped and a woman got out of the vehicle and ran over to him. she had witnessed the entire event and saw him go down and be shot.

'I swear, I'll change. I'll listen. Please.' He prayed to himself as he felt himself growing cold and the ability to breath getting harder. He felt the woman place her coat over his forehead to stop the wound from his head from bleeding.

"I don't want to die." He whispered as his vision blurred on him, making it impossible to see. The woman took his wrist and felt his pulse, only to find it was beginning to slow. She looked back at her car and yelled for her kids to call 911 and then looked down at him sympathetically. She had been training to be a nurse and was going to get her degree in a month. She knew the chances of him surviving were slim to none.

Gently, she brushed away the dirt that was smudged on the side of his face. "I am sorry, sweetie." Was the last thing he heard before everything went completely black.

He felt all the pain that had racked his body disappear and felt whole again. Instead of laying on the cold wet dirty ground, he was floating up right. He looked around confused on what happened. "I got to be dreamin'." He said to himself before he spotted a white light in the distance. He stared at it and didn't know if he should either go towards it or run away.

Soon the blackness disappeared and was replaced by a majestic white glow with fog surrounding him. He waved it away as he started to walk forward. "Dang, what kind of drugs did dey put me on, whatever dey are: I want more." He whispered to himself before he ran into a golden gate that appeared in thin air.

Remy looked at the gate for a moment before he ran his hand over it. He tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He frowned at the gate before a smile appeared on his face. there was no gate that could keep him out of anywhere. He placed both hands on the rails before he tried to climb up, only to feel shock go through his system and he was thrown back.

"Merde." He cursed as he sat up and looked back at the gate, rethinking his strategy. To his surprise the gate was now cracked open and a beautiful red haired woman wearing a long white dress was standing there with an amused smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. LeBeau, but you are unable to sneak your way into heaven." The woman told her watching his facial expression turn to shock.

He was dead? He ran a hand through his hair as he felt himself shaking again. There was no way he could have died. he had only blacked out for a second. The woman had been there to help him. this had to be a mistake were the thoughts that raced through his mind.

He turned back to the red haired woman as he slowly stood up. "Who are y'?" He asked her cautiously.

"My name is Jean Grey, I was told to meet you here and explain your situation." Jean told him watching as he turned around in frustration, still having a hard time coping with the thought of being dead. She gave him a sympathetic look as he tried to reason with himself. She remembered when she died it was the same way, but she accepted it before she left the real realm. This poor young soul clung to life and didn't want to give it up.

Finally, Remy walked up to her, still not believing her, but wanting to know what she had to say. "What's my situation?" He asked her. in his head he began thinking he had fallen asleep in front of the TV again and was going to wake up any minute. This didn't happen to him, this happened only in the movies and in books.

He began to remember the pain he felt as he was ripped off his bike and the pain the street as his head had hit it. he could almost still feel the gun shots from the car that drove by. All of it had felt real.

"Well in most circumstances this is where we go over your life and point out all the good things you've done. However, there are not enough that allows you into heaven. In fact, you've committed more sin than most people do in their lifetime." She explained to him. He folded his arms over his chest and looked insulted. So maybe it was a sin to steal, make a woman cheat on her husband, he accidently killed, but that was in self defense, and some other stuff he didn't wish to think about.

"So, does dis mean I get to go back?" He asked her and started moving in closer to her. He didn't know why he had wasted all this time, instead of talking to this woman, he could make her bring her back. He could make her begging him to let her bring him back. 'Not bad lookin', wonder how experienced she is.' He thought to himself.

"Why don't we forget about all dis," he took her hand in his and caressed it. "Dere so many other things we could be doin' besides all dis talk." He suggested to her. to his surprise, which didn't happen often, she was not affected. She only smiled and took her hand out of his and brought it to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you can't charm you're way into heaven." Jean told him as if she was talking to a child. Remy pulled back and glared at her. his charms always worked on women. "Now you've been given three choices: first you can float around here for eternity, which is fairly boring and I wouldn't recommend. Two, you can go to Hell." She told him.

"Didn't like y' anyways. Y' too old." Remy retorted and gave her a dirty look.

"I am talking about the real Hell with lots of flames and pain for the rest of your existence." Jean explained better, but Remy still didn't like the choices she gave him. "Or you can redeem yourself and have a chance to go to heaven and spend eternity in happiness." She gave him his final choices.

Remy snorted as if it was a joke. He was still waiting for himself to wake up and decided to play along. 'You're not dreaming, so snap out of it.' Jean said in his head, startling him. no one was able to invade his head due to his psi shields. "This is real. All the pain you felt moments ago happened. You were killed when you were thrown off your bike and got shot. The ambulance arrived three minutes after you took your last breath. Even if they arrived before then, you wouldn't have survived. You had broken your wrist, internal bleeding, three ribs with one puncturing your lungs, a severe hit to the head and cut. Shall I go on?" Jean asked him. she didn't want to come off harsh, but he had to realize that what he was facing was very serious. Whatever he chose would affect him for the rest of his existence.

Remy stared at the ground as the fog swirled around his legs and blew passed him. He swallowed before he looked back up at Jean. He could almost hear his brother, Henri's voice in his head telling him to stop acting as if everything was a joke and start taking things seriously. He could feel tears cloud his eyes, but he refused to unleash them. No one was ever going to see him cry. "How can I redeem myself?" He asked her silently, finally accepting his situation.

"This is something that we do not allow often, but at the moment they are allowing. There is a girl on earth that is severely depressed and finds her life not worth living anymore. She needs guidance and someone to talk to. All of her friends have turned away from her because of her powers. Her only friend has left and the only other person she looks up to left because of certain reason. If you are able to change her life around and point her in the right direction, we will allow you to enter heaven." Jean explained to him.

"So I be like a guardian angel or somethin'? Dat don' sound too hard." Remy smirked at her. he figured he would have his girl wanting to live in less than an hour. All he had to do was turn on his charm and she would be the happiest woman on earth.

"You do know you no longer have your powers." Jean told him with a small smile as he looked disappointed. So maybe this would be harder than what he expected. His only other options was burning or floating around. Maybe helping this girl wouldn't be so bad, at least it was someone to talk to besides this Jean Grey woman.

"Fine, I'll be dis fille's guardian angel, devil, whatever." Remy shrugged carelessly. He may not have had his powers, but he knew he could still get women to do what he wanted without them. He predicted he would be in paradise in less than a day. "Now, who is she?"

"Her name is Rogue. She doesn't give out her real name to anyone, unless she trusts them fully. Only a few people know her it, myself included. You will recognize her by that she has white stripes in her brown hair and green eyes." She explained to Remy who was looking bored until she mentioned the green eyes. He always had a thing for a girl with green eyes. Didn't matter if they were brown, blond, they could have no hair and he would still be attracted to them. "Also no one will be able to see you that is one of the first things you must explain to her so she doesn't start freaking out. It may cause the situation to get worse for her." Jean told him and Remy nodded as if he had heard her say this over and over again like a nagging mother.

"Yeah I got dat, now when can I go?" He asked her before she could say anything else. He was getting tired of the bright white light and fog.

"You will go after I am done explaining." She said to Remy's annoyance. "I want you to understand that if you fail, you will be going to Hell with no more second chances." Jean folded her arms in front of her. she had hoped he understood what he was getting into. It was not going to be as easy as he thought.

"Well if dat happens, I can work on my tan." He told her with a smirk before he disappeared.

**End of Chapter 1**

PLEASE READ: If anyone is rereading this story for a second time, can you tell me if this sounded better than the original version? I'm hoping that it improved it. if you are a first time reader,


	2. Meeting the Rogue

Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or any of it's characters

* * *

In Westchester, New York, there was a mansion filled with many people. But unlike most mansions around the area, this was one a school. It is one of a kind. It's students are not normal humans, but mutants who were learning how to control their powers.

Inside, a birthday party was being held for one of the students. Everyone with in the mansion had been invited, even the teachers. Everyone there was enjoying themselves, except for one person.

A girl sat alone by herself in her room. She had not gone, but then again she wasn't even asked or given a invitation. She had heard about it from a classmate that had was bragging about what to get the birthday person. It hadn't been the first time this has happened to her.

She knew why they didn't invite her. It was because of her mutation and the rumors that were spread through the mansion about her. She had tried to tell some of the students it wasn't true, but they just ignored her and backed away like she was going to kill them.

So, instead of being a party she was in her room reading a book on her bed. She had already completed all of her homework for the next two days in all of her classes. She had been trying to get her mind off of once again being left behind, but it stung deeply.

It was not fair that her mutant powers absorbed people's memories. The first boy she had ever kissed, she had placed into a coma. Her parents gave her two choices; either leave on her own free will, or they would call the cops. After that she had made her way up to Canada, where she had met up with a man named Logan. He had protected her and didn't seem at all afraid of her mutation.

They soon arrived at the school she was in now. Many things had happened since she had arrived. For one, she had a boyfriend named Bobby Drake. They had dated for a while, but as soon as _she _came to the mansion they broke up. That was when it all started to happen. People who didn't seem to mind her started backing away in fear and would talk about her right in front of her. The only ones unphased were the teachers in the school, who were the ones that usually had to tell the students to be nice.

Only one student had been nice to her, and that was her room mate Jubilee. She was the only student that had stood up for her and would partner up with her in class. But those days are now over, she had been offered a once in a lifetime job in California and took it.

Then there was Logan, the man that had saved her and brought her to the school. He had left her at the school and went off to find out about his past. He had returned in a few short months, but then got up and left again. A week before he left, the woman he had feelings for had been killed after saving all of their lives.

She couldn't blame either one of them. They both had treated her like a normal human being. She understood their reasons for leaving and wished she had asked to come with one of them.

Most of the nights she had tried to keep herself entertained and think of other things. It, however, did not always work. She would find herself doing homework in her room and break into tears. She would never let it happen when she was in class, walking through the halls, or in the kitchen getting food.

She sighed as she turned the page of her romance novel. She wished she could be like the girl in the book, finding a romantic, handsome, mysterious man. Although, what she really wanted was someone to talk, laugh, joke, tell her feelings and secrets to. She would never admit it to anyone though. After all the time she had spent alone, she was starting to get use to it sadly.

She began to read the next page in her book, when a flash of white light appeared in the middle of her bedroom. She lowered the book and saw a man standing there wearing a long brown leather duster. 'What the hell?' She asked herself as she looked at him.

"Bonjour petit', y' be de Rogue, non?" Remy turned to look at a girl that looked as if she was eighteen years old. She had long brown hair and two white streaks. She was dressed her in black sweat pants and a grey tank top. 'Dis don' look too good, look like de petit' goin' to scream soon.' He thought to himself.

"Who the hell are ya and how did ya get in here?" She asked as she placed the book by her side. 'This has ta be a dream, people do not appear outta no where. Unless they are a teleporter like Kurt.' She thought to herself, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Calm down petit', Gambit is not here to hurt y'. He was sent here to-" He began to explain himself, but she cut him off before he could finished his sentence.

"Ya were sent here why? Ta kidnaped meh? Listen buddy, tell ya boss or whoever sent ya ta go screw themselves. Now just leave meh alone." She growled at him. She seriously hoped he hadn't come to kidnaped her. With Logan gone, there was no one there would that risk his or her life for her now. She doubt anyone else would care if she was kidnaped, they would probably not notice a thing.

"Non, not here to kidnaped y', was sent here to protect y'." He explained. From the look on her face, he knew she wasn't buying it. 'Merde, dis is gonna be a long night.' He thought to himself.

"How do Ah know ya aren't lyin?" She glared at him. She really wished someone, anyone would come up and just open the door to see this stranger in here. They may not care about her, but the fact that someone got into the mansion they would care about.

"Gambit swear on his..." He stopped for a moment after realizing he had to think of something else. He couldn't say he would swear on his life, since he had lost it. "soul. I swear I mean y' no harm." He once again tried to calm her down. 'Why couldn't Remy just get a easy one? Mebbe one dat was shy and accepted so dat way dis be over with soon. Although, dis fille sure is belle.' He thought to himself.

"Ah still don't trust ya." She stated. "Ya just appear outta no where and expect meh ta trust ya, dream on." She rolled her eyes at him. "Listen, here is a idea for ya. Leave!" She shouted as she picked up her book again and threw it at him. The book passed right through his body and hit the wall. Her eyes widen as she jumped off her bed and backed up towards the wall. "What are ya?"

"Gambit be sent here to help y', he heard y' be not to happy wit y'r life." He told her. He could see the book that she threw at him from the corner of his eye. 'Dat be depressin'.' He thought to himself. It never dawned on him that he would never be able to touch another living or nonliving thing again.

"Like Ah'm really gonna believe that. Ah know of mutants that can teleport and phase through stuff. How do Ah know ya don't have that power? Ah can tell bah ya eyes that ya are a mutant." She questioned him as she looked at his red on black eyes.

"Use to be a mutant, till I died. Den dey said dat I should be y'r guardian angel." He explained to her.

'What is this guy on crack or somethin?' She thought to herself, still not buying what he was saying. 'Ah don't buy that he is a angel. Well maybe his face looks like one, but his eyes look demonic.' She mused to herself.

She heard footsteps outside her door and then a loud knock. "Rogue, may I come in?" She heard Scott Summers ask from behind the door. She looked over at Remy and smiled.

"If Ah were ya, I would leave now." She whispered him as she turned back to the door. "Sure, come in." She called to her teacher.

The door opened and Scott took a step inside the room. "I heard a noise from downstairs, I was wondering if you were okay?" He asked her.

Rogue looked over at Remy. "He can' see moi, petit'. Believe moi now?" He asked her. Scott looked over at where she was looking at.

"Ah'm fine, thanks anyways Mr. Summers." She said to him. She took a seat on her bed again.

'What was she starring at?' Scott thought to himself. "Well, if you ever need to talk with someone." He began to tell her.

"Ah know, Ah can talk ta ya. Ya told meh that two weeks ago, and so did Ororo, the Professor, and Kurt. Ah'm fine. Ah don't know what that noise was, but thanks for checkin up on meh." She thanked him as he nodded at her.

"Good-night Rogue." He told her as he shut the door behind him. Rogue looked back at Remy.

"Okay, so what did ya do ta make him not see ya?" She demanded.

Remy sighed. "Didn' do nothin'. No one can see moi, except for y'." He explained to her, again.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well guess, what Mr. Guardian Devil. Ah'm just dreamin right now. When Ah wake up, tomorrow will be no different than how mah normal days go. Everyone will ignore meh, and that's how Ah like it." She lied. "Ah don't need someone ta watch over meh, Ah can do it mahself."

'What crawled up dis femme's ass and died?' He was tempted to ask her, but decided it would only get him no where. "Ain' dat de biggest cry for help, I've ever heard. Everyone needs someone to look out for dem, y'r no different. Y' may say y' don' need someone, but I can see right through dat. Y' no different." He folded his arms over his chest and stared back at her.

"And ya don't know meh, so how could ya know?" She growled at him. "What the heck am Ah doin? This is all just a dream." She remembered herself.

"Y' can deny it all y' want, but when y' wake up Gambit still gonna be here. Also, de only one y' are foolin' is y'rself. Not all of my powers are gone, I still got my empathy and it be tellin' moi dat y' sad and hurt. Now either, we can keep playin' dis little game, which Gambit don' mind he got all de time in de world. But it look kinda funny for someone to check up on y' and y' arguin' with de air. So either except dat Gambit be here or he can follow y' around and y' can bitch at him. Make no difference to moi, petit'." He shot back at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him as she laid down on her bed. "Fine, we can do this the hard way. Cause ya ain' real in the mornin' ya will be gone and I will be thinkin' why the hell am Ah dreamin about some guy Ah never met?" She told him. She reached her arm across to her night stand and turned off her lamp.

Remy sighed as he looked down at Rogue. 'Remy is gonna be here a long time.' He mused to himself as he looked out the window. The moon's light shined through the window, giving the darkened room some light.

'So much beauty and anger in her, mebbe dis is de reason Gambit died so he could help her out?' He thought silently as he watched her sleep.

Rogue knew he was still there as she turned onto her side away from the side of the bed he was on. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked talking with someone, or in this case fighting with them. 'Ah got to admit, he is kinda cute. If Jubilee saw him she would be droolin.' She smiled to herself sadly. 'Ah wish she was still here.' Was her last through before she drifted off to sleep.

Special Thanks to: **Chica De Los Ojos Café, bored247, Guild, dawn1, Rogue gaL, Elle457, Jinxeh, and firestorm13**


	3. New Chapter: Forgotten

Yes, the chapter that took five billion years is finally up. I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I don't have as many revisions added to this story as I would like, but this chapter has been haunting me for months now and I want it to stop!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story. Believe me, if I did own anything, the X-Men movies would of been different!

* * *

_She walked down the stairs and found almost every student and teacher in the dining room. She raised an eyebrow. No one had informed her that there would be a meeting. Everyone was laughing, smiling, and acting like they were having the time of their lives. As soon as she stepped into the room, they all stopped and looked at her._

"_What do you want, Rogue?" Kitty rolled her eyes at her. _

"_Ah came down ta get something ta eat. Ah didn't know there was a party goin' on." She replied quietly._

"_This isn't a party. We are having a meeting about you." Bobby told her with a bitter tone in his voice. Ororo stood up from her chair and looked over at Rogue._

"_We think it is best if you leave this school before you endanger anyone else." The white-haired woman said in a calm manner._

"_Ah haven't hurt anyone and Ah never would want ta." Rogue stated, but everyone gave her a we-know-your-lying-look. Someone in the back of the room stood up. She was unable to see his or her face, but recognized the voice right away._

"_What about whatcha did ta me, kid? Ya almost killed me if it weren't for my healin' factor." Logan growled at her._

"_Ah didn't mean ta absorb ya that one time. Ah'm sorry." She took a step back as everyone in the room stood up and glared at her._

"_Yeah right. Ya wanted ta steal my powers for yourself." Logan snarled. "I should have left ya at the bar instead of takin' a vampire along with me." _

"_And hopefully she wouldn't have found her way here." Jubilee said as she came into view. "The only reason I was ever friends with you was because I pitied you. You are pathetic." She sneered._

"_But ya said-" Rogue tried to say, but Jubilee cut her off._

"_-every time I told you we were best friends until the end was all lies_. _The only reason I told you that was so you wouldn't absorb me. Then I took the first chance I could get and got out of here before you decided to change your mind." Jubilee spat._

"_Ah didn't mean ta absorb Logan. Ah hate hearin' the voice in mah head from when Ah do. Why would Ah want ta get more?" She defended herself, but only caused everyone in the room to laugh at her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but refused to let them fall._

"_Oh please. Like we are really going to believe that." Bobby laughed. "You try to absorb everyone you come in contact with. I can't believe I actually let you touch me." _

"_That is not true!" She shouted at him._

"_You're such a liar, Rogue." The new blonde haired student known as Carol Danvers stepped forward. "What about your first boyfriend? What did he ever do to you? Poor boy got stuck in a coma for how many months." She sighed._

"_That was an accident!" Rogue yelled as she continued walking backwards as they approached her._

"_I would like you to leave this school, Rogue." Professor Charles Xavier told her. "All you seem to do is cause more harm than good. We were a family here before you came and split us up." He told her._

Rogue shot up from her sleep. She covered her face with her hands and felt her the tears on her cheeks. She had really cried during the night.

"Y' alright, chere?" She heard a male voice ask her. Rogue looked around the room and found the man she had seen last night standing by the window.

"It's none of ya business, now go away." She meant to sound more angrier, but it ended up being a whisper.

"What's wrong? Tell ol' Remy about it." He said as he made his way over to her bed.

"Ah don't want ta talk about." Rogue replied as she wiped her face with the blanket.

"Not like Remy is gonna tell anyone. Y'r de only person he can talk to, besides de walls and de stuff animals. Dey really ain' dat talkative." He told her.

"Ah had a nightmare and that was it." She responded and threw the blankets off of her and got to her feet. She stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned.

"Sounded like it was more dan just a nightmare, petit. Y' were screamin' and cryin' in y'r sleep. Thought someone was tryin' to kill y'." Remy said to her.

"It's nothin' but a nightmares. Now just leave meh alone." Rogue grumbled and walked right through him.

"Why did y' have to do dat?" Remy whispered. So far he was hating his job. The girl he was supposed to help was not cooperating. The only person he could talk to was her since no one else could see him. 'Remy gonna be here until dis fille dies and we still won' be makin' any progress until den.' He thought to himself.

"So, where y' goin'?" Remy asked as he followed her out of the room.

Rogue sighed. "No where. Now go entertain yaself somewhere." Rogue growled at him. As they walked down the hallway and towards the stairs, Remy tried to get her attention.

"So, what's y'r favorite color, chere?" Remy asked, trying to make conversation.

'It's bad enough Ah got problems with other people, but now Ah got this guy buggin' meh.' She thought to herself as she ignored him.

"Fine, den what's y'r favorite place to go to?" He tried again and got no response. "Y' know when someone asks y' a question it is polite to answer dem!" Remy grumbled.

"And Ah normally answer questions when the person wasn't tryin' ta annoy meh ta death." Rogue snapped at him.

"Gambit thinks we need to work on y'r people skills. Mebbe dat's why no one wants to talk to y'." Remy told her.

"What are ya a therapist?" Rogue asked in an annoyed voice as they walked down the stairs. 'Apparently ignorin' him makes him even worse.' She thought.

"Non, but mebbe Remy could be one." He mused to himself.

"Ya would make a terrible one." She growled at him.

"Y' would moi, chere." Remy looked hurt, but she didn't pay attention to him. "So, where y' goin'?" He asked.

"Gettin' somethin' ta eat, now be quiet. Ya are givin' meh a headache." Rogue told him.

"Aw, y' know y' like Remy talkin' to y'. Just admit it." Remy grinned at her.

"Ah think ya are full of yaself. And as anyone ever told ya ta shut up?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Mon pere, frei, Tante, cousin, frere, and about another fifty people." Remy replied. Rogue walked over to the refrigerator, trying to hide a smile. She wouldn't admit it, but having someone talk to her made her feel good.

"Ah can see why." Rogue responded as she pulled out some left-over cake.

"Dat ain' healthy."Remy commented and shook his head in disapproval.

"Nothin' else ta eat in the house and Ah doubt it's really gonna kill meh." Rogue told him and got a fork out from a drawer. She then sat down on a stool and began eating her cake.

"Non, it will just go to y'r thighs." Remy whispered, not meaning for her to hear it, but she did.

"Are ya callin' meh fat?" She glared at him.

"Non, just sayin'. Remy think y' have very sexy thighs, meant nothin' by it." He said quickly before she threw the fork through him.

Rogue tried to hide the slight blush that was appearing on her cheeks. Luckily, Remy did not notice. 'He doesn't mean it.' She thought to herself. "Can ya just shut ya mouth for a few minutes please and let meh eat in peace?" She asked him as politely as she could.

"Oui." Remy answered with a sigh. Talking to Rogue was the only entertainment he had. It wasn't like he could leave the mansion and go to strip club. If he did, he would never hear the end of it from Jean.

"Just one last thing." Remy said and Rogue glanced over at him.

"What now?" She asked.

"Where is everyone? Remy thought dat dere were more people here if dis is a school." He commented. They had walked down the hallways and stairs and they had not seen anyone else.

Rogue placed down her fork and looked at the white plate in front of her. "They went out ta the movies. Classes got canceled, so everyone left." She answered quietly.

"And dey didn' invite y'?" Remy asked. So far, he didn't understand the other students at the mansion. He hadn't seen any yet, but it sounded like they all didn't like Rogue and he couldn't figure out why.

Rogue closed her eyes

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Rogue. The movie is going to start in twenty minutes!" Bobby yelled up to her. She ran down the stairs and into his open arms and kissed him._

"_Ah'm sorry. Ah just had ta get a new pair of gloves. The other ones had a hole in them." Rogue told him._

"_It's alright." Bobby said to her and took her hand in his and looked down at them. "I can't wait until you don't need them anymore." He told her with a smile._

"_Ah hope it is soon." She commented. _

"_Come on you two." Jubilee called to them. "I am not going to miss a Lord of the Rings just because you two want to make out."_

"_We're coming." Rogue chuckled at the angry expression on her friends face. _

_End of Flashback_

"They use ta invite meh with them." Rogue whispered. "Then it seemed like everything began to fall apart. Bobby broke up with meh and everyone grew scared of meh because of some stupid rumors."

"Dat's just stupid." Remy commented.

Rogue shrugged. "Nothin' Ah can do about it."

**Later that Night**

Rogue had a pair of headphones on listening to music while she read her book. It was the only way she could tune Remy out. She didn't understand him. The man could talk forever and never strain his voice. Even though he annoyed her most of the day, it was one of the best she had in months. For once, she was able to talk to someone that didn't give her a funny look or run away from her.

Remy sighed. He was bored again. He had thought about leaving the room, but decided against that. Footsteps from outside the room caught his attention.

"Hey, maybe we should tell Rogue we are home?" A boy's voice said from outside the door. Remy walked over to the door and continued to listen.

"Why would you want to do that? She is probably waiting behind the door for someone to come in so she can suck them dry. Besides, have you ever seen her come out of her room during the day or night to do anything besides go to class or get something to eat?" A female voice asked the other.

"No, that's true. I don't get why she stays in there all the time." The boy asked.

"It's because she is too stuck up. She think she is better than us because she can take our powers. That's why no one else likes her." The girl stated.

"Yeah. She really needs to get over herself." The boy said. Remy continued to listen as the two people stopped talking and started walking away. He glanced over at Rogue, who hadn't heard a thing due to the music.

'She don' seem like de type to be like dat.' He thought to himself as she finally took the headphones off and placed them on the floor along with her book.

"Whatcha starrin' at?" Rogue asked as she glanced at Remy.

"Nothin', petit. Just thinkin'." He responded. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'll ya are scaryin' meh with that stare. Stop it." She told him and curled up under her blankets. 'And just go away. Ah know ya are not stayin' here forever. Like everyone else, you'll leave meh too. Reason why there is no reason ta get close ta ya.' She thought to herself as she turned off the light and went to sleep.

Remy looked back at the door and shook his head. 'Dey don' understand her, neither does Remy, but at least he is tryin' to. She seems more afraid to get close to people den anythin'. Wonder if dose brats tell her dese thing's to her face or just behind her back.' He thought to himself as he walked over to the window.

"It's gonna be another long night. Really wish I had brought a pack of cards with moi." He whispered to himself.

**End of Chapter 3**

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this story :)


	4. He's Still There

Hope ya enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

The sun came through the window and shined down on Rogue's face, waking her up. She turned her body to the opposite direction, trying to go back to sleep where the sun was not in her face. She opened her emerald green eyes and looked at the wall. 'Ah really need ta remember ta put the blinds down at night.' She thought to herself as she stretched her arms, realizing she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep.

She sat up in her bed and turned to the window to look at it, then saw a figure standing there. She jumped back in surprise. 'Who the?' She thought, not recognizing the man she saw. 'He is still here?' She thought, remembering the man from last night that said he would be there and not go away until she was happy. He was staring at her. 'Was he there all night?'

"What are ya still doin here?" Rogue finally asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Ah thought Ah told ya Ah don't need ya help." Rogue yawned while saying it, making it seem not as harsh as she wanted it to be.

"An' Gambit thought he told y' he wouldn' be leavin' y'." Remy smirked at her. She was having a serious case of morning hair. He had watched her all night long, tossing and turning in her sleep. Once in a while she would mumble out of few names such as Logan, Bobby, Jubilee, her parents, and some other people's names.

"Well maybe ya should find another job then.' Rogue yelled over to him as she got up out of bed. He was still looking at her. "Didn't ya go to sleep last night or were ya watchin me?" She questioned him, noticing how he had been up when she went to bed and when she woke up.

"Hard for anyone to sleep while chere is snorin'." Gambit told her sarcastically. He stared at her while she got up and went over to a drawer across from the foot of her bed. 'Mabbe, instead of tryin' to make her mad, mabbe Remy should try to work things out wit her.' He thought to himself.

"Listen, Gambit sorry about dat last thing. Y' have nightmares again, chere?" He asked her, trying to make better conversation.

"Like Ah already told ya, it's none of ya business." She glared over at him. He still woudn't leave her alone, no matter how many times she asked him to.

"Can we try to get along? I ain' goin' to be goin' anywhere and I think we should at least try to get along." Remy told her trying to ease the anger out of her. "Gambit's real name is Remy LeBeau." He introduced his name to her. "What's y'rs?" He asked.

"Mah name is Rogue. It's none of ya business ta know mah real name." She turned around and snapped at him. "Ah told ya already, Ah don't need anyone. What part of that don't ya understnad?" She said as she carried a some new clothes into the bathroom and closed the door. She then opened it and said. "And don't be watchin mah while Ah shower!" She closed the door behind her and started up the shower.

Remy sighed. "Should of taken pere's advice, don' make a lady mad, unless y'r askin for trouble." He said to himself as he walked over to her bed and sat down on it. He went right through the bed. He started to curse as he stood up.

"Merde, dis sucks, can' even sit down." He hated every moment of being a ghost. He couldn't touch anything without going through it. He started walking around the room again, as he did the night before. 'Mebbe if I try to find something she is interested in, she will ease up a bit.' He thought to himself.

"Dis femme sure likes to read." He said looking down at the piles of books he found in the corner of the room. He started walking back and force around the room, he had no idea what else he could do. He was not allowed to leave Rogue's side, unless in the shower apparently. He couldn't touch anything without going through it. He just hoped she would be out of the shower soon. He heard the water in the shower turn off.

"How does Remy get dis fille to open up? He never had dis problem with any of dem." He mused to himself, not hearing the door to the bathroom just open. "Gambit's never going to get into heaven, dey already probably knew dat up dere. Dis is his only way and he not be doin' so good." He sighed, his back to the bathroom door.

Rogue heard what he had said and began to feel a bit guilty. 'Maybe it was a bit harsh wat Ah said ta him earlier. Poor guy, just wants ta be able ta go inta heaven. It would be mah fault if he doesn't.' She thought to herself as she opened the door a bit more, acting as if she never heard him speaking to himself.

He turned around to her. "Ah'm goin' ta get some breakfast now." Rogue told him, her tone of voice was less angry as it had been earlier. "Ya goin' ta come or not?" She asked as she walked to the door to exit into the hallway.

"After y' chere." He smiled at her and let her exit first. He then followed her and she closed the door behind them. 'Dis is certainly different dan before. Wonder what changed? Unless dis is all a trap and later she gonna bite my head off.' He thought to himself.

They walked down the halls of the mansion. Remy looked as some of the students went by her and would start going to the opposite direction or go into a room that wasn't even theirs. "Why de chile's afraid of y'?" He asked her.

"Few months back, when Ah first came ta the mansion. Ah got scared one night and decided to go see my friend Logan here. He isn't here anymore though. But, well, Ah went into his room and Ah guess he was havin a bad dream, cause when Ah shook him he jumped up and accidently hurt meh. Ah then used mah powers by touchin him and taken his healin' factor. He got knocked out from it, but the other's around here saw it and that's when some of them got afraid of meh. Not all of them were afraid, but a good majority of em were. " She explained to him.

"Soon they started comin' around and actin' normal again. That was until _she _came and ruined it." Rogue added in

She had replayed that memory the most. The first day she was there, everyone treated her like a normal person. She loved it, but then after that she could never forget the terror on their faces when they saw what she had done. Of course, it didn't help matters when the new student came and made things ten times worse.

"Dat wasn' y'r fault chere, dese chile's must be stupid if dey think y'd hurt dem. Y' been livin' 'ere for a while and dey haven't realized y' won' harm dem." Gambit told her. He was beginning to see more of why she had been so depressed. Heck, if he was in the same situation he would too. There was only one time in his life he had that stituation and he hoped he never would go through it again. After seeing that this was her life now, sort of depressed him.

"Ah keep wonderin' though, if Ah were in their situation would Ah do the same if Ah had different powers. Ah keep thinkin' ta mahself that Ah woudn't, but Ah don't know." She said sadly.

"Ah'm sure y' wouldn' chere, y' don' seem like de type ta act dat way. Even if y' did have different powers." He told her, trying to make her feel better.

"How do ya know? If ya met mah and found out about what mah powers could do, would ya be scared? Ah put mah first boyfriend inta a coma. Ah never found out what happened to him." Rogue said as she did her best to push back the tears. Oddly enough, after all the practice she had, she was able to.

"Chere, believe moi, if Remy were still alive and met y' he wouldn' be scared. He sorta knows what it is like." Gambit tried to make her feel better. She rolled her eyes.

"How could ya ever know?" She asked him, she thought he was just making up more excuses. She had heard them all before. _I have problems with my powers, but then I was able to control them. _She didn't have control and that's what made it almost worse than having them.

"When Gambit first got his powers, he could touch nothin' with out makin' it go boom. Mon pere was not happy with dis boy when he blew up the front door or his car. He sent moi away until Remy figured out how to use his powers without destroyin' everythin' in sight." Gambit looked over at her.

Rogue wanted to say something, but they began to pass some more people as they started down the stairs. She didn't want it to look as if she was speaking to herself. Once the people passed her she began to speak what was on her mind. "Ya got control over it though Ah'm guessin'." She looked at him when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Remy for a moment looked ashamed he brought it up. 'Dat's right, she can' control de power's she has.' He thought to himself. "Sorry, cher. Remy didn' mean to rub it in y'r face." He apologized to her as they passed the empty class rooms.

"It's alright, sugah. Ah'm use ta it." She gave a weak smile and walked into the kitchen.

Gambit stopped in the door way and stared at her. 'Never seen someone so brave.' He thought to himself as he watched her grab a bagel from the cabinet. 'Still don' get how de people around 'ere can be afraid of her. Jus' cause her powers can drain someone doesn' make her evil. Dese kiddies around 'ere needa grow up. Who would be afraid of her?' He thought angrily.

Rogue looked up at Gambit after she put some cream cheese on her bagel. "Ya goin ta enter the kitchen or not?" She asked, raising a eyebrow curiously.

"Which would be prefer, chere?" He asked her with a grin on his face. He hadn't realized he had been in the doorway and had been staring at her.

"Don't matter, Ah gotta get ready for mah class." Rogue said as she walked out the kitchen door, Gambit got out of the way to let her through, not that it really mattered if he did move. "Come on swamp rat." Rogue smiled at him.

"Aw, Gambit think's y'r startin' to warm up to him. Givin' him a cute little nick name in all." He smiled as he followed her.

End of Chapter 3

Special Thanks to: **firestorm13, bored247, Guild, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Elle457, kyo-kitty, Rogue gaL, Cat2fat900, and romylover **thank you guys so much for reviewing this chapter


	5. Trouble with Others

Hope ya enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Believe me, if I did own anything, the X-Men movies would of been different!

* * *

Rogue stepped into her history class early as usual. Gambit walked into the class room and looked around. It was like any normal classroom, a brown teacher's desk at the front with a bunch of smaller desks facing the front. A white clock hung in the center between two windows on the left side of the room. Rogue took her seat in the back left corner and placed her books down on the desk.

"Why y' be taken dis class?" Remy asked her as he came to join her after checking around the room. 'If dis be two months ago, Gambit could of robbed dis place blind.' He thought to himself. 'Another thing Remy gonna miss.' He sighed to himself. In every hallway was fine art and everything in the school was of the best of it's kind.

"Miss. Munroe insisted we all learn more about history. Even if it's not required bah other the state. She went on a long lecture about it." Rogue explained as she opened her book and started to reread the assigned pages from the night before.

'Well dis lady sounds like a lot of fun.' Gambit thought to himself. He looked over and saw some more students enter the classroom. They looked over and saw Rogue sitting by herself, one whispered to another something and laughed. They both sat down in the front row to the right corner.

"Y' know dose two?" Remy asked Rogue, who looked up from her textbook to see who he was speaking about.

"Nah, they came here a month ago. Both of em seem pretty stuck up towards everyone." Rogue whispered to him, not wanting to let the other two people in the room here them.

More students started to pile into the classroom. Most of them went and sat to the right side of the room. It seemed to Remy that all these students wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Rogue looked up from her book at a young man that entered the room and sat three seats in front of her. "Hey, Bobby." She called greeted to him. he would usually greet her back some of the time. Lately, he would do his best to act like he didn't even know her.

Bobby turned around looked at her and turned back to faced the front. 'Chere said hi to y' punk, de least y' can do is say it back.' Gambit thought to himself bitterly as he stared at the younger man. A girl about Rogue's height with shoulder length blond hair walked and sat next to him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Y' know dis kid?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Yeah, he used ta be mah boyfriend." Rogue replied to him silently. She shut her text book and stared at the girl sitting next to Bobby. Of all the people in this school that had been mean to her, this girl was the one who started it all.

"Chere, y' could of done a lot better dan dis kid." Remy told her as he walked up beside Bobby's desk. He brought his hand up and tried to smack Bobby in the head, but his hand only went through his head. 'Dis boy is lucky Gambit ain' able to get a hold of his cards, otherwise dis brat would be gettin' a lesson he wouldn' forget. Bet he can't even defend himself. Looks like a momma's boy.' Remy thought as he pulled his hand away.

He looked back at Rogue who was motioning for him to come to her with her eyes. She took out a pen and started writing in one of her notebooks. Gambit walked back to her and she let him see what she wrote. "_Don't waste your time with him, he's one of the teachers pets_. _He's been here longer than most of the other students and the teachers usually take his side._ " The note read. Miss. Munroe entered the class then and started to teach her lesson.

"Someone should really throw somethin' at him." Remy suggested to Rogue. He looked over at the teacher. 'Why does she look so familiar.' He thought to himself as he saw the white haired teacher. There weren't a lot of people that had that colored hair and knew he should have remembered it. 'Eh, it will come to moi later.' He shrugged off the thought.

"_Can't throw anythin' at em, Ah did have a fight with em a few weeks ago. The liar said we would be close friends, he don't want anythin ta do with meh now."_ Rogue wrote down on the paper, not paying attention during the class. The girl sitting next to Bobby turned around and gave a disgusted look before returning her attention back to the lesson.

"Dat ain't right. He says he is gonna talk to y' and den doesn't. I wanna kick his ass, or maybe y' should." Remy said to her as he glared back at her ex.

"_What were ya powers? Ya said somethin' about usin' cards before, could ya make them magically appear or somethin'?_" Rogue wrote down. She knew he was a mutant. It was obvious from the eyes, but never knew if he had any other powers.

Remy smiled at her. "Gambit was able to make potential energy contained within any nonlivin' object and transform it into kinetic energy, when it released in de object it go boom." He replied to her.

"_Cool_." She wrote before closing her notebook as Miss. Munroe passed by her desk while she lectured on. Rogue looked up at the clock to notice there was only a few more minutes left of class. She sighed in relief. She hated class, mostly because she had to be around people who didn't want anything to do with her. It was Friday and classes were only thirty minutes long due to the fact the X-Men had a mission to go on. Oddly enough, most villains attacked on the weekends.

"Remy got a question for y' now. Why y' be puttin' up with dese people dat act rude to y'?" He asked her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"_Ah can take care of mahself. If the other people want ta act like children and be afraid or call meh names, Ah'm not gonna go down ta there level. Ah don' know what Ah did to them ta make them hate meh all of the sudden._" She opened the notebook up and wrote down.

"Well some of dese kids need a lesson." Remy told her. "Y' can't be lettin' them walk over y' like dat."

"_Yeah, but if Ah get kicked out of here Ah got no where ta go. Mah best friend left meh, Ah don' know where he went ta. Mah parents want nothin' ta do with meh either._" She scribbled down. Just then, the bell rang. All the students in the classroom quickly closed their books and left.

Rogue walked up the isle of the desks to exit passing Bobby and running into the girl he sat next to. "Watch it freak!" The girl yelled, disgusted that Rogue bumped into her.

"Why don't you. Ya saw me coming that way, you were in mah way, not the other way around." Rogue rolled her eyes at the girl as she said this. Remy walked up and stood beside Rogue.

'Dis femmes a bitch. I saw her turn around and get up when Rogue was walkin'. She just lookin' for a fight.' Remy thought to himself as he saw the other girl start yelling.

"Why don't you just apologize to her, Rogue. I saw you do it also." Bobby took the other girls side, making her smile mockingly at Rogue.

"See, now why don't you get out of my way, southern trash." The girl insulted Rogue.

"Knock dis fille out. No one insults people from the south." Remy suggested. He never in his life had hit a lady, one thing his father always taught him, except when it came to this girl.

"That's enough, Carol, you bumped into Rogue. Now either you apologize to her or the Professor will be seeing you in his office in fifteen minutes." Miss. Munroe stopped the fight. This was common for Carol Danvers to start a fight with Rogue. The blond never picked a fight with any of the other students, only with the southern girl.

Carol looked annoyed at her teacher. "Fine, sorry." She said as she pushed past Rogue. "Next time, keep out of my way or you will regret it." She whispered to her as she left. Rogue glared at Carol as she exited the room.

Bobby got his books to follow after Carol, passing right through Remy and walking by Rogue. "Gambit feel violated." Remy said as he shuddered. Rogue tried to hold back a laugh. It would seem odd that she would start laughing after how Carol treated her.

"Now if you have any problems with Miss. Danvers again, come and get me or any of the other teachers. We will deal with her." Miss. Munroe smiled at Rogue, who nodded. Ororo liked Rogue as a student. She seemed to be one of the few students in the class that always paid attention and get good grades. However, today she seemed distracted. "Or if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Miss. Munroe." Rogue said as she went to leave the classroom.

"Dat Carol always dat way toward y'?" Remy asked as he came up from behind her.

"Yeah. Ah don't know what Ah did ta her, but she has had it out for meh since she came here. As soon as Ah told her mah name and were Ah used ta live, she started actin' all bitchy towards meh." Rogue replied. "She tries ta act tough, but Ah ain't scared of her. Probably the reason of why she hates meh. She can't manipulate meh like she does with everyone else."

"Dat femme don' look dat tough." Remy told her. Carol didn't look like she would be that a hard fight in a battle. She looked just like everyone else he had seen in the school.

"Her powers are super strength, invulnerability, and she can fly." Rogue said to him. She then smiled. "She is on her last warnin' though, she causes trouble one more time and she is outta here."

"Wanna give her a little push?" Remy suggested as he grinned at her.

"She ain't worth mah time. Right now, Ah got a lot of homework for the weekend Ah think Ah'm gonna start on." She stated as she began walking up the stairs to her room.

"Whatever y' decide, chere." Remy followed behind her to her room.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Special thanks to: Chica De Los Ojos Café, bored247, firestorm13, Guild, enchantedlight, kyo-kitty, Natural, Jinxeh, Elle457, ishandahalf, dawn1, AngelofMercy86, Rogue gaL, and romylover. Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. **


	6. What the Future may bring

Hope ya enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story. Believe me, if I did own anything, the X-Men movies would of been different!

* * *

Remy yawned once again as Rogue was doing her homework. There was nothing to do. He tried talking to her, but she shushed him. He had to wait until she was done until he would be able to speak to her. He just stared out the window watching the birds. 'Gambit wish dere was more to do dan dis. He don' like sittin' here doin' nothin'. Mebbe dat bitchy femme will come and start trouble.' He thought to himself and then smirked. 'And chere can punch her in de face to shut her up for good.'

Rogue looked up from her homework. She laid on her bed with her book to one side and her notebook to the other. She stared at Remy for a moment and then went back to her homework. 'He's is kinda handsome.' She thought to herself, trying not to make herself blush thinking about it.

She smiled to herself as she wrote down an answer. 'Also, how he tried to hit Bobby was kinda funny. No one ever stood up for me like that besides Logan.' She thought to herself, remembering her friend who brought her to the mansion. She sighed as she began to wonder when he was coming back, or if he was ever coming back.

Remy got bored at starring out the window. There was only so much a dead thief could handle. The Cajun never liked having to stay in one place. He would usually be wondering around the streets pick pocketing a few unsuspecting people, go out and gamble with his friends. 'Wonder if dey miss me?' He thought to himself, remembering his friends and family.

"Ah'm done now." Rogue said as she closed her book and notebook, placing them on her night stand.

"About time chere, dis Cajun was coming close to losin' his mind." He smiled at her. "By de way, Remy be wondering somethin'." He began to as he walked over to her dresser where two pictures sat on top of it along with a mirror and jewelry box. "Who dese people?" He asked, pointing at the two pictures.

Rogue got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the first picture. It was taken only a month ago. "That's mah friend, Jubilee. She was here for a while, but she had decided to leave the mansion when she was offered a job in California." Rogue explained to Remy. "We were roommates, she treated me like a normal person. Never once did she ever say a thing about mah mutation. She was like that with everybody."

"Y' still talk to her?" Remy asked her, while still staring at the picture of Jubilee. Rogue smiling in the picture.

"Yeah, sometimes she will write ta meh and tell meh what she has seen and done. Ah kinda wish Ah went with her." Rogue said as she placed the picture back down on the dresser.

"Den why didn't y'?" Remy asked, this time looking at Rogue.

Rogue looked over at the picture next to it. "Ah was afraid if Ah left, he would come back." Rogue picked up the picture of her and a man, who looked like he was avoiding the camera and had a cigar in his mouth.

"This is Logan. He saved meh when Ah didn't know where ta go or do. Ah met him up in Canada and then we ended up here. He never thought anythin bad of meh. Even when Ah absorbed him." Rogue said sorrowfully.

"What happened to em?" Remy asked, now staring at the picture she held in her hands. 'What idiot would leave her?' He thought to himself.

"He had left and then came back. He was in love with the one teacher here, but then when she died he was heart broken Ah guess and decided to leave again. He never calls or writes. Ah worry sometimes if he is alright or not." She said, trying to hold back a few tears that were forming in her eyes.

Remy didn't know what to say at that moment. He watched her as she placed down the picture next to the other one. They then heard a noise coming from the outside. "Merde, what's dat?" He said, going to the window to see the ground open up and a jet come out. 'Dere's somethin' y' don' see everyday.' He thought to himself as the jet took up into the sky.

"Ah guess they got called on a mission." Rogue said as she walked next to Remy and looked out the window. He looked over at her confused. "It's long and complicated. Basically, this is a school, but the teachers and other people here are part of a group called the X-Men. They go and stop other mutants and other things from attacking society." She explained it, short and simple.

"Remy heard of dem before." He told her as he stepped away from the window. She looked surprised, she thought no one had known about the X-Men.

"Liberty Island?" She asked him, he nodded yes. 'Of course, most of the world had seen that on television.' She thought to herself.

"Y' here at de time it happen?" He asked. He was trying to keep her talking, despite it being past ten at night.

"Yeah, Ah was there." She said, not wanting to tell him she was the one being used during the Liberty Island incident. She hated thinking about it, it only made her think she was nothing important except to be used by other people. "Well Ah gotta go ta bed now." She said quickly, not wanting him to question any further about it.

"D'accord." Remy sighed. 'Another night of doin' nothin'.' He thought to himself, thinking of the past night where all he could do was walk around her room and look at her stuff. 'Couldn' dey at least let moi look through de draws.' He thought to himself, then shook it off. 'Dey make Remy stay 'ere for eternity if dey heard dat.'

"Night, swamp rat." Rogue said as she turned off her lamp and went under the covers.

"Night, river rat" He said back to her, smirking as she looked over at him.

"What did ya call meh?" She asked as she sat up in bed.

"Y' get away callin' Remy swamp rat, so he be callin' y' river rat or y' prefer de Mississippi river rat." He smirked over at her. Being down south, it was easy to detect where other's had come from. He had known a few people that had been from Mississippi and talked the same as her.

Rogue smiled at him. "Night." She said finally and laid back down into her bed to go to sleep."By the way, it's Marie." She said as she fell back asleep.

Remy stared down at her as she slept and smiled at the fact she finally gave him her real name. 'Mon Dieu, she really is beautiful when she is asleep and awake.' He thought to himself as he watched her. He didn't notice a light from behind him, coming from the mirror.

"Remy." A female voice called through the mirror. It scared him at first, thinking someone else had been able to see him. He went in front of the mirror to see who had called his name.

"Don' be doin' dat Jeannie. Y' be givin' ol' Remy a heart attack." He said to her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Luckily for you Mr. LeBeau that can not happen, since your already dead." She told him.

"Sure, rub it in." Remy grumbled.

"I came to see how you were doing. Have you been having any difficulties?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"Non, everythin' be goin' good. Except de other brats here be pissin' Gambit off." He told her, thinking about Bobby, Carol, and the others that tried to avoid Rogue.

"It is hard for her to be able to not be able to touch anyone and worse off others not wanting to be around her. Try to encourage her to not be discouraged with the others. She always has the Professor and the other teachers to talk to if she ever needs help with anything." Jean said to him with a smile on her face.

"But Remy don' think Marie wants to talk to dem. An'..." He stopped for a moment. "How y' know of dem?" He asked her.

Jean smiled sadly. "I use to work here, I never got to know Rogue that well and I regret it. She was a very intelligent girl with much potential. I see you were able to find out her real name, she never used it when I was around. She always called herself Rogue and still does. I am guessing she must trust you enough." Jean smiled at him. "Take care of her and protect her. I fear things in her future for her will become darker than it already is. She needs someone that is there for her to speak with. The teachers in this school would be of much help, but I think you are the best thing to help her along when the time comes."

"Gambit won't leave Marie's side." Remy vowed to Jean. 'Whatever she be goin' through, Remy will be dere to help her. If it be dat punk ex of her's Gambit will kick his ass.' He thought to himself. "By de way Jeannie, if dere anyway of lettin' Remy be able to touch anythin'? He asked her, hoping she would let him.

Jean shook her head. "Sorry, but your not allowed. You're only a soul now and can not touch anything. It would be breaking the laws of the dead." She told him.

'Who care about rules, dey were made to be broken.' He thought to himself, disappointed with the answer he received.

"I have to leave now, fair well Remy. Take care of Rogue." Jean said to him as she vanished from the mirror.

"Remy will do dat, or go to hell tryin'." He said as he turned back to Rogue and watched her sleep.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Special Thanks to: dawn1, silverbells, Chica De Los Ojos Café, bored247, Rogue gaL, kyo-kitty, AngelofMercy86, Jinxeh, Elle457, Guild, firestorm13, enchantedlight, Cat2fat900, and romylover. Thank you all so very much for reviewing this chapter.**


	7. Another Morning

Hope ya enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story. Believe me, if I did own anything, the X-Men movies would of been different!

The sun can in through the window hours ago, giving Remy a clear view of Rogue in the light. He had spent the night doing as he did the previous, watching her sleep and thinking of random things that came to his mind.. He had before thought about going to explore the mansion and see the grounds of it, but after speaking with Jean the night before, he didn't dare leave her side.

He swore to himself after Jean left he would make sure nothing would harm her. As he gazed down at her, thousands of thoughts ran through his head each time. Some of how to help her get the others not so afraid of her, but most of his thoughts were of how beautiful she looked while sleeping. 'Even Bella never looked dis beautiful.' Remy thought to himself as he saw Rogue was beginning to wake up.

Rogue shifted from her side and onto her back. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, then saw a person standing there. 'What the hell?' Was the first thought that came to her mind as she jerked back.

"Still not use to havin' Remy 'ere, huh chere?" Remy asked as he grinned at her. Rogue sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Well can ya blame meh? Wakin' up from a beautiful dream ta see yah starrin at meh? And don't call meh chere. Mah name is Rogue." Rogue growled, but then gave a small smirk as she joked to him. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Y' wound moi chere," He smirked seeing the annoyed look on her face. "but y' know y' like havin' dis Cajun around." He said as he walked away from her bed. He went over to the window and folded his arms and waited for her to get out of the bed.

"Sure are cocky aren't ya? Besides Ah would be perfectly fine without ya." She said as she swung her legs off the bed and on the floor. She sat on her bed and pulled her brown-white hair out of her face.

"Really? So den why did y' call out Remy's name in your sleep?" Remy asked her.

"What? Ah did not. Ah mean, um." She tried to defend herself and trying to hide the small blush forming on her cheeks. She looked over to see Remy grinning at her and trying to hold back at laugh.

"Ah hate you." She glared at him as she stood up from her bed and moved over to the dresser to get a different pair of clothes. "Ah wonder if Ah could trade y' in to get a different guardian, one that looks and acts more like a angel and less like a devil." She murmured under her breath as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Remy thinks someone needs her coffee." He said as she closed the door. "Y' sure y' don' need any assistance in dere? Y' know to make sure y'r clean all over and all dat other stuff." He asked slyly as she opened the door.

"Ah don't think so, if Ah catch y' snoopin yah dead." She glared at him one last time before slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later the water to the shower turned on.

Remy's grin faded. "Y' be too late for dat cher, someone already beat y' to it." He whispered to himself. He looked out the window to see kids outside playing basketball on the court where he saw the jet come out of. 'Must be nice bein' able to touch somethin'.' He thought to himself as he placed his hand on the window to see it go through it.

"Really makes y' see how much y' take things for granted." He sighed to himself. He shook his head. 'Enough of dis, y' got to protect Rogue, den worry about y'r own problems later.' He thought to himself as he moved away from the window. He looked over at her dresser where the pictures were resting on.

'Chere looks so happy in dis picture. Dis Jubilee must of been a good friend.' He thought to himself as he look at the picture of the two girls. He then looked over at the other and raised a eyebrow. "Dis homme look like a lot of fun." He whispered as he looked at the unhappy picture of Logan. "Wonder if her and him were ever involved? He does look old, but seen older men dan him with younger girls dan her." He said to himself.

He heard the shower water in the bathroom finally turn off. 'Now remember Remy, make sure de girl is unharmed. One of dese little bastards say or do anythin' warn her. Even though it would be easier to just do it for her, but non Jeannie wants to make it hard for Gambit.' He thought to himself. 'Bet she never had dis problem, Gambit know she is no saint. Wonder what her test was to get into heaven. Gotta remember ta ask her sometime.' He thought to himself.

Rogue finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in new clothes. "Ready ta go." She said in a happier mood than she was earlier.

"Dis be a change of mood, non?" He said as he followed her out the door.

"Ah feel much better after Ah take a shower." She stated as they walked down the hall and toward the stairs. "Ah got a question Ah've been meanin ta ask ya."

"Non, sorry. Remy is not single." He replied to her with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah wasn't goin' ta ask ya that, swamp rat." She scowled at him.

"What would dat be?" He asked as they began going down the stairs, luckily everyone was already up and doing something so no one was around to hear her talk to the air.

"What's it like?" She asked, not knowing of how else to ask it.

Remy looked at her confused. "What is like what?" He asked, not knowing of what she meant. 'Night out with moi? Best night of y'r life, dat for sure.' He thought to himself.

"Ta not be able ta touch anythin'. Do ya feel the thing it is yah passin through when ya do?" She asked him, rearranging the question.

"Non, don' feel nothin'. Same when Gambit tried to hit de petit boy band reject yesterday, he felt nothin'." He replied. He saw her tried to hide a smile from what he called Bobby. 'Please change de subject, Gambit don' like talkin' about dis." He thought to himself as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's what Ah thought, but Ah was always curious. There is a girl here that can phase through stuff here. Ah wonder if she feels anythin'." Rogue said in thought as they walked the lower halls to the kitchen.

'Gambit don' envy her. He hates dis.' He thought to himself. "She act just like de rest?" Remy asked her.

"Yeah, she was nice ta meh when Ah first met her. Later on, she started actin' like the rest of them." Rogue answered sadly.

"Remy sorry about dat, chere. Anythin' else y' want to know?" He asked her.

"Actually there is one, why ya talk in third person? It's been gettin' on mah nerves a bit." She replied.

Remy's grin came back. "Chere, y' know y' like it when Remy talk in third person." He said just to annoy her.

"No, Ah don't. Would ya like it if I went around saying. Rogue don't like this or that. Rogue is hungry right now and Rogue wants a snack." She said as she mimicked him and entered the kitchen to see Mr. Wagner sitting in the kitchen starring at her. "Hi Mr. Wagner." She said, hoping he would not question her of what she was saying.

"Guten Morgen, Fraulein Rogue." He replied to his student. 'Vhy vas she talking to herself? Don't say anything, it might embarrass her.' Kurt thought to himself as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

Rogue sighed in relief and walked over to the fridge to look for something to eat. Remy stood beside the counter and walked as she bent down and looked through the draws. 'Dis be a great site from 'ere.' He thought to himself as he checked out her back end. 'Apparently somethin's never change, even when y' die.' He smirked silently to himself.

"Also Rogue, if you ever need anything, you can always talk to me. I vill always be glad to listen." Kurt turned from the exit to tell her. Rogue stood up from the fridge, holding a apple and looked back at him.

"Thanks, Ah'll keep that in mind." She gave a small smile at him as she closed the door to the fridge. Kurt smiled back at her and then left. Rogue went over to the counter and placed the apple down and went through a drawer to pull out a knife. She started to cut the apple up into slices.

"He's weird lookin'." Remy commented after seeing the blue mutant with a tail walk out of the kitchen. 'And dey say Gambit look like de devil.'

"He is nice. He's one of mah teachers. He was invited ta stay here after Storm and Miss. Grey went to find him in a Boston church." She spoke as she placed the knife to the side and started eating the sliced apple. "Once when Ah was in the jet and it exploded at the end of it. Ah blew out of it and he saved meh." She said quietly. "Ah kinda owe him for it."

"Guess den he not so bad. De two dat found M'sieu Blue, dey still 'ere?" Remy questioned. 'Dat name sounds familiar. Nah, couldn't be my petit Stormy. She ran off to rob more places in Africa. Besides, someone can not age sixteen years in less dan eight months.' He thought to himself. 'Mebbe dey related.' He added.

"One is still here, Miss. Jean Grey died a few months back." Rogue replied, almost done with eating her apple. "It was really sad. Her and Mr. Summers were together for a long time."

'Dat must be Jeannie.' He thought to himself.

"The other is Miss. Munroe or also known as Storm. Ah was in her class yesterday, the lady with the white hair." Rogue said as she started to pick up the little mess she left.

"What now chere?" Remy asked her. "Anywhere y' want to go, Remy be right behind." He smirked at her.

"Ah'm flattered, Ah got a Danger Room session in fifteen minutes with Mr. Summers. Ah gotta get there early. He gets into a long lecture with everyone if yah late." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the time John had come in late and then started to argue with Mr. Summers. They had extra work out time in there because of it. There was also the time when the new student, Alex Masters, started arguing with him. They were there almost a whole day.

"What' de Danger Room?" He asked, as he followed her back out into the halls.

"You'll see." She smirked as she walked over to the elevated and pressed the button. The two doors opened and they both stepped inside.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed this chapter. :)**


	8. Practice Session

**Prexistence:** FINALS ARE OVER! so decided to celebrate by having a book burning and updating this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men, they belong to Stan Lee & Marvel, the setting takes place in the movieverse. If I could I would change it, but I am not rich (yet).

They both stood as the elevator made it's way to the lower basement of the mansion. "So explain to moi, what is de purpose of de Danger Room?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Well Professor Xavier, the head master of this school wants ta make sure we can handle ourselves if we ever need ta. Plus it's suppose ta help us be able ta control our powers better." She replied as she looked down at her gloved hand. "Ah still don't know how its suppose ta help meh though." She whispered.

"Don' talk like dat, cher. Y' get control over y'r powers sooner or later." Remy tried to encourage her, but she only looked at him sorrowfully.

"Ah don't think so. Ah can't touch anythin, ya know how hard it is ta go around here and see all the happy couples hugging and kissing and knowin ya may never have that?" She said as she folded her gloved arms over her chest and stared at the doors to the elevator. The door finally opened.

"Actually, cher, I am." Remy said seriously, Rogue looked at him as they exited the elevator and the doors closed behind them. "Gambit ain' able to touch anythin' though. He passes through everythin' now."

"Thats ah think the first time Ah ever heard ya 'Remy or Gambit'." She gave a small smirk. "Ah guess ya do kinda know what it is like now. Except ya were able ta touch at one point in your life." Rogue pointed out to him.

"So were y', when y' were younger." He said to her with a grin on his face, knowing he was right.

"Wait, how ya know about when Ah was younger?" She questioned him, knowing only a few people knew of her pass.

"Comes with de job description. Y' had a home, den y' touch y'r boyfriend, y' drain em, den y' end up 'ere. Dat's all Gambit knows." He replied to her.

"Oh, are ya sure that's all ya know." She glanced over at him as she pressed a button on the side wall and a door opened. She stepped inside a metal looking room, the Danger Room. No one was in there, except for Mr. Summers who had his hands folded over his chest and looked like he had been waiting for quite a while.

"Dat and only de things y' told moi." He replied as he stepped into the room. 'Merde, dis is where dey train?' He thought to himself as he looked around at the large circular metal room.

"It's nice to see at least some people show up early." Mr. Summers said as Rogue made her way over to him. A few minutes later Carol Danvers, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Betsy Braddock, and Warren Worthington III entered the Danger Room. "It's about time." Scott mumbled to himself.

"It's not our fault, I mean you expect us to be here on a Saturday. Shouldn't be later on like towards night." Carol complained to the instructor. "Besides, its not our fault that SOME people have no lives, but to arrive on time." She whispered as she stood behind Rogue, who turned and gave her a glare.

"First of all we are not able to have them at night due to interferences, you all know what they are. Second, it is better to get your training done in the morning so you have the rest of the day to do whatever it is you please. Now please people, cooperate with me and you will be able to leave early.

"Quicker we get this done I can go to the mall." Kitty said as she looked over at Piotr. "You wanna come along." She asked cheerfully and smiled at him.

"Um, uh sure." Piotr answered her, looking unsure of himself.

"Oh, please. What is wrong with dis guy, girl wants to go out with y', y' say yes right away." Gambit said out loud, though Rogue was the only one who heard him. She shook her head, but did not say anything.

"Okay, now people. Due to Jubilee leaving as you guys were aware of since the last time that changed the teams. Plus with the arrival of Miss. Braddock and Mr. Worthington, the teams have been changed once again." Scott announced.

'Ah liked the team Ah was on last time.' Rogue thought to herself. The first time during training session it was her, Jubilee, and Piotr, while the other team was Bobby, Carol, and Kitty. The last time it had been uneven and now it looked like it still remained uneven.

"Okay, team red is Bobby, Kitty, Betsy, and Piotr." Scott announced, watching the teens meet with their team. "Blue team is of Warren, Carol, and Rogue." Scott said finally, even though there was no point, they were the only remaining people.

Carol turned to Rogue. "You better watch your back girlie." Carol said with a fake smile on her face, to make it look like she was pleased being placed on Rogue's team. "Angel it is great to have you on the team. Nice to know now we might stand a chance." She said as she walked over and shook Warren's hand.

"Nice to be on the team as well." Warren smiled at her. Carol then got closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"If I were you, I would stay away from the skunk. You never met her, but Jubilee had to leave because of Rogue. She sucked her dry and she will do the same to you if you touch or go near her. She hates other people who can touch, while she can't." Carol smiled as she pulled away from Warren's ear and looked over at Rogue.

"Gambit say y' should go kick her ass. She be lyin' about y'." Remy glared at Carol. He didn'. like her the first time he had seen her and now he seemed to be disliking her even more. 'Dat bitch.' He thought.

"Ah don' care what her or anyone else says about meh. And Ah don't care if bird boy likes meh or not. If he is stupid enough to fall for what she is sayin without findin out for himself, Ah don't care if Ah ever get ta know em." Rogue whispered as she stood away from her team.

"Okay now this is going to be a bit different than the normal training sessions. As you know we change it around in here, sometimes you will be fighting programs designed for each of you, or sometimes on teams and will fight against whatever is programed. This time, it will be team Blue vs team Red." Scott announced. After the last time of everyone saying that the sessions were getting boring and needed to be more real, he discussed it with the Professor and this was the outcome.

"That doesn't seem that hard." Bobby said.

"I almost forgot to mention, Storm is in the control room and has set it so lasers will be coming out of the walls. They are not fatal, but they are a bit painful when hit." Scott added.

"Isn't that like child abuse?" Kitty asked, not liking the idea of lasers coming at her while she was fighting.

"No it is not child abuse, for one your not children, and they only sting a bit." Scott sighed. 'Can we just start already.' He thought to himself, but then someone else started to argue as well.

"But you said that it can be a bit painful. Well is it or isn't it?" Carol rolled her eyes, giving Mr. Summers a hard time.

"They do not hurt, unless they are placed on full blast. Can we just begin this session, please." He almost sounded as if he was begging them. 'I swear next time Kurt gets to train them.' He thought to himself.

Both teams went to the opposite sides of each other in the room. Scott stayed in the room in case of any horse play or joking that went on. "Okay you may begin. . . now!"

The teams were uneven, but still were able to go against pretty well. Angel took up for the air and sped and Colossus, dodging the ice beams that were being sent at him by IceMan. He rushed by IceMan and grabbed Colossus around the back of his red uniform and brought his heavy metal body into the air.

"Hey that's cheating!" Bobby yelled as he saw his friend being lifted.

"No it isn't Bobby, this may happen on the battlefield." Scott shouted over to Bobby.

Angel then threw Colossus into the wall. The metallic man hit the wall and slide to the ground. He shook his head and got up again. Angel did not have time to pay attention to him, since Bobby was busy throwing ice beams at his wings.

"So you think you can take me?" Carol laughed as she approached Psylocke, who had two purple psyche-blades coming out of her hands.

"Bring it on." Psylocke said as she stood in battle position, waiting for Carol to make the first move. Carol flew right at Psylocke, who raised her hands to try and knock Carol down with the knives, but missed. Instead Carol landed in back of Psylocke and punched her from behind, sending the purple haired woman flying backwards.

"One down, three to go." Carol smiled. As she looked over to see how Angel was doing, who had been able to take out Colossus finally and was not working on a way to rid himself of IceMans's ice beams. "Well maybe two then." She mutter under her breath as she looked over to see Rogue and Kitty, sort of fighting.

It was harder to fight Kitty, for one every time Rogue tried to punch or kick her, it would phase through and she would keep backing up. "Dis one is cheatin'." Remy said as she watched Rogue fight and would keep telling her of what to do.

"Okay this is like getting really boring." Kitty said as she got far enough from Rogue.

"I agree." A voice from behind Kitty said. She turned around and saw Carol standing there and was then had her legs swiped from under her before she could phase herself.

"That's not fair." Kitty yelled as she hit the ground, indicating she was now out.

Carol glanced over at Rogue. "Ah was doin fine. Ah didn't need your help." Rogue growled at her. Carol only smiled and walked a bit closer to her.

"Who said I was helping you. I was merely doing as I was instructed to do, take out the opposing team. I see Angel can do it and so can I, as for you." She began to laugh at Rogue, who clenched her fists at her side. "are out of your league girl. You should go back to wherever you came from." Carol said as she turned away from Rogue.

"Well at least Ah'm not some stuck up who thinks their better than everyone else, when they're not. Ya try to intimidate meh, but it never works like it did with the others. Ah ain't scared of ya Carol, your nothin." Rogue glared at the other woman.

Rogue turned her attention back to seeing how Angel was doing, from the looks of it he was not having much luck with IceMan. 'Ah wish this stupid session would just end.' She thought to herself.

"Cher, duck!" Remy shouted at her as he noticed Carol and turned around and was flying straight at her. Rogue hit the floor as soon as she looked back to see Carol. Carol missed her and flew over her.

"Ya got lucky one time, but believe me your luck is about to run out." Carol shouted as she flew straight down at Rogue.

"Chere, stay there." Remy suggested to her.

'What is he thinkin?' Rogue thought to herself as she saw Carol getting closer and closer to her. Then finally she knew why.

Carol was struck with one of the lasers that came from the wall, it hit her right in the back and send her to the ground. "Thanks Remy." Rogue whispered to him with a small grin on her face.

"Anytime cher." He smiled back at her.

"OKAY THIS SESSION HAS ENDED!" Scott shouted, enraged after what he had just seen. "Everyone, you may leave. Carol I want to speak with you, now!" Scott shouted at them all. Everyone left as quickly as they could, not wanting to be in Mr. Summers way when he was angry.

Rogue left the room and saw Carol getting up slowly and making her way over to Scott. "Serves dat fille right." Remy said as he followed her out of the door.

No one had waited for her, as usual when taking the elevator up. Rogue sighed and pressed the button waiting for the lift to return, hoping it was before Carol was done being scolded at. "Ah don't know what her problem is." Rogue said under her breath.

"She just jealous of y' cher." Remy said, trying to make her feel better, she gave him a yeah-right look. "Anyways, y' did good at fightin' in dere, where y' learn to fight like that." He asked her.

"Logan taught meh." She answered as the elevator finally arrived back down. "Ah got a headache right now, can ya be quiet until Ah get some aspirin." She asked, not wanting to sound rude, but at the moment her head was killing her.

"D'aacord."

**End of Chapter 6**

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **this is the first actual Danger Room session, a bit different from how they show em, but I wanted them to have two teams against each other, for reasons . . . hope it I wrote it well enough. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **this is not the only Danger room session, there will be another, where they actually are in it, and not against each other. I just needed it to be this way for a reason. So major work out comes a bit later on, thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **I am pleased to know that the marsh men like this story that much , just make sure they don't roast themselves over a fire, I'd miss em if they left. I'll make sure I update as quick as I can so they don't drive ya too nuts. Thanks for reviewing

**Guild: **I think I am going to try to make them be more friendly with each other in the next chapter, if not that one then the next. Then there is a surprise for em, then they go from there. Thanks for reviewin

**addtothenoise: **I still feel bad for having him die, but it serves it purpose, didn't want it to be like every other fic, so I added that little twist to the story and changed Rogue. Glad ya liked the story so far, thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **yeah, I guess that is his one advantage of not being able to touch, he doesn't have to worry about claws. I almost forgot about Wolvies good hearing, we'll see what happens when it comes (because I dunt know what is going to happen during then either). Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **might be foreshadowing, I usually like leavin hints around the beginning of fics for what is to come. So it might, . Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **the fluff is in here, I actually already have those chapters already picked out, I can't wait to write those chapters. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **I kinda changed the danger room, you will be seeing the danger room later on for what it can do. Glad ya liked the last chapter thanks for reviewing


	9. No Longer Alone

**Prexistence:** I decided to change my outline for this story, I moved the Romy part a few chapters up, so it will be here sooner.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

They both entered the kitchen. Remy stood by the counter, while Rogue went over to one of the cabinet's to pull out some aspirin. "Y' get dese headaches a lot or is it from de work out?" Remy asked concerned about her.

Rogue pulled out a bottle of Advil from the cabinet and started to open the bottle. "Ah get them every now and then. Ah talked to the Professor and he says it is from when Ah absorb people. It's like once Ah do, their memories go into the back of mah mind and stay there. It's like mah head is getting over crowded." She replied as she got two pills out and went over to get some water.

"Can' y' get rid of dem?" He asked her as he watched her pop the pills in her mouth and drink the water.

"Ah've been going to sessions with him, he says that he can't get rid of em, but he is able to stop them from taken over mah mind." She answered as she placed the glass in the sink and put the aspirin away.

"Well dat's good at least. Y'll get control over it, Gambit sure of it." He smiled confidently at her.

"Ah hope ya right, maybe then Ah won't have ta worry about everyone runnin away from meh and be able ta live a normal life." She said sadly as she looked down at her gloves.

Remy was about ready to comfort her when he heard someone enter the room. "You little bitch, you know if you could of just worked with the team none of this would of happened." A female voice said as she passed right through Remy, who shuddered.

"It ain't mah fault ya attacked meh. Ah was workin with the group, but ya decided to attack meh." Rogue argued back to Carol, who had a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, if you wanted to you could of taken out Kitty. All you have to do is touch her with your poison skin and drain her like you do with everyone else." Carol said, waving her hand around.

"Ah would never do it, but at least Ah don't need ta cheat in the Danger Room." Rogue said to her, she was not going to back down from Carol.

"Y' got what y' deserved." Remy added in. Rogue gave him a small smile, but it disappeared as Carol went on.

"It's my power, unlike you I don't need to steal it from others." Carol said proudly as she placed a hand on her chest. "I am probably one of the strongest people in the mansion, which is something I don't think you understand yet." Carol glared at Rogue.

"Ya not the strongest in the mansion. For one Miss. Munroe could strike you down with lightenin, Mr. Summers could shoot you with his optic blast before ya could move, Mr. Wagner could bamf ya ta Antarctica before ya had a chance to move, do Ah need to even say what the Professor could do or what some of the others can do?" Rogue rubbed it into Carol's face.

"Please, I am invulnerable, their little powers could hit me, but in the end I would win. Because of you I got two months detention and just so you know I am going to make sure you understand what I have been saying." Carol said as she got up close to Rogue's face. "Best part, you won't know when it will happen." Carol smiled at Rogue before she turned to leave for the door.

"Dat femme needs major therapy." Remy commented as he watched Carol leave. He turned back to Rogue who was looking away from him. "Don' tell Remy y' believe all dat? Chere, y' are better than her, maybe not physically, but emotionally. She wants to drive fear into others. Y' are not like dat, Gambit know y' want others to be around y'. De only reason why dey are friendly with her is because dey scared of her. Would y' want friends dat are only dere because dey are scared?" He asked her.

Rogue looked over at him and smiled. "Na, Ah wouldn't." She replied quietly. "Thanks Remy, it's nice ta have someone that cares." She told him. Remy grinned at her.

"What happened to swamp rat?" He asked her. She gave a small laugh.

"Fine, ya want meh ta start callin ya that, Ah though ya didn't like it." She said as she began to leave the kitchen and head for the stairs. She stopped before the table by the stairs and picked up a newspaper that was in the pile.

"Gambit fine with any name y' give him." He smiled as he followed her up the stairs. "What' de newspaper for chere?" He asked her.

"Ah got a assignment ta do for Miss. Munroe's class. We are suppose ta find a article in it and write a short summary on what event in history can be related to this." She replied with a sigh.

"Dat one y'r on y'r own cher." Remy said as they reached the top of the stairs and started walking to Rogue's room.

"Did you hear of what she did in the Danger Room?" They both heard a voice in one of the bed rooms say.

"Yeah, from what I heard Carol was trying to motivate Rogue to work as a team and Rogue tried to drain her. Carol tried to defend herself, but got into trouble." Another voice said.

"Stupid kids." Remy muttered under his breath as they reached Rogue's room.

"Ah guess some people found out about the Danger Room." Rogue said as she placed the newspaper on her dresser and went to the window to open it up.

"No offense to de teachers 'ere, but de kids 'ere are stupid. Hasn't anyone ever taught dem anythin'?" Remy asked as he stood by her dresser and watched the wind blow her hair away from her face.

"Carol probably went around tellin people that." Rogue said as she leaned her head against the window. She raised a hand up to her forehead. "Ah think Ah'm gonna take a nap, until this headache wears off." She said as she walked quietly over to her bed and laid down.

"Someone should really teach dat fille a lesson. Why don't de Professor kick her out?" He asked her.

"She is on warnin, but she doesn't take it seriously." She said as she rolled over to her side. "Did Ah ever tell ya of why Bobby and meh broke up?" She asked him.

"Non, still don' know why y' got together wit dat little ice prick." Remy said as she looked at her.

"We were goin' good, Ah could tell Bobby was afraid of mah powers and tried ta hide it. He was gettin better though, Ah mean he actually kissed meh. But then when Carol came she told Bobby some stuff, from what Ah heard and he dumped meh the next day. The following Carol and Bobby were a item." She told him as she laid face down on her pillow.

"De kid is more stupid den Gambit thought. Y' deserve better den him cher, y' deserve de best." Remy replied as he walked over to the side of her bed.

"Ya right, no one wants ta go out with meh." Rogue said as she rolled over onto her back and looked at him.

"Y'r one of de most beautiful femme Gambit ever seen in his life, not to mention one of de most smartest, and bravest." He told her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She said to him, still smiling. "Ah am glad Ah got ya as a guardian demon." She said with a small laugh as she looked as his face.

"Gambit already told y' he ain't a demon, y' tryin' to hurt his feelin's?" He said as he faked looking hurt. "Go to sleep cher, I'll be watchin' y'." He told her as she rolled to her other side for a nap.

Remy smiled as he watched her sleep. 'She really is beautiful.' He thought to himself as he looked down at her. 'Why couldn' Remy meet y' when he was alive?' He thought to himself as a gust of wind blew into the wind and knocked the newspaper onto the floor and scattered it around the room.

"Perhaps cher should of closed de window before she took a nap." Remy mumbled as he went over to the newspaper. "Well at least now Gambit got somethin' to do." He said as he bent down to read the newspaper.

"Borin, borin, borin." He murmured as he looked over the column's that didn't interest him. He finally caught site of one that got his interest. It showed three men being held back, it looked like they were yelling at the other two men who were also being held back. One was yelling, but the other had a smirk across his face.

"Mon Dieu." He whispered, recognizing the men. The three that were being held back was his father Jean-Luc, his brother Henri, and his cousin Lapin. The other two were Julien, who was the one smiling and the other one was his father. He began to read the article to find out what had happened.

"Dat bastard." Remy said quietly as he clenched his fists. The article had said that a few weeks ago that Julien Borderaeux had hired a man to kill him, but there being no proof they couldn't do anything about it.

"Unification, dat's a laugh." He mumbled, remembering that the Thieves and Assassins Guild had come to a peace treaty almost a year ago. "Gambit'll get dat bastard back." He said as he stood up and turned back to Rogue. "First protector her, den Gambit deal with Julien later." He swore to himself.

**End of Chapter 8**

**bored247: **okay okay, I'll update just don't let them get burnt! they are too cute. I'd be sad if they left forever, I like the little guys, I hope they were pleased with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **that is her purpose to annoy ppl, I see she is doing her job well. There is a Romy chapter coming up soon, both of them tell each other how they feel. I just got add a few things in here before that chapter comes. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **lol, her time will come. I am not sure if there will be more of Carol after this chapter. I might just add her as a background person until the big event happens. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **finals went great, glad they are over now I am concentrate more on my fics. Carol will be getting hers in the future, the little laser was nothing compared to what will happen. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **I kinda should of made Carol's punishment worse, but 2 months detention will have to settle for now. She will be getting in _more_ trouble later. Carol also has no life thats why she is going around trying to make Rogue's life miserable, for now, other reasons will come later. Thanks for reviewing

**Guild: **they will be understanding it a bit more come later, I was tryin to think of ways to have him help her out with the Danger Room and since she did not know of what Carol was going to do, he was able to help her, not the last time he will be helpin her either. Thanks for reviewing

**addtothenoise: **I never read a comic with Ms. Marvel, I have only read of what happened between her and Rogue. Helps the story when it is the opposite of the comics, which will come much later. Carol will be getting more punishments later on. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh: **I decided to switch that, it helps the story a bit when Carol is the bad guy, I know after she woke up after being drained she blamed Rogue, but the X-men defended her or I think it was something like that. . . I forgot. Glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900:** there will be more Carol bashing later, and Carol getting what she deserves for being well her. Also not the last time Remy will be saving Rogue in a fight. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **glad ya liked the last chapter, lol and yeah she is in trouble, but she will get into more later, this was just a little compared to what will happen to her. Thanks for reviewing

**Windvuur: **I almost know the comics by heart, plus it being the movieverse, it should have a bit of reference to where it's origin came from. Glad I am doing good on the accent, I didn't think I was doing it as good as some other peoples. In this chapter it explained a bit of why Carol doesn't like Rogue, what happened in the comics didn't happen in here, and it's no secret that I am planning on adding that in here. Thank you so much for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **I am glad ya like the story so far and continue to, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** glad ur likin this story and you are close in guessing, but not quite. Kinda hard for me to explain without giving something away. I'll update as fast as I can, thanks for reviewing


	10. New Friends

**Prexistence:** I couldn't help it, I really really wanted to write this chapter. So here it is a bit earlier then its suppose to.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

Remy paced around the room, trying to get his mind off of the newspaper. 'Should of known somethin' was up when they wanted peace.' He thought to himself as he stopped pacing and looked over at Rogue's sleeping form. "Chere is still asleep, wish she would wake up. Need something to keep moi mind on somethin' else." He whispered to himself as he turned and saw that she had left one of her drawers open enough to look inside.

Remy cocked his head as he glanced down at what was in the drawer. 'Now dis is better.' He thought to himself, not hearing Rogue sit up in her bed.

"What the hell are ya doin!" Rogue yelled at him as she jumped off her bed, throwing her blanket off her as ran to her dresser to close the drawer.

Remy put his hands up in defense. "Remy just makin' sure nothin' bad is in dere." He tried to sound innocent, but Rogue glared at him.

"What were ya plannin ta find in mah underwear drawer?" She asked as she put a hand on her hip, waiting for a answer.

"What's so bad about dem, y' have a lovely choice in underwear." He smiled at her, making blush red from embarrassment.

"If Ah catch ya snoopin around there again, Ah'll make sure ya regret it!" She shouted at him as she went to pick the blanket up off the floor and placed it back on her bed.

"Y'r headache gone, Remy guessin'?" He asked her, watching as she turned back to face him.

"Yeah, it's much better now actually." She said with a small smile on her face, until she looked at the ground to find all the newspapers spread all over the room. "What did ya do?" She accused him as she began to pick up the newspapers.

"Gambit didn' do nothin'. Y' left de window open and den dey flew all over." He said as he folded his arms over his chest, while watching her pick the newspaper up. He clenched his hand into a fist when he saw her pick up the newspaper that talked about the guilds. 'Dat is far from over.' He thought to himself.

Rogue tossed the newspapers back onto the top of her dresser and then went over to close the window. "Wow it got cold out." She shivered and rubbed her arms to try and warm up.

"Maybe a y' need a hot bath to warm y' up cher." He said with a grin on his face.

"Ah don't think so swamp rat. With the look on yar face Ah can see ya walkin in on meh. Ah'll just get a sweater." She said as she walked over to grab a sweater she had lying on the floor next to her bed to put it on.

Rogue turned back to Remy. "What have ya been up ta while Ah was asleep?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of the sweater.

"Just did some readin'." He gave his best poker face. 'Remember, make sure she is safe first, den get dat bastard later.' He reminded himself. "Have a nice dream cher?"

Rogue shrugged as she sat on her bed. "It was alright Ah guess. Ah actually had a dream about ya." She answered. Remy right eyebrow rose.

"And what exactly happened in dis dream?" He asked as he walked a bit closer to her, his arms unfolded.

"It was nothin special. Just well ya know." She said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Non, come on. Y' can tell Gambit, he won't and can't tell anyone else." He said with a grin on his face.

Rogue sighed. "If Ah don't wanna tell ya, Ah don't have ta." She said as she turned around on her bed to face away from him.

"Come on cher, y' know y' wanna tell moi." He said as he walked over to the side of the bed to see her face. She glared back at him.

"Ya not gonna leave meh alone are ya?" She asked looking straight into his red on black eyes.

"Oui." He said as he moved closer.

"Fine, well. The dream was Ah saw ya downstairs in the mansion. No one else was here except for meh and ya. And..." She was cut off when she heard someone from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kurt Wagner standing there.

"Are you okay Rogue? You vere talking to yourself." He said, looking at her with concern in his yellow eyes.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." She said as she got off her bed. "Did ya need somethin?" She asked him.

"I brought you some food, since you missed dinner. Ze Professor said that you vere sleeping and not to disturb you. So I thought to try again." Kurt said as he handed a plate with a sandwich on it. "Ze others ate all ze rest of ze food." He explained.

"Thanks." She said with a smile on her face. "Ah wasn't that hungry anyways, this will do" She told her teacher as she closed the door.

"Now cher, about dat dream?" Remy asked, still waiting to find out what she had dreamt about.

"Well Ah got to eat so yah will have ta wait." She told him as she bit into her sandwich. Remy gave a pouting face.

"Come on cher, y' can talk and eat at de same time." He said as he walked over to her. She shook her head.

"A lady never talks while she eats." She laughed, almost choking on her sandwich. She placed a hand to her throat, waiting for the food to finally go down.

"Y' ok cher. As much as Remy would like to, he can't perform CPR on y'." He told her as she swallowed the bit of the sandwich.

"Ah'm fine." She said as she ate some more of the sandwich. She placed the plate on the dresser and took what was left of the sandwich in her hand to carry it.

"Mah god, Ah was asleep for most of the day." She looked stunned at seeing it was already nine thirty at night. "Why didn't ya wake meh up?' She looked over at him.

"Y' looked so peaceful, didn' want to disturb y'." He said with a innocent smile on his face. Rogue sighed as she placed the sandwich on her night stand. She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Took moi advice on de bath?" He asked through the door.

"Ah gotta use the bathroom, if ya don't mind." She called through the door. Remy backed away.

Remy walked around the room and stood in front of the mirror. 'Dis great, Gambit can't even see if he havin a good hair day or not. Probably de same from when he was alive.' He thought to himself. He heard the door open and turned to see two kids sneak into Rogue's room. 'Not smart petit's.' He thought to himself.

"Marie, y' got company. De both look like dere twelve." He called into the bathroom to alert Rogue. "De one has brown hair and glasses." He started to describe them.

"Jamie what are ya doin in mah room!" Rogue said from the bathroom, startling the two intruders.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea. Why did you take the dare." The other kid said to Jamie.

"Rahne, that goes for ya too. Ah don't intrude on your privacy." She said again, making Rahne stand in her place.

"I am sorry Miss. Rogue. Please don't hurt us." Jamie started to cry as Rogue emerged from the bathroom.

"Ah'm not gonna hurt ya. Ah was just wonderin what ya were doin in mah room." She said in a calmer voice.

"The older kids said we were babies. They said if we went into your room and took something to show we had been in and out they would let us hang out with them. Please don't drain us like they say you do to anyone that intrudes your room." Rahne explained as she pushed tears into her eyes.

Rogue stared down at them. "For starters Jamie and Rahne, they are lyin ta ya. Ah don't drain people that come in mah room. Ah have never done that." She told the two.

"But they said that. . ." Jamie was going to protest.

"Have Ah done anythin ta ya?" She asked them. Both children looked at each other then looked back at Rogue.

"I guess not. You also seem much more nicer than how they put you. They said you were mean and were going to steal all of our powers and memories one day." Rahne said.

Rogue smiled down at them. "Ya still believe what they say ta ya?" She asked them.

"Not really, then again they were also wrong about the hairy claw man." Jamie said. Rogue let out a chuckle.

"He was harmless too wasn't he. He went to protect ya guys when the mansion was attack." She told them. They both nodded in agreement with her. "It is gettin late, ya both better be gettin some sleep." She ordered them. Jamie left the room, soon followed by Rahne. However, before Rahne left she went over to Rogue and told her to bend down to her level.

"I am sorry." Rahne told her as she hugged Rogue. Rogue hugged her back, she had clothing all over her so no skin was touching the younger student.

"Gambit wish he had a camera." Remy smiled as he watched the two. Rogue looked over at him.

"See ya later Miss. Rogue." Rahne said as she skipped out the door way.

"Sweet kids." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. She then went over to close the door, the hallway was already dark, meaning everyone was suppose to be in their rooms by now.

"How it feel to finally have someone not bein' a bone head?" Remy asked as Rogue smiled at him.

"Their young, but at least not everyone is scared of meh." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Ah just hope that whoever told them that Ah drain the life outta people doesn't convince them that Ah do again." She said with a sigh.

"If de petit's be smart enough de tell de person dere full of it." Remy told her as she went over to her bed and laid down and pulled the cover over herself. She reached over and turned off the light that she had left on from earlier in the day.

"Hope ya can find somethin ta do." She said to him. Remy shook his head.

"Dere so much he can do. Y' took away de only thing entertainin' to him." He said, meaning the opened drawer to Rogue's underwear.

"Ah warned ya already once, Ah ain't gonna warn ya again." She told him as she rolled to her side. "Night swamp rat." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Night river rat." He said back to her. He stared down at her while she got comfy enough to sleep.

"Love ya, Remy." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Remy stood in shock as she gazed at her. Finally a grin appeared back on his face.

"Love y' too, Marie." He said as he walked to the side of her bed to look down at the angel before him.

**End of Chapter 9**

**FluidDegree:** Carol's time will come, I won't reveal it because then it would ruin it. Though I think a lot of ppl will be very very very happy when it comes. She deserves it. There will be some big news coming up about Remy's family later, I actually just thought of it while writing this. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **I am trying to put more romy in here, there is a big one coming up, then a huge one later on. And as for someone else knowing about Gambit being there, there are two characters that will soon know he is there, maybe three, but I'm not revealin em. Thanks for reviewing!

**dawn1: **lol, yeah well in here she tells him she loves him, but well she was drifting off to sleep. And well u hate Carol now, wait until later. She gets worse, yes it is possible! Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900: **don't need to worry Bella won't be in this fic, Julien I am not making any promises on though. They both are going to begin to having feeling for each other more and more. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **he was bending over to look at it. He sadly can't touch anything, but the floor. Also thinking too much is a good thing, I've already hid somethings in this fic that will come into play later, so far no one has found em. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** lol, yep he is the best there is. And I guess there is one good use out of Julien, but still he is pure dirt! Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **well their in luck, I decided to update earlier than im suppose to. And glad ya not going to burn the little guys, they are so cute! I shall update as fast as I can for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **well he is and not really, ya won't be hearing about his problems until later, later on in the fic. And I am not going to reveal what I am going to do with Remy, yet. I actually have two ideas of what to do with em and Rogue. Ones mean and the other is nice. Havn't decided yet. Thanks for reviewing

**Guild:** yep his feelings for her are growing and her feelings are beginning to grow too. As for the Guilds, they don't know that Remy is there so they won't be showing up. There will be more news of them. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**foolchick05: **aww thank you . And as for Rogue absorbing Carol, that is going to happen, I think a lot of ppl already know that too, thats why I am revealin that. As for whose fault, not revealing. And for Remy leaving Rogue when they fall in love, well you'll see. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **I believe it is chapter 11 that more romy comes in, I think that or chapter 10 or 12, eh I'll make sure its 11. I've heard news from all around the world, so a argument over a death would catch the newspaper, if not well the media in the story cares about it, because I will make them be useful. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **yeah, and with Carol lying they never will get the total truth, but at least we won't be seeing her around for a few chapters to come. Decided to give em a break and let them get closer together. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh**: I never actually heard of Wanda until Evolution, don't really pay that much attention to comics unless they involve Remy or Rogue or my other favorite X-Men. And I am using Carol to be the bad guy in this fic, well at least for now, unless I can think of someone else to be in here also. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **lol, don't worry, Carol will get hers sometime. But at least u get a vacation from her for a while. She won't be in the next few chapters. And for Rogue helpin Gambit with the Guild, she doesn't and won't find out about that, until later on. Thanks for reviewing


	11. Advice from a Friend

**Prexistence:** I have something planned for next chapter, though I am rethinking on it. I was thinking of adding a song to go along with it, I am not sure if I want to add it though. Well I'll figure it out before the next update. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

'Non, stop thinkin' about it. She didn' mean it like that, did she?' Remy thought for the millionth time as he gazed outside and onto the beautiful grounds on the mansion. 'Mebbe Remy should ask her, non can' do dat either. She probably think y'r comin' onto her.' He sighed frustrated.

Rogue opened her left eye slowly to see Remy standing by the window, not noticing that she had awoken. She opened her other eye to look at him. 'Wow, he sure is handsome lookin standin there.' She thought to herself, but didn't get up. She just stared at him for a while.

'Wonder if he is able to take off that jacket, even though he is in a ghost like state or however, it is called.' She thought to herself as she tilted her head looking at him. 'Wouldn't hurt if he lost the shirt and. . . gah Ah'm startin to sound like Jubilee.' She cursed her thoughts and pushed them into the back of her mind.

'Ah bet he had tons of girls lined up ta date em. Probably a drag for him ta be stuck with meh.' She thought as she finally sat up, catching his attention.

"Mornin chere, sleep well?" Remy smiled at her, seeing her now awake. Rogue ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, it was great." She said, keeping her gaze away from him. "Um, Ah got a question Ah wanna ask ya." She said, still avoiding eye contact with her.

Remy raised a eyebrow at her. 'Please bring it up.' He thought to himself. "What is it cher?" He asked her.

Rogue removed the blankets away from her and stared at the ground. "Do ya regret bein stuck with meh?" She asked him, her left hand was shaking as she waited for the answer.

Remy looked surprised at her. "Gambit don' consider it bein stuck with y'. He actually happy he was able to meet y', otherwise he never be able to." He answered her in a serious voice. Rogue finally turned to look at him. 'Do regret leavin mon family, but don' see a femme like dis everyday.' He thought as he looked into her green eyes that he adored.

"Besides, Gambit could always just leave and ask for a new assignment if he didn' like y'." He added in, she smiled at him and got off the bed.

"Ah'm sure there are a bunch of other freaks like meh out there." She said as she went into the bathroom to get a brush to smooth out her hair.

"But none so beautiful as y'." He told her as he looked into the bathroom. "Gambit actually learn a lot from dis. Apparently dere are bigger bitches dan Belladonna and Candra." He said as he thought of the Assassin.

"Who's Belladonna and Candra?" Rogue asked as she placed the hair brush away. "Old girlfriend?" She said as she raised her eye brow at him.

Remy shook his head. "Non, Bella be mon family enemies daughter. Dat girl and de rest of dat family need major therapy." Remy told her, shuddering at the thought of their last encounter before the Guild's declared peace.

"What's so bad about em, sugah?" Rogue asked as she came out of the bathroom and leaned on her dresser.

"Dey Assassins." He told her, seeing the shock look in her face.

"Oh mah god. Why did ya family mess around with em?" She asked him.

"It's a long story." He said with a sigh, not wanting to really wanting to talk about the Guilds.

"What about Candra?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Believe Gambit, y' don' wanna know wit dat one." He stated to her. "Carol rank up high wit dem, think she actually can outrank dem both." He told her, making her laugh.

"Now there's a person with a lot of problems." She said to him. There was a knock on her door. "Who is?" She said cautiously, incase it might be Carol or someone else that was going to poke fun at her and her mutation.

"It's Ororo, you got a call on line 3." Storm's voice said from behind the door.

"Thanks Miss. Munroe." Rogue said to her teachers as she went over to her night stand and picked up her phone. She pushed line 3. 'Maybe Logan finally decided to call and tell meh of where he is.' She thought to herself, before she answered. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"IT'S BEEN WAY TO LONG, WE GOTTA TALK MORE OFTEN!" A voice said from the phone. Rogue pulled the phone away from her ear before she became deaf. Even Gambit could hear of what was being said.

"Jubilee, not so loud. Your going ta make meh deaf girl." Rogue said happy to hear her friend's voice. "And besides ya never gave meh a number, where are ya at?" Rogue asked her friend as she sat back down on her bed and laid down.

"I decided to return to my true love. The malls of California. I already used up all the money I had, so now I am working and staying in a friend of my parent's apartment. I love California!" Jubilee said with a happy sigh. "Any news of Wolvie yet, or did he never come back?" She asked.

"Na, he has not returned. Still havn't heard from em yet either." Rogue answered her with a bit of sadness in her voice. Rogue looked over at Remy and motioned for him to give her some privacy.

"Can' do dat cher." He told her as he stood his ground. Rogue lowered the phone and placed her hand on the speaker of it.

"Ah need some privacy, go out into the hall for now. Nothin is gonna happen ta meh, now please." She told him firmly. He didn't want to argue with her so he obeyed and went right through the door.

"Rogue, Rogue. Come in Rogue." She heard coming from the phone.

"Sorry, what were ya sayin?" She asked, happy she was now alone to talk with Jubilee. Finally someone to talk to that wouldn't think she was crazy.

"I was saying that when Wolvie comes back, call me and we will tie him up to make sure he doesn't leave again. I mean the least he can do is call, but no we don't get that from him either." Jubilee said to her again. "Is someone there with you? By the way, how is it going, that Carol still there?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah she is still here, makin mah life miserable like before." Rogue replied.

"She causes you any more trouble to you I am going to fly up there and blind her!" Jubilee told her friend.

Rogue smiled. "Ah can handle her. Ah wanna ask ya somethin, it is kinda important at the moment." Rogue told her friend. She didn't know if it would be a good idea getting advice from Jubilee, but better to have another voice to help her.

"Go ahead, I'm listenin. Wait let me guess, you got a thing for Mr. Summers." Jubilee said, trying to predict what her friend would say.

"What? Eww, no! But there is someone Ah do like someone, Ah don't know how ta tell em." Rogue said quietly into the phone, praying that Remy was not ease dropping on her.

"Hmm, well how strong are your feeling for this guy?" Jubilee asked, for once acting serious.

"Ah don't know, Ah keep havin dreams about em where meh and him kiss, go on dates, able ta have a life together. Ah can't stop thinkin about him." Rogue told Jubilee.

"Does he know you? Is he nice? Is he hot?" Jubilee questioned the first things that came to her head.

"Yes to all three." Rogue replied. "If ya saw him, ya would drop ta the ground. He's that hot." Rogue told her as she leaned her head against the pillow and twirled a piece of her hair with her fingers.

"And he isn't taken? Then snatch him up before anyone else can! Next time I call you better be with him." Jubilee ordered to her.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way, what do Ah do then?" Rogue asked her, there was no way she was going to walk up to Remy and say she had feelings for him. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' She thought to herself.

"Well at least you told him how you felt, I mean there is nothing wrong with telling a person you like them. He have to be a idiot to say no to you. Besides it's not like he is there 24/7 with you, so it's not like you will see him all the time if he doesn't feel the same way." Jubilee stated, though it made Rogue even more uneasy.

'Actually he is.' She thought. "Ah guess your right. Ah mean he can't do anythin if he doesn't feel the same. Ah want him ta like meh and don't want ta scare em off." Rogue said as she left her hair alone finally.

"You won't, just make sure Carol is out of the building when telling him. Oh, by the way what's his name?" Jubilee asked, forgetting to ask this guys name that her friend had a crush on.

"His name is Remy." She said with a smile when saying it. "Ah'll think about what ya said a bit more before doin anythin." Rogue told her. "Do meh a favor and don't tell anyone please." Rogue added in.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Jubilee swore to herself.

"There is one problem though, beside meh not being able to touch, well he can't touch anything at all. He passes through them all the time, like a ghost." Rogue told her.

"That is a problem, hmm I will think about that. Well maybe the Professor will be able to help him and he will, like you be able to touch someone." Jubilee said happily into the phone. "Sorry I got to make this conversation short, but I got to get ready for work."

'Not that easy when he is dead.' Rogue thought before returning to the conversation. "Yeah, maybe. Well it was great talking to you, call back soon and take care of yourself." Rogue said cheerfully into the phone.

"That goes for you to, girl! Take care." Jubilee said before hanging up the phone.

Rogue placed the phone on back and sat on her bed. 'What do Ah do?' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile outside Rogue's door, Remy waited as patiently as he could. He would make faces at the students that passed by him in the hall, despite the fact they couldn't see him. 'Dese little brats are lucky dey actually able to have a body and touch. Instead dey take advantage of it and decide to be rude to mon cher.' He thought to himself.

'Dere's another thing, what Gambit goin to do about dis. He ask her, she think he a pervert, den Gambit go to hell for sure.' He thought to himself. 'Gambit gotta ask Jeannie if she can let him read other's minds.'

The door finally opened. "Ya can come in now, swamp rat." She said with a smile on her face. Remy came into the room, Rogue shut the door behind her.

"So who was dat cher?" Remy asked her.

"That was Jubilee, the one Ah told ya about in the picture. She just called ta see how Ah was doin and we talked for a bit." Rogue told him as she sat on her bed.

"What y' two talk about?" He asked with a grin across his face.

"Ah'm not tellin ya, it's personal stuff." Rogue told him as she folded her arms and stared back at him.

"Y' can trust Gambit, he won' tell. Just curious." He told her as he came to stand beside her. "Please." He pouted as he bent his knees to be at her level.

"Well, okay fine if ya really wanna know." Rogue said to him. 'This will fix ya.' She thought to herself. "Ah skipped mah last period and Ah'm really worried about it." Rogue smiled at him.

"Too much info cher." Gambit said as he stood up. 'She lyin'.' He thought to herself.

"Well Ah'm go take a shower, hopefully you'll manage another few more minutes without meh." Rogue said sarcastically.

"Don' know cher, it will be hard. Gambit be so attached to y'." He said with a smirk on his face as his eye's followed her to the bathroom.

"Very funny." She said as she shut the door.

"Who said Remy was bein' funny, he serious." Gambit said as the water turned on in the bathroom. His smile disappeared from his face. 'Y' have no idea how much.' He thought to himself. He folded his arms across his chest.

'What de hell is wrong with moi, never acted scared around any woman. But dis one, there's somethin about her.' Remy thought to himself as he watched the bathroom door and waited for her to come out.

**End of Chapter 10**

**kyo-kitty: **I am thinking of adding more of Rahne and Jamie in for later, not sure yet. Originally they were suppose to run away from Rogue, but I decided to have them be nice, it's better that way. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **I am glad ya enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **actually with the next chapter, Remy finally confesses how he feels for her, so yeah romy big time next chapter! Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **glad ya still are enjoyin the story. The little kids won't be in for a while, they will show up a bit later. I'll update as fast as I can. Thank you for reviewing

**bored247: **lol, glad they are happy, I do wish to anger them. Ill update as fast as I can, next chapter I am sure they will be very happy with, well I hope if I comes out right. Thanks for revieiwng

**firestorm13: **I left who it was that told them unknown, it can be anyone the reader wants it to be, most votes Carol. And as for Remy being dead, there are ways around everything, I've had it planned out since the beginning of this story. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **I have thought of 5 different ways for Rogue to be able to touch, but since Remy can't touch anything puts it more to a challenge. But there is a way around everything, glad ya like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900: **glad ya liked the last one there will be more of that in the next chapter, also Rogue explains the ending of the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **lol, it will be discussed in the next chapter about the I love you part at the end of the last chapter and some other things they will discuss. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **right now Rogue is a bit confused on her feelings, Remy isn't. Though next chapter we will find out what her true feelings are. thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh: **number 50-53 I think in the Ultimate where Gambit and Rogue are together, well he kidnaped her. I love that issue , I never seen the Acedemy comics, I've looked at my bookstore and library, but never found em :( still searching. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **actually won't be seeing the little kids for a bit, but they will be back later. And I will make sure I update much faster, well it is easier now that I got only 2 things to work on. So next update should be really soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Guild: **I kinda went through the friend part a bit fast, right now she is a confused on her feelings, she thinks she has, but is not sure. As for Remy, he is. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica de Los Ojos Café: **I kinda started feeling bad for Rogue, so decided to give her at least someone, besides the teachers, remy, and jubilee, to be able to speak with, without being scared away. Who better than kids, who don't know what they are really doing. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M. bookworm247: **I almost cried while reading your review, thank you very much. I am glad that you like the story so much. I actually had doubts when writing this fic that people would like it, I was wrong, big time. I am bored most of the time when there is no school, so I'll be updating a lot more, more than 3 chapters. Thank you for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo:** glad ya like the story so far , I am glad a fellow Romy fan approves of it. I'll update as fast as I can, thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **yeah, maybe Rogue should put a T.V or something in there so he can watch, but it would keep her up. Also more Rahne and Jamie a bit later, after a certain someone comes home. Thanks for reviewing


	12. True Feelings

**Prexistence:** dunt know why, but this chapter didn't want to cooperate with me until the end, which is sorta a cliffhanger. . The next one will hopefully be better. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

Remy sighed as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. 'Could really go for a cigarette right now.' He thought to himself.

Rogue turned off the water to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. 'Ah can do this, Ah've faced worse. Being held by Magneto, sorta flew a jet, got stabbed, but what scares meh is telling someone mah feelings.' She thought to herself. "Well Ah'll get no where by standin here." She says to herself as she picks up the towel on the ground and hangs it up before opening the door.

She exited the bathroom to find Remy standing there, like he usually was. She gave him a smile. "Sorry Ah kept ya waitin." She told him.

"Was wonderin' when y' come out and greet moi with y'r beautiful presence." He said with a grin across his face as he stared straight into her emerald eyes.

'Gee ya know Ah really like ya. He'd think Ah'm a idiot.' She thought to herself as she began to think of something to do. "Well Ah got some homework ta do." She told him as she grabbed the newspapers and began going through them.

"What y' goin' to do de report on?" He asked her as he stood over her, looking down at the paper.

"Ah don't know yet. If ya want ya can go take a walk around the mansion. Ya don't need ta stay with meh, Ah'll be fine." She told him, hoping he would leave so she could concentrate on her assignment and stop thinking about him.

"Y' don' want ol' Gambit around to watch over y'?" He pouted at her. 'Anythin' happen to y', never forgive mon self. To hell with mon assignment.' He thought to himself.

"Ah'll manage ta survive without ya." She told him as she grabbed a notebook that was on the side of her bed and started writing in it as she glanced back at the paper.

"Just give moi a call and Gambit be 'ere in less den a second." He told her as he went right through the closed door. 'Guess could go spy on de petit's in dis school. Hm, what to do?" He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway glancing at some of the doors.

"Oh my god! Sure I'll go with you! I've been like waiting forever for you to ask me!" He heard a familiar voice say. He went a few steps until he looked into one of the rooms to find the girl from the Danger Room and a guy from there also.

"What did cher say deir names were?" He asked himself as he watched the girl hug the tall man.

"I am glad Kitty, I was thinking you didn't like me." The man told the girl, who just hugged him tighter.

"Pete, you goof. I've been waiting for you to ask me since like forever." She told him as she finally let go of him. "I was afraid I was going to end up going by myself, I mean how embarrassing would that be?" Kitty laughed.

Peter smiled down at Kitty. "I would never let you go to the dance alone. By the way when is it, please tell me it isn't tomorrow." He asked worriedly.

"No, no, its like in a few days or so. It's posted around everywhere. Apparently the Professor finally agreed to let us turn the Danger Room into a dance floor for one night. I remember hearing Mr. Summers was not to happy about that." She told him excitedly.

Remy looked down the hall, back at Rogue's door. "She never mentioned anythin' about a dance." He whispered to himself.

Rogue threw the notebook on the floor, she had tried to do her homework, but at the moment she still couldn't. "Damnit, why the hell am Ah thinkin about him so much. It's just a guy." She said angrily to herself. 'Stop kiddin yourself, Marie, you know you like him thats why.' She thought.

She flipped through the newspaper, looking at the pages briefly. She stopped on a page and looked down at the picture on the page. 'Wonder what made them so mad?' She thought to herself as she looked at the people that were arguing. She skimmed through the article until she landed on a name that looked familiar.

"Remy LeBeau..." She read, her eyes went wide. 'Oh mah god, this is him!' She thought to herself. "He was killed, poor guy. It looked like his family really cared a lot about him." She whispered as she closed the paper. "Ah'm go find him."

She rolled off her bed and went over to the door and looked down the hallway. 'Where is he at?' She thought as she left her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway looking for him. She took quick glances at the open doors of the rooms to see if he was in there, but also trying to make it look like she was looking for someone.

She walked pass Miss. Munroe's room and found him in there walking around. "Get outta there." She told him as she stood outside the room.

"Dis woman sure likes plants." Remy stated as he looked at the different plants spread around the room.

"Please." Rogue begged him, trying to get him to follow her. He finally listened and exited the room and out into the hallway by her. "I finished mah homework and Ah kinda wanted ta talk ta ya." She lied about the first part. 'Ah can finish it before class starts, no big.' She thought to herself as they walked down to her bed room.

"So what did y' want to talk about, chere?" Remy asked her as she came into the room, closing the door behind her. She stayed starring at the door for a few seconds before turning around to face him.

"How did ya die?" She asked, she hid her left hand behind her back.

He looked away from her. "Only thing Gambit remembers before he died was sitting on his bike, den he remember hearing a car come by him. He turned and de last thing he saw was de lights from it." He answered her as he cross his arms over his chest and looked down.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah was wonderin." She told him. 'Like Ah'm ever gonna tell him now. Bad enough he can't touch anythin, now Ah got him depressed.' She thought as she turned away from him.

"Anythin' else y' want to ask moi cher?" He asked her, raising his head to look at her back. She shook her head and went to lay face down on her bed. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Dere is somethin' been meanin' to ask y'." He told her.

She rolled onto her back and sat up looking at him. "What is it, sugah?" She asked him. 'Ya want ta leave meh right? Ask meh for permission ta leave' She thought to herself.

"When y' were with y'r boyfriend, de kid with de ice. Did y' really like him?" He asked her.

Rogue looked down at her blankets that rest at the edge of the bed. "Ah thought Ah did. People change though, ya learn more about em as ya get ta know em more. At the end, Ah was sad when we broke up, but also felt like a huge amount of stress being pushed off mah shoulders." She answered him. "With David, Ah never got ta know. Ah placed him in a coma." She told him.

"Gambit sure he probably forgive y', not like y' knew what was happenin'." Remy told her to try and make her feel better.

"Never will find out about that. Would ya be happy ta see the person that placed ya in a coma? How would ya be if ya met the person that caused ya death?" Rogue asked him.

"Beat de crap outta him." Remy answered, Rogue gave a small chuckle. "Dere is a difference in dere though. They meant to do it, y' didn'." He told her.

"Ya are right in that part." She said as she laid on her stomach, facing him. "Have ya ever been serious with a girl? One where ya thought they were the one?" She asked him, starring at his handsome face, as he looked a bit surprised.

"Been with some, but none where Remy wanted to be with them forever. Dey were mostly annoyin'." He told her, then smiled at her. "Dere is one though, just by lookin' at her could take any homme's breath away. Very attractive, any homme that gets her is the lucky's one on de planet." He said, looking at her.

Rogue sat up from her spot on the bed. "What was her name?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. He only smirked further more at her.

"Non, not tellin' y'." He told her, making her get off the bed and stand in front of him, with a hand on her hip.

"Come on, tell meh! Please." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He shook his head. "Why do I have to be such a sucker for a beautiful fille. De one Gambit be talkin' about is y'." He answered her, seeing the shock look on her face.

"Stop jokin around." She told him as she turned around, trying to hide the blushing.

"Not jokin, never seen a fille as beautiful as y', chere. Never actually felt feelings for any other as I have for y'." He told her, coming up behind her. She turned around to look at him.

"Ah got ta be dreamin. That's it Ah'm dreamin." She kept telling herself, she pinched her arm to try and wake herself up.

"Y' not dreamin'." He told her as he took a step back. "Mebbe it be better if Gambit kept his mouth shut." He said.

"No, Ah'm glad ya told meh." She told him as she turned around to him. "Ah've been havin feelings for ya too. Ah didn't want ta tell ya, because Ah thought ya would think Ah was weird or somethin." She said to him. Remy just smiled and shook his head.

"Never would ever think that about y' Marie." He told her as he took a step closer to her, looking straight into her eyes. Both of them ignoring the area around them, even ignoring the sound the doorbell ringing.

She smiled at him, she could feel the beginning of a tear form in her right eye. 'Ah can't believe it.' She thought to herself as she starred back into his red on black eyes. She took a step closer to him.

He leaned down a bit, she closed her eyes. He was about to kiss her when he passed right through her body. Rogue opened her eyes. "Oh yeah, Ah almost forgot about that." She said sadly as she sat on her bed, looking down. "How like mah life, everyone and everything kept away from meh." She whispered as she covered her face in her hands.

"Sh, don't blame y'r self. If it is anyone's it's Gambit's fault." He blamed himself. He bent down beside her.

"Not ya fault. We could think of somethin else, right?" She asked him as she lowered her hands.

Remy smiled at her. "Of course, mon amour." He whispered to her. She leaned back and then finally the tear in her right eye slide down her face.

"What about when ya are done protecting meh?" She asked him as she covered her face back in her hands, wanting to hide herself from him.

"Who know when dat happen, though Gambit prefer to stay with y' forever. Even when y'r a old lady, be de most attractive one." He told her. She took her hands away to look at him. She wiped away the tear.

"It's not fair." She said as she looked at the window.

"Nothin' is ever fair, but y' can either sit dere or try and make de best out of a bad situation." He said to her as he placed a hand out to her. She lifted her hand and placed it through his, starring at it.

"Where did ya hear that from?" She asked as she pulled her hand away.

"Read about it in a magazine one time." He answered, still looking at her.

'Ah bet whoever wrote it, never had a problem with their skin absorbin people or someone who couldn't touch anythin at all. He says he won't leave, but Ah know sometime he will. Everyone ends up leavin meh.' She thought to herself

"Y' can stop thinkin' dat." He told her, she looked at him surprised.

"What was Ah thinkin?" She asked him.

"Y' think Gambit goin' to leave y'." He answered. "Don' need to be a telepathy to know dat. It was written all over y'r face." He told her. "Gambit swears on his soul he will never leave y'. I'll protect y' until de last day of y'r life or if de world destroyed." He told her.

"Ya don't know that sugah." She told him. "But, like ya said, better ta make the best out of a bad situation."She said smiling at him. He was about to speak when she heard a knock at the door.

"One minute." She told him as she went to answer the door. She turned the knob and opened it. She looked in complete shock and stepped away. "Oh mah god." She said with a smile across her face.

"Logan!" She said as she went over to hug him, he gave her a hug in return.

Remy watched from where they had been talking, not saying a word. 'Should of kept mon mouth shut.' He thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 11**

**kyo-kitty: **ya don't need to worry, I hate leaving fics unfinished, they haunt me if I do. Was sorta mean at the end, they finally tell each other then Logan comes home. I'll make sure I update fast, thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **came home in this one, didn't know how to finish this chapter so, decided to bring him home a chapter earlier. Logan will meet with Carol later. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **not spoiling my plans for Remy, only thing I will say is you will be happy with it. Thats all. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **there are ways around every problem, not sure but I am thinking of having Jubilee come to the mansion, maybe, so she has her friend there. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **far away in person, close in her dreams. , a bit of a hint for somethin to come. thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900: **lol, I know, this site put me back a update day, since it held my notes hostage. And there will be major major major romy coming much later, thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **he becomes a bit more obsessed in the next few chapters, reason is from the thing I added in the last part. thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **lol, can tell ya liked the last one, ill update as soon as I can, thanks for reviewing

**Crash Slayer: **glad ya find this story that interesting hope ya continue to enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247:** (hugs ya) and they were tears of happiness. Also the major romy chap, is coming a bit later, got pushed back a bit more, but until then there will be bits of it. Its alright ya couldn't write a extra long review, that one was bigger than most, I appreciate anything (except for basher that say this fic sucks and gives no reasons behind it). Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **not in Chicago, if it was I would be there now. Someone told me the mall was in California. Sorry about the mistake, but thanks for pointing it out, I got it corrected. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Pyromaniac: **sorry, a few people told me it was in California, I went back to change it, thanks for pointing that out. Thanks for reviewing


	13. Old Friend

**Prexistence:** don't have anything really to say except Enjoy the Chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

"Great to see ya darlin." Logan told Rogue as he released her. She had a smile still spread across her face.

"Where have ya been?" She asked him. Logan scratched the back of his head as if he was thinking of what to say to her.

"I've been to a bunch of places to give myself time to think." He answered her. "Stayed in Canada for a while, then went to Japan. Then I decided to come back here, it wasn't fair to leave you without sayin a work to ya." He told her.

"It's alright. Jubilee was wonderin what happened ta ya. Which reminds meh, she said for ya ta call her when ya arrived back at the mansion. Maybe the Professor has her number, I forgot ta ask her." Rogue told him still smiling at him. "It's great your back." She said as she went to hug him again.

'Until he leaves again.' Remy thought as he watched the two hug, feeling a bit jealous he couldn't hug her himself. She released him again.

"I was about ta go downstairs care ta join meh? We got a lot of catchin up ta do." Rogue told Logan, who gave her a small grin.

"Sure, kid." He told her, as she went to go get a something from the bathroom.

"Ya can start headin down there, Ah'll meet ya in the kitchen. Ya still remember where it is right?" She asked him.

"Of course." He told her as he left her doorway and headed to the downstairs. Rogue went into the bathroom and quickly as she could to look for a rubber band to tie her hair back.

"So dat's Logan?" Remy asked, finally speaking up. Rogue turned to him, the rubber band in her mouth as she began to pull her hair back.

"Yep, Ah can't believe he is back. This is great!" She said with a smile as she took the rubber band from her mouth and tied her hair back. "He's a great guy, ya would like em. Kinda reminds meh of ya." She told Remy as she began to leave.

'Y' compare moi to dat? And what happened to dat man's hair?' Remy thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud in case Rogue got offended by it. Remy followed behind Rogue as they went down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Rogue entered the kitchen and saw Logan looking through the fridge. "Sorry, but the Professor still doesn't allow alcohol in the mansion." She told him as she took a seat on a stool.

"Chuck needs to lightin up. I'm surprised the kids here havn't been sneakin it in here." He said as he finally pulled out a water. "Want one?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said as he went to grab another water and tossed it to her. She caught it. "Actually Ah remember a few weeks ago some kids did sneak it in. Mr. Summers had a huge fit when he found the bottles. After that he checked everyone's room, checked in between the mattress. Even checked John's old bed, apparently he had a bunch of porno magazines between the mattress." She told him, trying to keep herself from laughing at the memory as she opened her water.

Logan chuckled a bit before unleashing his left claw and swiped off the top of his water. "Wish ya had it on film." He said as he took a sip of water and forcing his claw back into his hand.

'Oh, Gambit is so scared, y' got long claws.' Remy thought sarcastically. 'May have long claws, bet he got nothin' down dere.' He thought to himself, a smile spread across his face.

"So how has the mansion been treatin ya?" Logan asked Rogue as he placed the bottle on the counter and took a seat across from Rogue.

Rogue shrugged. "It's been okay Ah guess." She lied to him. She didn't want to tell him about Carol being a bitch toward her. Or that Bobby broke up with her, she knew he could beat Bobby until he couldn't move, but she didn't want any fights started because of her. The last thing she needed was to give people a excuse to be afraid of her.

"Has not." She heard Remy say from behind her. "Dat woman been makin' y'r life miserable." He added as he went behind Logan to face her. She was looking at Logan and then her eyes drifted to Remy.

Logan turned around to look behind him. "What are ya lookin at?" He asked her, still looking behind him. Rogue blushed, but then it quickly went away.

'Can't tell him about Remy, he will think Ah'm nuts.' She thought to herself as she put on a smile. "Ah thought Ah saw somethin' behind ya." She lied to him.

Remy yawned, he wasn't tired, only trying to show Rogue this was boring him. She rolled her eyes at him. He started walking around the kitchen and then stopped at the entrance of the door. "So how are you and Bobby?" Logan asked as he leaned back a bit.

"We're not together anymore." She told him, looking down at her water.

"What happened?" He asked as he leaned his arms on the table and looked at her. "Did he hurt you?" He asked as he clenched his fist, cracking his knuckles.

"Somethin came up that's all. Though Ah do got mah eyes on someone else though." She told Logan, now meeting his eyes again with a small smile. "He is really nice and said he liked meh." She added in, Remy turned to look at her, he grinned.

"And always will chere." Remy said as he watched the two. Rogue smiled a bit wider.

"So who is this guy? I want to see him before you go out with him." Logan demanded.

"Don't think dat will be happenin', homme. Unless y' can see dead people like dat little freaky kid in de movie." Remy said, Rogue tried her best not to laugh.

"Well Ah don't know, things are a bit complicated with him too. Ah'm thinkin of ways to get around em and Ah'm sure he is to." Rogue told Logan. Remy heard a noise in the hallway and went to look out.

"Chere, y'r best friend in de world is 'ere." Remy called to her as he saw Carol approaching the kitchen with Warren, Betsy, and Bobby. Logan was about to say something to Rogue, when she turned around to see the four enter the kitchen.

"Great, just when I thought it was safe to go into the kitchen the southern trash is here." Carol said as she placed her right hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"And y'r just a plan bitch, but we not complainin'." Remy said as he glared at her.

"Why don't ya find someone else ta bother Carol." Rogue said as she turned back to Logan, but he had gotten out of his seat.

"Why did you say that to her?" Logan asked as he approached her, folding his arms over his chest. Bobby's eyes went wide and started backing out to the door. Warren and Betsy stayed.

"Because it's true. Who are you? Never seen you around here before." Carol sneered at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Never seen you hear before either, names Wolverine and if you mess with Rogue you mess with me." Logan said in a snarl as he unsheathed his right claw. Carol stared straight at him, not looking afraid.

"Ah don't need ya to defend meh. Carol has issues that even the best therapist couldn't help her." Rogue said as she got off her stool and walked next to Logan. "Why don't ya do everyone a favor and mind ya own business." Rogue told her.

Carol just laughed at her. "I am, but I am just to afraid that you might do harm to one of my fellow class mates. I need to make sure they know what you really are." Carol said innocently, a wicked grin still across her face as she approached Rogue. She was about to say something else before someone else entered the room.

"Carol, you missed your detention. I told if you miss it I will make sure the Professor adds more to it. Now start washing the windows outside." Scott shouted at her. Carol just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said then glanced back at Rogue and whispered something in her ear, making sure she was not to close to touch her. "This is not over yet, next time I see you, skunk head. You will regret it. That's a promise."

Rogue did not look intimidated. "Bring it on." She told her, looking straight into the other woman's eyes. Carol turned to leave, followed by Warren and Betsy.

"Logan the Professor wishes to speak with you still." Scott said as he turned to Logan. "He said you could go visit Rogue, but then meet with him right away not go have a meal with her." He told the Canadian.

"Don't have a hissy fit, I'm goin." Logan said as Scott left the kitchen. He turned back to Rogue. "Maybe I can ask chuck if he will let me have a go at Carol in the Danger Room." Logan smiled at Rogue as he pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth, but did not light it.

"She's not worth the time." Rogue told him as he left the kitchen. "Thanks for the warnin." Rogue smiled at Remy, who grinned back at her.

"Mon pleasure, chere." He bowed to her as he said it. Rogue stretched her arms behind her back.

"Ah think Ah'm head upstairs. Ah'm gettin a bit tired." She told him as she began to leave the kitchen.

Remy smiled as he watched her leave. "Suppose to be 'ere to protect y'. Look's like y' don' need dis Cajun for dat job, y' now got someone dat will do it for y'." He said with a sigh as he began to follow her to her bed room.

They both entered her room Rogue jumped on her bed. "This has been a great day." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Glad to hear dat chere." Remy said as watched her open her eyes and sit up on her bed.

"Night Remy." She said to him as she blew him a kiss and settled down on her bed, pulling a cover over her.

"Night, mon amour." He whispered to her as he watched her.

Rogue closed her eyes, but did not fall asleep. 'Ah can't believe Ah almost forgot about what Remy and meh were talkin about until Logan said somethin. Ah'll have ta talk more about it to em tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Cat2fat900: **you guessed close to what was going to happen in this chapter, except Carol and Logan didn't face off. Also Remy was a bit jealous of that fact that Logan can hug Rogue and he can't. Also soon the touch issue won't be a issue soon, well for a little bit... Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty:** glad to here the romy last chapter was depressing, I kept thinking it was since they couldn't kiss and only say how they felt. But they will deal with that matter later. thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **lol, yep you can expect a jealous Remy. I'm not too sure of what I am going to do with Logan, I'll find something for him to do. thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **nope not in chicago, I heard minnsota. This chapter would of gone more into what happened last chapter, but Logan came back and pushed it off. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **(hugs Remy) I feel bad for the last chapter, not lettin them kiss, I promise to make it up to them later. And as for Logan, don't know what I am going to do with him yet. I'll think of something. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **I got a lot of things planned , next chapter something happens and Remy not gonna be likin it one bit. And after that some other stuff that is even bigger happens! Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** I think I will bring her back, but not for a while though. They won't be able to team up on Carol by then though, I got plans for her coming up. Remy is jealous of the fact he can't touch Rogue and Logan can, he knows the feelings part there is nothing between em. Thanks for reviewing

**crash slayer:** glad yours still enjoying it. I'm thinkin of ways to add more Logan since I brought him back, only thought to use em a few chapters ago. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **yep guess so, but havin him home a chapter early wasn't that bad, made a nice ending to the last one, especially since otherwise I didn't know how to end the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Geeky Annie: **yep Logan back is a good thing, now Rogue has a ally with her . Thanks for reviewing

**Guild: **I have a temp. plan for the touch issue, then it kinda doesn't work after, it's should be up in the next few chapters, I think 3, not sure. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **lol, I know, I wanted to make them be able to kiss last chapter, but then it would be cheating against my own rules. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **Na, Logan's not going to come between them. Though in some ways, kinda is taking Remy's job in protecting her. But there are no love feelings between Logan and Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh: **lol, most of em she is draining him when they kiss, here he is the problem because he can't kiss. . . for now. and more Logan a bit later, hopefully. I got to think of ways to add him in. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **actually Jeannie will be appearing in the next chapter, but he won't be able to have his touch restore, because that would mean he is alive again. Thanks for reviewing

**loner06: **don't need to worry, this fic will be finished, I hate leaving fics unfinished, it annoys me. Thanks for reviewing

**Pyromaniac:**glad to hear , hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247:** I really want to skip chapters and start others, I even started some of them. Also for when they were going to kiss, they were caught up in the moment and forgot about it, so number 2 on ur question. And yep there is MAJOR romy coming later Thanks for reviewing


	14. Another Lost

**Prexistence:** I don't want to spoil anything, but next chapter is REALLY important! well this chapter is too, and the chapter after the next one is big too and the one after that... thats all I got to say so Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

**Xavier's Office**

Xavier looked up from his desk as Logan closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see my chuck?" He asked as he went to sit down in front of the desk.

"Yes, first off I would like to say it is good to have you back." Charles Xavier started off saying as he folded his hands on the desk.

"Yeah, well couldn't leave the kid here by herself. How has she been? I could tell she was lying to me earlier when she said everything was ok. What is going on?" Logan demanded.

Charles sighed before speaking, this was not going to be easy. He knew that Logan was protective of Rogue and would get very pissed off to learn that most of the other children in the school were afraid of her and made sure they were far away from her as possible. "Well, since you left, she was fine. Then Jubilee had left also. Bobby and her were still together, but from what Kurt, Scott, and Ororo said, they were drifting apart." He started to explain.

"Who broke up with who?" Logan asked as he lowered his hand to the side of the chair and made it into a fist. 'I swear if he broke her heart, I will kill him.' He thought to himself, then started to regret it when he saw Xavier give him a disapproving look. "Sorry." He apologized.

"That is quite alright. As I was saying they were drifting apart, some of the students were beginning to get to know Rogue, then we got a new student here." He explained.

"That one blonde girl, right?" Logan asked in bit of a snarl.

"Yes, Carol came to the school. She seemed to make friends with everyone very quickly, except for Rogue. Ororo told me that she had found a note in her class from Carol to Bobby saying that Rogue had planned to break up with him, but it could have been from any of the students. Soon after the students began to reject Rogue. Every Friday some of the older students would go out and would leave her by herself, when she was with Bobby she would go. From what Scott said, they told her she couldn't come because they were afraid she would absorb them from the tight space in the car." Xavier said sadly.

"That's a bunch of bull." Logan snorted as he clenched his fists even tighter and trying to keep his thoughts to himself for now.

"Yes I know, since then the only people she has talked to are the teachers and Jubilee calls her up every now and then. These past few days though, I have noticed her mood has changed though. I don't know what it is. Kurt said he caught her talking to someone, but there is no one there. I am scanned her mind when she has slept and found there is nothing wrong with her. Though I did catch a glimpse of her dream and found her and a young man together." Xavier told Logan.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "She told me that she had a crush on someone. Was it someone from this school?" He asked Xavier, who only shook his head, no.

"I don't know if she saw a picture of this young man or has made him up in her imagination, but that is her own business and I will not question her about it." Xavier said to Logan.

"So what about that Carol? I heard her in the kitchen threaten Rogue, why haven't ya done anything about her?" Logan asked, annoyed that the girl didn't even seem a bit fearful of him when he told Carol to back off. He didn't like the thought of Rogue being in the same building or even state with someone who could cause her harm. Although Magneto did live in the state, but he knew she was protected against him within the mansion.

"Carol has caused some problems lately. She is on warning. I do not wish to throw students out of this school, but she may be the first if she doesn't start behaving. I have tried to talk to her about why she keeps causing Rogue problems, but I keep getting the same answer. She claims that Rogue had threatened her. I didn't have to read her mind to know she was lying." Charles said sadly. He didn't like the thought of one of his students in distress, but there was little he could do. He couldn't force Carol to get along with Rogue.

"If she knows what is good for her, she will keep away from Rogue. If that girl starts trouble for Rogue, I will deal with her personally." Logan warned as he got up from his chair to head for the door.

"Logan, that is not the way we handle things around here." Xavier said.

"It is if she causes Rogue anymore harm." Logan explained as he exited the office. Xavier shook his head, for once, not knowing of what to do.

**Rogue's Room**

Remy watched Rogue sleep peacefully. 'Beautiful asleep, but even more when she is awake.' He thought to himself. A light appeared beside him, he glance to his side to see Jean standing there, watching Rogue also. She had a sad look upon her face. "Long time no see Jeannie." Remy greeted the red head.

"It is nice to see you Remy." Jean said as he turned to him. "If you please, I wish to speak with you." She told him. She started to guide him out of the door, but he stopped at the exit. "Don't worry, she will be fine." She reassured him. He nodded and finally exited out of the room.

They stood outside in the hallway. "So what y' want to talk about Jeannie?" Remy asked her, half happy to be able to do something besides watch Rogue sleep, half worried something might happen to Rogue while he was away.

"Well first I wanted to ask how things were going with Rogue?" She asked him, her mood lightened a little.

"Things are good." He told her, unsure if he should tell her he had grown feelings for the girl he was suppose to protect. "Really good." He added in.

Jean finally smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. "You like her, don't you?" She asked him, he nodded. "It's alright, Rogue is a really likeable girl, once you get to know her. I am not surprised you had grown feelings for her." She told him.

"Who could resist her? Dese kids are stupid around 'ere, dey act like she goin' to kill dem." He said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"They are kids, they believe anything that someone tells them. People start to believe things if the story is good enough, Carol is very good apparently at making Rogue seem like a danger to them." Jean said to him.

"Dat fille been really pissin' Gambit off." He muttered. "Don' know how Rogue puts up with her." He told Jean.

"She is a strong girl and now she has you to help her, which only makes her stronger." Jean smiled at Remy.

Remy sighed. "Not fair though, Remy finally finds de perfect femme when he dies. How come he couldn't find her when he was still alive." He said sadly.

"Take a walk with me Remy I want to show you something." She told him, pulling on his coat trying to get him to go where she wanted to. The two walked down the hallway and then finally stopped at a door.

"Whose room is dis?" He asked Jean, not remembering seeing this section. Rogue had never walked down to the teachers rooms before. Jean didn't answer him, she only walked through the door. He saw one of Rogue's teachers fast asleep.

"I had loved him since the day I met him and I still do. The one thing I wish I could do is tell him how much I still love him." Jean whispered, her eyes almost filled with tears as she looked down at Scott Summers.

"Y' two were pretty close den?" Remy asked as he watched Jean stand beside Scott's bed as she reached down to caressed his face, her hand passed right through him.

"You could say that." She said as she took her hand away. "I died protecting him and everyone else I loved. I never got a chance though to tell him I love him or kiss him good-bye. He still blames himself for my death. I just wish I could tell him." Jean said, looking over at Remy.

"Can' beat y'rself up for dat, nothin' y' can do." Remy said, trying to make Jean feel better. He hated it when any woman was upset. "He loved y' dat much, it's hard to deal with. He get better in time." Remy told her.

Jean looked down at Scott. "He thought I had feelings for another man and it was true." She said as she turned away from Scott and began to walk out of the door.

"Y' cheated on him with another homme?" He asked curiously. "Y' don' seem de type dat would, no offence." He told her.

"I thought I wasn't either, but it happened." She told him as she walked through the door, he followed behind her. "I always thought once you find someone you love that one person forever. Then I fell in love with another man." She explained.

"So who was dis other?" Remy asked, raising an eye brow.

Jean was about to answer when they heard the sound of someone walking down the hall. Logan passed by Scott's room and went into the room next to it. Jean watched him enter his room and close the door. "Y' in love with de claws?" Remy asked surprised.

Jean gave a small smile. "Yeah." She answered shyly. She shook her head to try and concentrate on what she had come to talk to him about. "Anyways, well I did not come here to talk about my relationship problems. I came to show you something, I am afraid." She told him sadly. Remy frowned, he knew he was not going to like what she was going to say or show him.

'Let moi guess, after all dis, Gambit still goin' to hell.' He thought to himself. "So what is it Jeannie?" He asked her, she began walking down the hallway and to the stairs. He followed behind her, she kept quiet the whole time. 'What is goin' on? Why won' she answer moi?' He thought to himself as he followed her down the stairs and into the living area.

"Wait here." She said as they both stood behind the couch, a young boy was sitting in it watching the T.V., flipping through channels.

"Why don' y' just tell Gambit what is goin' on?" He asked, a bit annoyed now. He stared at the television as it flipped and then finally stopped on a news station. On the news there was a ambulance loading a body bag into the back of it. He was about to ask who it was when he saw his father on the screen with his cousin and his Tante Mattie.

"I am afraid your brother has been murdered." Jean said sadly, looking at Remy's shocked look. His mouth was open, still starring at the screen in disbelief.

"Non." He whispered as he took a step back. "How did dis happen?" He demanded, facing Jean now.

"Only he can answer that, you don't need to worry about him. He is in heaven." She told him.

'Of course he was, best brother dere was.' Remy thought sadly at the fact his brother had been murdered. Remy bowed his head and began to walk up the stairs.

"I am sorry, but you needed to know." Jean said as she followed him up the stairs.

"Glad y' did." He told her. 'Julien is gonna pay for dis, Gambit know he did dis.' He thought bitterly as he reached the top of the stairs.

"I know it doesn't make your job any easier." Jean told him, feeling bad for the younger man.

"Non, it don', but dere ain' nothin' Remy can do about it." He told Jean as he walked down the hallway. He turned around and faced her. "Tell Henri Gambit misses him." He told her. She nodded to him.

"Take care Remy and please take care of Rogue." She told him as she went to hug him. He hugged her back before she disappeared.

'May not of been able to protect mon brother, but Gambit sure as hell gonna make sure nothin' happen to Marie.' He thought to himself as he walked into Rogue's room, passing through the door. She was still asleep, a smile across her face.

Remy smiled down at her. 'Still got her and nothin' is gonna happen to her.' He thought as he waited for the sun to come up.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Elle457: **Rogue and Logan have more of a father/daughter relationship, I prefer that than adding a third person in between Remy and Rogue. And as for Carol. . . well coughnextchaptercough. thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **yeah, he kinda has to keep his eyes on Logan though, because first chance he gets, Logan will kill. He also did hear what she had said, didn't really make that clear in the last one, I was trying to show he did hear it in this chapter, hopefully people caught on to that. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **aww thank you (hugs ya), I got the no touchy thingy all planned out, actually two ways of it and I am using both, one is coming up soon. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **yeah about Carol, well Rogue and her will be meeting soon...next chapter... also ya gotta get in line to beat her up, but no need she will get what she deserves soon enough. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **lol, yeah I don't think the Professor would like Logan killing Carol, though she deserves it. No one would really miss her either though. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900: **lol, no sorry can't let Logan do that to Carol, though he will want to later... also major romy chapters comes in a bit, and actually I have started them, I even have the last chapter to this fic started. Also no there will not be a mutant that comes and places Remy in his body. Good guess though. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **Remy right now isn't that jealous, doesn't like Logan that much at all, only jealous of the fact that Logan could hug Rogue and he couldn't. He will get his chance to later thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh: **whats the name of that fic? I was looking and I couldn't find anything that said that. Is it in the site or on a different one? And yes more Logan later, and Remy and Rogue and Carol the next. Thanks for reviewing

**crash slayer: **she will, well she does something stupid, then she feels pain , though don't think anyone will be feeling sorry for Carol at all. Also sorry there won't be any Rogue/Logan, just Remy/Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **lol, yeah lucky Rogue, except for ppl being scared of her. Though that will be all cleared up later and stuff and then Rogue gets upset because Remy... said too much. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **if Carol is on your last nerve, your not going to like whats coming then... and well Rogue she is not going to be liking what happens either. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **no there won't be any Logan/Rogue or them kissing, well maybe her kissing him on the cheek, but thats it! And no Cody won't be in here, as for Remy being jealous last chapter when Logan hugged Rogue he was jealous because he was unable to touch her when Logan could, sorry if it doesnt make sense. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247: **they sadly won't be getting into a boxing match, though I am sure Logan would win. And Logan did hear what Carol had said to Rogue, he was talking with the Professor about it. And I let Jeannie spend some time with Remy so he wasn't bored, though I am sure he would preferred to stayed bored than to learn the news. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **well she will, but she kinda getsya more angered up before anything happens to her. Little note at the top, well its about Carol... and Rogue, they really won't be getting along after next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **he is and he isn't jealous of Logan. He is jealous of that fact that Logan could hug Rogue and he couldn't, also mad that Logan will probably just leave Rogue like he did before, there is no love between Logan and Rogue, except for father/daughter love. Thanks for reviewing

**loner06: **she will get hers soon, as for the story, it is split into Part 1 & 2, right now still in Part 1, though Part 2, is still in the thinking process. Not gonna say how the story ends, but I do have half of the last chapter written out. Thanks for reviewing


	15. One Will Pay

**Prexistence:** Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as I have been. My summer classes start on Tuesday (cries), well it was either school or work, and well school is better! But I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise!

**Warning**: if you hated Carol before, well your are not going to be liking this chapter, she gets worse. . .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

**Kitchen**

Bobby was looking through the fridge for some breakfast. 'Looks like they forgot to go shopping again.' He thought bitterly to himself as he shut the fridge and began to search the cabinet's for something to eat. He had only four hours until his class with Mr. Summers and knew he had better fill up before that class.

"Looking for something?" A female voice said behind him. He shut the cabinet and turned to see Carol leaning in the door way starring at him with a smile across her face. A piece of her blonde hair fell over her right eye.

"Yeah something to eat around here. I can't believe they ate everything, there should be a limit on how much the kids can eat and now that Logan is home, I'm going to end up being anorexic." Bobby grumbled as he sat down on a stool.

"Aw, poor baby." Carol cooed as she approached him. She came up from behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Anything I can do?" She whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her.

"No thanks." He said to her as he got up from his stool. "So why are you here?" He asked her suspiciously. He had been 'friends' with Carol, but he never trusted her at all.

"Well actually I would like to speak with you in private." She told him as she began walking to the outside door.

"Why can't we just talk here? No one else is around, Logan is in the Danger Room so he can't hear you and the Professor does not have camera's, well at least I don't think he doesn't." He started talking aimlessly, which seemed to get on Carol's nerves.

"I just would rather speak outside. Who knows the little kids might come running around playing their stupid little games." She told him as she opened the door. "Coming?" She pouted at him. Bobby sighed before finally following her outside.

Bobby closed the door behind and turned to see Carol walking toward a large tree that was in the back of the mansion. He started to follow her as she stopped under the shade of the tree. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her curiously.

She smiled at him. "I really like you Bobby, I don't know if you have the same feelings for me." She started as she placed a finger on his shoulder and began tracing it on his chest. "Ever since I saw you, I wanted to be more than just friends, but I didn't want to rush things." She said with a innocent smile as she stared into his eyes.

"I like you to Carol." Bobby told her with half a smile across his face, he folded his arms over his chest, knocking her finger away. She pulled it back in disappointment.

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance that is coming up?" She asked him, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I can make it worth your wild." She then leaned back away from him.

"Um sorry Carol, but I was thinking of asking someone else out." He lied to her, he really didn't want to go out with her or take her to the dance. "Don't worry, I am sure you will find someone to go with. I mean your one of the most popular girls in the school." He told her, she turned away from him, her hands into fists at her side.

"You want to date that southern whore, don't you?" Carol asked him angrily.

"First off, I am not interested in asking Rogue. And two she is not a whore. I don't know why you are so mean to her, so her powers are scary so what?" Bobby asked her, getting a bit tired of listening to Carol.

'Stupid boy, the only reason I wanted you to go with me was to make her jealous.' Carol thought to herself as she turned around. "You are a fool." She told him as she walked closer to him. "Sorry, but if I can't have you then I will make sure that bitch never is able to get you." She shouted as she punched Bobby in the face, sending him back and landing on the ground.

Carol flew up and landed next to him. Bobby tried to get up, but she kicked him on his side, until he finally went unconscious. Carol starred down at the battered Bobby Drake and spit down at him. "And here I thought we might have a chance." She said with a bit of humor in her voice as she turned to leave.

**Rogue's Room**

She had awoken to find him there as usual. She had wanted to talk to him, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. She told him she had to take a shower and hurried in there, forgetting to bring a new pair of clothes. 'Ah'm sure no one will notice Ah'm wearin the same thing.' Rogue thought to herself as water ran down her face from the shower.

She leaned her head against the tile. 'Ah really do like him, but Ah can't even touch him. It's not fair. Not even with Bobby or David did Ah ever feel like this. Sure enough it had ta be someone who was unable ta touch anythin.' Rogue thought to herself as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and skirted some into her hand.

She ran the shampoo through her hair, massaging her sculp before letting the water rinse it out of her hair. 'Ah bet even if he was able ta touch, he would of been freaked out from mah powers as well.' She thought to herself. 'Why can't things ever be simple.' She thought as the last of the shampoo came out of her hair.

She shut the water off and grabbed a two towels. She wrapped one around her and the other she wrapped it in with her hair. She stepped out of the shower finally and sat down. 'What am Ah gonna do?' She asked herself as she began to dress herself.

Once she was fully dressed she placed the towels back on the hanger and reached into the drawer for a brush. She ran it through her hair straightening it out. 'Ah wonder what he was like when he was alive?' Rogue thought to herself as she brushed her hair. She finally placed the brush back in the drawer and turned to the door, where she knew Remy would be waiting.

She turned the knob and opened the door to find as she suspected, Remy waiting for her. He greeted her with a smile, she smiled back at him as she turned off the lights to the bathroom. "Remy, Ah wanna talk ta ya about before." She told him, for some reason he seemed a bit sadder than he was the day before and she didn't know why.

"What is it, chere?" He asked her. Rogue hesitated before speaking.

"Well..." She began to speak when there was a knock at her door. "Arg, yes, who is it?" She called through the door, waiting for a response.

"Rogue, it's Logan can I come in?" He asked her.

"Sure." She told him. He entered the room to find her in the same clothes as she was the day before, but he did not say anything about it. "What can Ah do for ya?" She asked him.

"I came to check on ya." He told her as he began looking around the room then looked back at Rogue. "Listen I heard what Carol said to you, why didn't you tell me before?" He asked her.

"It is nothin, Carol tries to intimidate meh, but Ah'm not scared. It's nothin." She told him, trying to get him off the subject. At the moment she wanted to speak with Remy, who stood glaring at Logan. He stood in between them.

"That didn't sound like nothin, darlin. I swear if that girl does anything to you, tell me and I will make her sorry." He told Rogue. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Ah'm not a little girl, Ah don't need ya to be babysittin meh. Ah can take care of mahself." She told him, annoyed at the fact he thought she couldn't take care of herself. She had survived without him and now that he was back it didn't change anything. The only difference was he was here now, but she was able to survive without his help.

"I'm just worried about you." He told her with a sigh. "But your right, you can take care of yourself." He said as he began to leave for the door.

'Sure once again, y' leave chere by herself, well almost. Except dis time she got dis dashing Cajun to watch over her.' Remy thought to himself as he watched Logan leave for the door. 'Still don't understand why y' would ever leave dis fille. If you wanted to protect her, y' wouldn't of run off.' Remy thought to himself, then he thought of what Jean had said, about loving Logan as well. 'Well maybe y' had y'r reasons, but still.' He thought bitterly.

"Logan." Rogue called to him as he opened the door. He turned around to see her starring at him, then finally a smile came across her face. "Thanks anyways." She told him. He smiled back at her.

"Anytime, darlin." He said to her, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"As y' were saying chere?" Remy asked Rogue. She was about to say something when her stomach spoke for her.

"Guess Ah should get somethin ta eat." She said a bit embarrassed. 'Don't know if Ah should be grateful or pissed since Ah didn't tell him. Ah'll tell him.' She thought to herself as she went to the door. "Ah'm go get some breakfast, ya comin?" She asked turning to him. He smiled at her.

"Of course, chere." He told her as he followed her out the door, she shut it behind her. "Now what was it, y' were going to tell Remy?" He asked her. Rogue placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ah'll tell ya after Ah get somethin ta eat." She told him, he looked disappointed. 'Why am Ah becoming nervous about talking ta him. Ah did it before.' She started cursing herself as they went down the hallway and down the stairs to find Mr. Summer's standing there.

"Ah Rogue, I wanted to speak with you." Scott Summers greeted her.

"What is it?" She asked him, she began to feel a little less famished. 'Good more time.' She thought to herself as Scott began to speak.

"Well since the Danger Room session the other day went terrible. I had it rescheduled, Logan will be helping me with it. I am sorry, but it will be on a school day. Speaking of which, I assume you will be there?" He asked her, a few kids had decided to ditch his lectures and then they ended up with double the hours, now most of the kids fell asleep in the back.

"Of course. Ah wouldn't miss it." She told him with a half smile on her face. 'If Ah could Ah would.' She thought to herself as he left.

'Hm, Claws and Glasses goin' at it in de Danger Room. Bet Jeannie must be in heaven, wouldn't be surprised if she gets a front row seat.' Remy thought to himself, not noticing Rogue had started walking down the hallway.

'Maybe Ah should just tell him now.' Rogue thought to herself as she turned to see Remy catching up with her. "Listen about earlier..." She began when Ororo stepped into the hallway. "Oh, hi Miss. Munroe." She greeted her teacher.

"Good morning Rogue." Ororo smiled at her. "I am sorry, but I have to cancel my class. I have to run a errand for the Professor, apparently there is a student he wants me to pick up for him. So until then there will be no class." She told Rogue.

'Yes!' Rogue thought silently, before giving a disappointed look. "That's to bad, so whose the student?" Rogue asked her. Ororo only smiled at her.

"It's a surprise." Ororo told her before leaving. Rogue stood there thinking of who the student could be.

'Just another that will soon buy into Carol and start hatin or bein afraid of meh.' Rogue thought to herself, before she finally entered the kitchen. Remy stood, watching Ororo leave.

'Why does she seem so familiar? Dis is gonna drive Gambit nuts.' He thought to himself, before he followed Rogue into the kitchen. She was looking through the fridge.

"There is no food in this place. Guess some of the kids had a party or somethin." She said as she shut the fridge and began searching the cabinets and pantry.

"Now, about what y' were about to say?" Remy asked her again, he had lost count on how many times. 'Gambit swear, he don' care if he go to hell, de next person dat interrupts is dead.' He threatened silently. 'Well first he will find a way, den he will kill dem.' He corrected himself as Rogue shut the door to the pantry.

"Oh yeah." She said as she placed a cracker in her mouth. 'Come on, he isn't bringing it up, so you go to.' She thought to herself as she chewed on the cracker. 'Stop bein a coward.' She thought as she swallowed the cracker. "Well what I was going to say..." She began to say as Rahne ran in the kitchen from the outside.

"Miss. Rogue, you got to come quickly! Something bad happened." The younger girl said, almost in tears.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as she placed down the box of crackers in her hand. Remy glared at the little girl, but then remembered the girl had been nice to Rogue.

'Fine Gambit wait a little while longer.' He thought to himself as Rahne began explaining.

"You got to come, Mr. Bobby is hurt badly outside. I don't know what happened." She began saying. Rogue walked over to her and bent down.

"Show meh where he is.' She told Rahne, the little girl wiped her eyes and opened the door to lead Rogue outside, Remy followed behind her. Rahne showed Rogue where she had found Bobby and sure enough he was still lying there. "Oh mah god." She shouted as she bent down to inspect his injuries. "Get one of the teachers here and fast!" She told Rahne who ran off to find a adult.

"Who did dis chere?" Remy bent down to look at Bobby. Rogue shook her head as she stood up.

"Ah don't know." She whispered. "From what Ah can see it looks like his nose is broken and maybe some ribs." She told Remy as she looked down at her ex-boyfriend, feeling sorry for him, despite of how he had treated her.

"I know what happened here, you!" Rogue heard a voice from behind her, she tried to turn around, but a arm came around her mouth as the person brought Rogue closer. "This would of never happened, it's your fault, just like a lot of the other stuff you had done. Placing people in a coma. Like my cousin David." Carol spoke as her bare arm touched Rogue's face. She couldn't break away. "You are going to feel what he did. I will destroy you from the inside if I can destroy you from the outside. Besides I heard it's worse and that's what you deserve." Carol laughed.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Cat2fat:** hm, ya know thats not a bad idea, Rogue wants to touch Remy so bad she kills herself, thanks for the idea , j/k not gonna do that, I would be probably be killed for doing that and I got ideas already. Also later on I decided we will be seeing Julien, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **nope, sorry, Logan won't be pounding Carol, for one he will never get a chance to now. And well what I was planning has finally come, Carol attacking Rogue at the end and sadly Remy can't do nothing, but watch. . . for now. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue200315: **yep Carol is Ms. Marvel and she is the one where Rogue got her flying and strength from. And well, Carol right now is, hate to say it winning. :( Well for now she is at least. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **I felt bad for having to kill off Henri also, but well in the comics he died, so he does in here. He also might make a appearance in here later on. thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **I just made him depressed and now I think I am going to make him even more depressed, well actually that's Carol's fault! Rogue now is very very very unhappy because she has a psychopath in her head. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **I was going to take back she gets upset with Remy, but well yeah she does later, but not for a while. Also what happened in the movie with Jean and Logan, well she ended up having feelings for him, so not really a affair, but kinda is. I don't know. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **and now he has even more to worry about, I keep depressing him, well I will make it up later to him thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **Yeah, Logans a bit ticked with the Professor for keeping Carol, but she will soon no longer be a worry since she is going to be in Rogue's head, though that's worse. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **glad to see that ppl see where I was going with her, also gave part of the reason why Carol hates Rogue, which actually hit me while writing this chapter, so now I got more stuff to add. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **with the touch chapter, actually it is coming sooner than I expected, I think within 2 chapters or more they should be able to, hopefully. Well its coming soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh: **I'll have to check that movie out, also look forward to that crossover, looks interestin , I have good patience so I can wait a long time, well as long as it's not 20 years. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree:** lmao I almost fell outta the chair laughing when I read that, the Professor can not kick them out, he believes in second chances, though Carol doesn't really deserve it. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **sorry chapters aren't that long, I make outlines of each chapter and when I am done with it I go back and try to add some more things in to make em longer, unfortunately they don't cooperate with me :( Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: ** , glad ya like em so far, not even to the best part of the story, which will be coming soon, well sorta soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby:** I am sorry, I didn't want to make you depressed (hugs ya), with the touch thing, it is kinda depressing, but this is a romance story, even though that part has not really begun to much yet. Thanks for reviewing

**loner06: **no need to worry, they will be together, won't say how, but they will. Well right now, no, but soon, very very soon they will be together and more thanks for reviewing


	16. Control and Guilt

**Prexistence:** I started writing this during my class and the stupid teacher made me close the computer off making me lose my work. Although I like the second version better. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to make it up to you all!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

Rogue tried desperately to get away from Carol's grip, but Carol held on even tighter around her. She began to feel Carol's memories enter into her mind as she began to absorb her.

"Get away from her!" Remy shouted as he reached out and tried to pull Carol away from Rogue, but he only passed right through them both. 'Damnit.' He cursed to himself.

Rogue closed her eyes and saw the memories of when Carol was younger and playing with her cousin. She had fallen on the ground cutting her knee. David helped her up and hugged her telling her she would be alright and the cut on her knee was nothing. Rogue's eyes snapped open and tried to head butt Carol, but the other woman pulled back, missing her.

"Chere, dere is nothin' Remy can do, y' got to try and break free. Mebbe step on her foot as hard as y' can." Remy suggested, a worried look was on his face. He glanced back at the mansion, wondering why no one was outside and what had happened to the little girl.

Rogue did as Remy suggested and kicked her leg back hitting Carol's, but it was of no use, she didn't let go. "Please, stop." Rogue mumbled under Carol's hand.

"Gee, did you tell David that when you kissed him? No, you took away his life. From the last I heard he was still in a coma, who knows if he will ever wake up and it is all your fault. I refuse to let you harm another person." Carol told her angrily.

"It was a accident, Ah didn't mean ta." Rogue said weakly. She could feel Carol's super strength and invulnerability. 'Maybe Ah can use that.' She thought to herself as she grabbed Carol's hand to try and pull it away. She was able to inch Carol's hand away, before she smacked Rogue, sending her to the ground.

Remy tried desperately again to pull Carol away as the other woman bent down on the ground and placed her hand on Rogue's face again, her veins were finally showing and her eyes were beginning to look sunk in. 'Jeannie, where de hell are y'. She needs help.' Remy thought to himself.

Rogue tried to pull away from Carol, but the other woman sat on her legs, keeping her pinned to the ground. Carol's psyche was already eighty percent in Rogue and she was barely hanging in herself. "I'll make sure you pay." Carol whispered to Rogue with a cruel smile across her face.

Rogue had tears running down her face as she saw Carol in her mind. "Get outta mah head!" Rogue screamed at Carol.

Carol murmured her last word. "Never." She said with the rest of her strength before she gave out.

Remy heard a noise toward the mansion and turned to see Logan, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Pete, Warren, Betsy, and Rahne all entering the outside. "Oh my god." Kitty said as she covered her mouth with her hands as Carol's body finally gave out and fell to the side of Rogue.

Remy bent down to the side of Rogue helpless. "Chere, can y' hear moi?" He asked her, but Rogue only clutched her head and began to scream and turning to her side and then the other one. Remy glared over at Carol's body and then looked back at Rogue.

"What's wrong with Miss. Rogue?" Rahne asked as she tried to get a closer look, but Kurt held her back.

"Everyone get back into the mansion." Scott ordered them. Kurt tried to hold the other students back as more came out side to see what had happened. Logan didn't worry about holding the other kids off, the only thought on his mind was Rogue.

Logan bent down next to Rogue. "Darlin, are you alright?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but it only made her scream out even louder. Logan took his hand away, he never acted scared, but at the moment he was terrified. There was nothing he could do to help her.

Scott gave up on trying to get the kids back into the mansion. He sighed and went over to the three teenagers that were lying on the ground. "I notified the Professor, he said he is on his way to the med lab, we should bring them all down." Scott instructed Logan and Kurt.

"I'll take him down." Kurt said as he bent down next to Bobby and slowly picked up the young man carefully, unsure of how bad his injuries were and did not want to make them worse. He then bamfed out of the back yard.

"I'll take her." Logan told Scott, not caring what he or anyone else had to say. No one was going to get in his way of getting Rogue to the med lab. He lifted Rogue into his arms, making sure not to make skin contact with her. She cried out, tears were pouring down her face. He began walking as quickly as he could without harming Rogue to the door and to the med lab.

All the students scattered out fo the way when Logan passed with her. He gave himself a mental note to have a good talking with the students here that had been making her life at the mansion depressing and lonely. Remy followed right behind Logan, keeping his eyes on Rogue.

Scott bent down and picked up Carol to bring her to the med lab. Her body was just dead weight, she seemed to still be breathing. Scott didn't know how, but at the moment he didn't care. If the girl lived she would be kicked out of the school for attacking fellow students.

As Scott left the rest of the students stood there in complete shock of what had just happened. "I don't get it what happened?" Betsy asked the same question that everyone else was probably thinking.

"From what it looked like, Carol was attacking Rogue." Kitty answered the only thing that had come to her mind.

"But what about Bobby?" Peter asked, remembering seeing his friend in bad condition. "Did Rogue do that?" He asked.

"I bet she did." One student said. "I bet Rogue got mad at Bobby because he broke up with her and with that dance coming up she wouldn't have a date. So she attacked him and then I bet Carol saw it and went to save Bobby, but was to late." The student answered with the made up little story.

"From the looks of it, Carol was letting herself be absorbed. Why would she do that?" Warren asked, making the other kids to start thinking.

"Because Carol is a big meanie and you people are too stupid to see that!" Rahne shouted and pointed a accusing finger at them all. The little girl had tears coming down her eyes after seeing her friend in pain and it hurt her to see it. The older kids were a bit taken back from the little girl.

"What are you talking about, Carol is nice." Kitty said, folding her arms over her chest while looking down at the younger girl. The others around her nodded. Rahne shook her head.

"No she wasn't, she was mean. She lied to you people. Rogue is really nice and you were all to stupid to see it. I had been around her a few times and she never tried to absorb me!" Rahne yelled at them all.

The other students began looking around at themselves, beginning to feel guilty. "What have we done?" Peter said as he bowed his head with guilt.

"You should feel bad!" Rahne yelled at them one last time before running off into the mansion crying.

"I hate to say it, but she is right." Betsy said to them all. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Med Lab**

Logan placed Rogue down on one of the beds as gently as he could. "We will have to sedate her. She could harm herself if she keeps this up." The Professor said to them. Logan did not say anything to him, he just looked down at the girl that he considered his daughter

A few bed away Bobby was placed there, still unconscious. "It is at times likes these I regret not having Jean around the most." The Professor whispered to himself as he gave Rogue the sedative. She stopped yelling and became silent, but the tears still ran down her face.

"What did Carol do to her?" Logan asked as he pulled up a chair and sat by Rogue's bed, not hearing Scott enter with Carol's body. The Professor placed the needle he used on Rogue in a special container before answering Logan.

"I am not sure of her motives, but I think she wants to take over Rogue's mind. I won't be able to enter into her head until Bobby is all fixed up." Xavier told Logan as he wheeled over by Bobby, where Kurt was helping him already.

Scott placed Carol's body on a bed opposite of Rogue's and then went over to see the young southern girl. "How is she?" Scott asked as he looked down at her.

"What do you think?" Logan snarled at him. "She may be gone forever and it's all her fault!" Logan yelled as he got up from his chair and unsheathed his claws. Scott moved in front of Logan.

"Logan, slicing Carol's body won't do you any good." Scott said as he tried to restrain Logan, luckily Kurt came to help him.

"He is right mein freund, Carol no longer is in her body, she is in Rogue's." Kurt told Logan, who still didn't stop at trying to attack Carol.

"Logan, please, now is not that time, if you don't settle down I will have to throw you out of here." Charles ordered him, finally Logan settled down and went back to the chair he had been sitting at before.

Remy stood beside Rogue. 'Why de hell am I here if I can't even help her.' He thought bitterly to himself, recalling the incident earlier when he tried to pull Carol off. 'De only thing Gambit can do is talk to her, like dat a lot of help to her. Look at where she ended up.' He thought to himself.

Remy didn't notice the white light that appeared behind him. "Remy, there was nothing you could of done." Jean's voice said to him. He did not turn around to greet her, at the moment he didn't want to see her.

"Den why did y' have moi come 'ere to protect her?" Remy yelled, finally turning around to face Jean. "Gambit suppose to protect her, but he can' touch her or anythin!" He yelled at Jean before turning back to Rogue.

Jean approached him and sighed. "This was Rogue's destiny, she was meant to absorb Carol. No one can stop fate, it is what lead Logan back to the mansion, what lead Jubilee out of the mansion, what lead to mine and your death." Jean spoke to him. He turned to look at her.

"What y' talkin about?" He asked her.

"Everything happens for a reason, you were meant to do all the things in your life to lead you up to this point. You were meant to protect Rogue and help her." Jean told him, hoping he would understand where she was going with what she was saying.

"Den how come all Remy been able to do for her was nothin?" He asked Jean disappointedly as he looked back down at Rogue, who looked so peaceful sleeping, just as she always did every night he would watch her.

"You have done a lot for her. You cared about her when no one else did. You made her feel better about herself." Jean said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you love her, don't you?" Jean asked with a small smile on her face.

Remy nodded. "More den anythin'." He answered Jean, whose smile only went wider.

"That's why you are going to help her." Jean told him. He looked over at her confused.

"Huh?" He said raising a eye brow. "Dere ain' nothin' Gambit can do, he can' touch her, though he if he could." He glared over at Carol. "Dat one would pay."

"No, no not like that." Jean said shaking her head. "I can send you into Rogue's mind to help her against Carol. Right now she needs someone on her side, the people in her head are not nice and only make things worse for her, like they have over the pass years." Jean told him.

"So den, Gambit will be able to touch den?" He asked, thinking it would be to good to be true. Being able to help Rogue, while no one else could and being able to touch.

"Only the people in her mind you will. Which reminds me, I have a present for you." Jean said as she held out her hand. It began to glow and then a pack of cards appeared in her hand. "You will be able to use your mutant powers you had when you were alive and also." She said as Remy took the cards from her. Her hand glowed again and Remy's bo staff appeared in her hand. "I think you will be needing this." She told him.

Remy took his staff and extended it to see if it was like the one he had before. "Merci." He thanked Jean. He placed the items in his jacket and then turned his attention back to Rogue. He bent down toward her. "Don' worry mon amour, Remy comin'." He whispered to her.

**End of Chapter 15**

**bored247: **lol, well actually no one will ever be seeing Carol again in her body, in Rogue's mind yeah, but luckily after this no more Carol . Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900:** Rogue had wanted to talk to Remy about her feelings toward him, I know she had done it before, but she was going to tell him something else, which now has to wait. And yes now Carol is playing around in Rogue's head, making her life miserable, for now. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1:**lol, well there were about another 50 ppl, but they sadly got cut outta the fic. She'll tell em, don't worry, thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **well a bit of a wait, but at least it wasn't a week. As with Remy, I gave him back touch sorta, only in Rogue's mind, but it's progress for him. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **whenever Rogue is talking with Remy and someone enters the room she becomes quiet, well except that time with Kurt and when she looked over at remy while talking to Logan, that will be settled if Rogue survives Carol. Though, next chapter Rogue faces Carol, but also has Remy by her side so, eh kinda obvious of the outcome. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **actually the new student isn't a new student, its someone everybody knows and loves. Thanks for revieiwing

**RealDramaQueen817: **aww thank you . I got to admit, placing Carol attacking Rogue at the end last chapter was pretty mean, but that's actually nicer than what I have planned for later. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **you were right, well the one kid though Rogue had done it, but Rahne set them all straight and made them fell bad for mistreating Rogue, and now I am going to make them all very humble towards her, they will be changing theirs thoughts on her BIG time. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**ishandahalf: **o yeah! She has major problems, probably would of been better if she went to the school for the mentally unstable than the mansion, but well who knew. But soon no more Carol and then only Romy Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby:** lol, shooting Carol is too easy, I want her to suffer. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247:**well next chapter we shall see what is going on in Rogue's mind, right now its not good. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **sadly Carol didn't die, though she is out of her body! Thats also kinda a bad thing with her in Rogue's mind. Also no need to worry, romy will be coming up soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **there is also more to behind why she hates Rogue, it shall be explained next chapter and they fight Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **school never got in the way of writing and it never will, even if I have to stay up late, like now! Also a few important things happen in the next chapter, between Remy and Rogue Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **I needed a victim, I was a bit mad at Bobby at the moment so he was the unlucky person, eh he'll end up being fine in the end. Also you'll be learning more of why Carol hates Rogue, besides just for her cousin. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** at the end of the chapter, Carol was letting Rogue absorb her so she could attack Rogue inside her mind, sorry if it confused ya. Thanks for reviewing

**crystalwish: **yep that's Carol, well actually its Ms. Marvel. Marvel Girl was Jean Grey before she got rid of it, but basically the same, with Marvel in them. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **yeah, Carol is letting Rogue absorb her so she can attack Rogue from inside her mind, because she I guess ran out of ideas because she is not that smart. Thanks for reviewing

**Arwen Manwathiel: **thank you , and as for Carol, I have my own ways of torturing her, she shall get what she deserves don't worry. Also a lot more Romyness comin up. Thanks for reviewing


	17. Behind the Door

Sorry, this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday, but ended up going somewhere for father's day, which is strange because we usually never go anywhere. Well anyways, sorry it took a bit longer than it was suppose to.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

It seemed like nothing but a dessert waste land. The sky had looked like it was about to set anytime, but there was no sun that was visible. Remy stood in looking around at the new area. 'Dis is Marie's mind?' He thought to himself, before his question became answered.

"No, you have yet to enter into her mind. This is the outside of it." He heard Jean's voice say to him. He looked around and found no one else there.

"So, how does Gambit enter her mind?" Remy asked Jean. He didn't know how she was communicating with him, the only way he could think was telepathic. 'Gotta remind monself to tell her not to enter Gambit's mind.' Remy thought to himself.

"I heard that." Jean's voice said to him. "You don't need to worry, I have seen everything you have done in your life. You can't hide anything from me. Now as for entering her mind. If you turn a foot to left and keep walking straight you will be in." Jean told him.

'Sounds easy enough.' He thought to himself as he stepped over and began walking straight. The scenery around him began to change from the dessert to standing in front of the mansion. "So den Gambit go find Rogue?" Remy asked Jean.

"It won't be that easy. Within the mansion lurks some of the things that Rogue fears and that haunt her. Within every door holds a memory, inside one of those rooms is Rogue and somewhere in there is Carol. I am afraid Carol has gained much control over Rogue's mind and is able to add things in to her liking." Jean told him. Remy nodded.

"Dis still seems easy." Remy said suspiciously. Nothing was ever that easy. Walking into the mansion, finding her and only worrying about is Carol and whatever she had added. Remy walked up the to the door, when someone opened the door.

"May I help you? Let me guess, your another person she has trapped within her mind? Hm, don't remember seeing you at the mansion, you must be someone that she attacked earlier on before she entered." A familiar female voice asked him. Remy glared at the blonde woman, it was her fault for all of this.

"Where is Rogue?" Remy demanded, reaching into his coat pocket for a playing card and pulling out three in front of him. His other hand reaching for his bo staff.

"You actually want to find her? Well I am sorry to tell you, but that won't be happening. She must be punished." Carol told Remy, she was about to shut the door on his face, when he placed his foot in the way.

"Gambit not gonna ask y' again, where is Rogue?" He had already lost his temper when he had seen Carol open the door. "Gambit don' care about what shit happened to y' when y' were younger, all he cares about is gettin' Rogue, den y' can go and piss someone else off. Leave Rogue alone." He threatened her.

Carol's eyes went wide, no one ever spoke to her like that. "You are a fool, that must be why you are in here and as for me leaving Rogue alone." Carol stopped speaking and went closer to Remy, who stood his ground. "She deserves everything that has happened and more. She is a murderer and no one else sees it that way, except for me." Carol stepped away from Remy.

"She never murder anyone. Just because she absorb people don' mean she wanted it to happen. And de only fool around 'ere is de one Gambit looking at." He shouted at her as he threw a card at her. Carol flew up before the card hit her. She floated in the air looking down at him.

"You will pay for that, but as for right now I have some things to do." She told him before she disappeared. Remy placed the cards he hadn't used back in his pocket for later, knowing he may need them. He pulled out his bo staff and held it within his hand as he entered the mansion.

'Dat remind moi, Jeanie, y' dere?" Remy asked as he closed the door behind him. This mansion was exactly like the real one. The stairs and rooms seemed to be all in the same location. It seemed dead quiet in the place, which really freaked him out.

"Yes I am here. What is it?" Jean answered him finally. "Oh, good you got in, now be on your guard." She told him in his mind.

"Dat reminds moi, can Gambit get killed twice if anythin' happens?" He asked her. He hadn't taken a step since he entered. He waited for a few seconds before Jean finally answered him.

"No, you can't get killed again, but your not immortal in there either. You will feel pain if something hits you. Reason of why I said to be careful." She replied to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Gambit know dat." Remy said as he started walking up the stairs of the mansion. Each step making a noise has he moved to the next, something that wasn't in the real mansion. Finally when he reached the top he saw Wolverine standing there, except his eyes were of pure black. His claws were extended and were also black instead of the silver the real one had.

"Oh dis should be fun." Remy said as he extended his bo staff. Wolverine growled and approached him.

"Get out of here." Wolverine snarled at him, before raising his claw to strike Gambit. Luckily, his staff held off the claws.

"Don' think so mon ami, not leavin until Gambit get's chere outta 'ere." Remy replied as he took his staff back and slammed it against Wolverine's head. The attacked seemed to have no effect on him.

'In here he also has a healing factor I should of reminded you.' Jean said in Remy's mind and he blocked another attack and kicked Wolverine in the stomach. The other mutant only seemed to stagger back a bit, before gaining back his balance.

'Gee, dat's great Jeanie, but y' got any advice on beatin him?' Remy asked as he ducked as the claws came at his head. 'Dat was close.' He thought to himself.

'He is only a illusion, if you believe he is real, then he is. If you accept he is a illusion he will. The same with the Carol that you had met earlier.' Jean told him. Remy was having a hard time believing that Wolverine was a illusion, to him those claws seemed VERY real.

'Thanks for tellin' moi dis now. Could of saved a card.' Remy thought to himself as he ducked from the claws. 'Okay, dis homme is only a illusion, dis homme is only a illusion.' He kept reminding himself. Wolverine raised his claws again to strike Gambit, who closed his eyes. 'Only a illusion.' He repeated again as Wolverine slammed his claws into Gambit, but they passed right through him.

Remy opened his eyes to see Wolverine had disappeared. 'See that wasn't so bad, was it?" He heard Jean mocking him.

"Well excuse moi Miss. Know it All, but don' see y' in 'ere doin' anythin'." He said out loud as he started going down the hall. The upstairs was very much different, it just had doors all next to each other and it looked nothing like the real mansion.

'Okay okay, I am sorry. You are doing well.' Jean said to him in defeat. Remy stood in front of one of the doors.

"Hm, mebbe she behind dis door?" He asked himself as he went to open it. He turned the knob and it revealed something that he didn't think even Rogue would of remembered.

"Are you sure you want this one dear?" A man stood over a crib, which was next to many others.

"Yes I am sure I want this one." The man's wife said as she picked up the baby.

"What did they say happened to her parents?" The husband asked as he went through the papers. "That's strange, it doesn't say how they were killed. She only appeared here a few days ago." The husband said as he placed the papers down.

"It was fate that lead her to us." The wife said as he rocked the baby in her arms.

"Very well Irene, we will get her. What should we call her?" The man asked as he stood next to his wife. The woman smiled down at the baby girl.

"Marie." The woman answered him. Remy stared at them both, before finally leaving the room.

"Dere's somethin' y' don' see everyday." Remy said to himself as he stared at the door, feeling bad that he knew something that Rogue probably didn't. He sighed before he moved onto the next door. He opened the door to find Rogue sitting in class.

"Rogue!" Remy smiled as he went over to her, but she seemed to not see or hear him. He waved his hand in front of her.

'This is only a memory.' He heard Jean say to him. He backed away from Rogue and watched as Bobby entered the room. She had a huge smile across her face.

"Hey sugah." Rogue said as she went to greet her boyfriend, but he didn't look as pleased as her. She frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked him, he turned away from her.

"Listen, I have been thinking. I think it might be better if we just become friends and that is it." Bobby told her, she looked in shock.

"What changed?" She asked him, he shook his head and took a seat before her.

"Listen Rogue, we can never have a normal relationship. I really want to have a family some day and I just don't see that with us." Bobby told her. Remy glared at Bobby and called him a few words that he hoped Jean hadn't heard and prayed she didn't know French.

Rogue looked as if she was going to cry. "Alright." She said to him as she slumped back in her desk. Other students came into the class, usually people would sit around her, but today they all went to the opposite end of the class.

"Settle down." Scott said as he entered his class. "Yesterday we received a new student, her name is Carol Danvers. I hope you all make her welcome." Scott introduced Carol as she walked through the room and smiled at the class. She then quickly gave Rogue a dirty look before sitting down.

Remy took one last glance at the saddened Rogue before leaving the room. "So where is she den?" Remy asked Jean he looked at all of the rooms and didn't know how he could check them all.

'If you care for Rogue as much as you say, you will be able to find her. I don't know which room it is, the only thing I know is that she is locked in with one of her own memories.' Jean replied to him.

"Dat helps." He muttered as he walked down the hallway. He saw a few doors away a room that had a white glow coming from underneath it. 'Dat's de one.' Remy thought to himself as he raced over to the door. He reached for the door and turned the knob, only to find it was locked.

"So, Jeanie, y' know where Gambit can find de key?" He asked Jean, but she never relied to him. He sighed. "Dis is just great." He thought to himself. He stepped away from it and then charged at the door and slammed his shoulder into the door. That planned failed as he fell back onto the floor. "Merde." He cursed as he held his shoulder. He got to his feet and thought of another plan. 'Try kickin' it in.' He thought to himself. He soon found that the plan would fail and would then only have a hurt foot.

Remy sighed in frustration. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card. He turned the card over, revealing the Queen of Hearts and charged the card. "Lady luck, helped moi many times before, don' fail moi now." He said as he through the card at the knob. The door made a clicking noise.

'You are in.' He heard Jean say to him. He didn't reply to him, the only thing that was on his mind was Rogue. He quickly turned the knob and found Rogue in the room on the floor. She was crying and all around the room a memory kept playing in front of her.

"Chere?" Remy asked as he walked into the room and bent down next to her. She didn't say anything to him, she just kept muttering the same thing over again.

"It's mah fault." She said as she watched herself kiss David, then seeing him fall on the bed gasping for breath. "Ah destroyed his life." She said as more tears came down her face. Remy placed a arm around her, it had felt so strange to actually touch someone after so long of passing through everyone and thing.

"Sh, it wasn' y'r fault. Y' didn' know y'r powers were goin' to come den." Remy told her as he rubbed her shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest.

"He would of been able ta have a life and Ah took it away from him." She cried into his shirt.

"Dere is nothin' y' could do, it would of been different if y' knew y' had de power to absorb, but y' didn't. Everyone has things dey did in dere past dat dey are ashamed of, but y' can' let it eat y' alive." He told her, looking down at her.

"But," She began to say, but Remy placed a hand over her lips.

"Y' can' change what y' did den, de only thing y' can do is make sure it never happens again. Y' can' let Carol win dis. She may blame y' for what happened, but it wasn' y'r fault." He told her. Rogue turned away from him as if she was registering what was just said.

"Ah guess ya could be right." Rogue whispered to herself. Remy turned her head to look at him.

"Dis is one thing Remy know for sure." He said with a smile on his face. Rogue smiled back at him, then looked a bit confused.

"How did ya get in mah head?" She asked him.

"Y' needed help, so Gambit 'ere to help y'." He told her. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a silent thanks.

"Now about Carol." Remy said as he stood up, helping Rogue to her feet as well. Rogue gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry about Carol, sugah. Ah'll deal with her." She said with more confidence in her voice than before. "By the way, Ah believe ya owe meh a kiss." Rogue said as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Dat all y' want chere, who know if Gambit will be able to touch again and dere is a bed 'ere." He raised a eyebrow at her.

"Ah don't think so swamp rat." She told him. "The last thing Ah need is for mahself gettin' pregnant by a ghost." She said to him.

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands. "Den Remy guess he'll have to settle for a kiss den." He said with a smirk as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped he arms around his neck. He lowered his head and touched to kiss her. To Rogue's surprise she didn't absorb him, she had thought as soon as they touched she would absorb, but she didn't so she just lost herself in the kiss.

'Remy you were suppose to find Rogue and help her get Carol out, now make out with her!' He heard Jean protesting in his mind.

"How was dat chere?" Remy asked as he parted his lips from hers. She looked up into his red on black eyes.

"Great." She said as she pulled apart from him. "Ah guess we should go find Carol now." She said as she backed away from him. Remy nodded as he took her hand in his as they left the room. As the entered the hallway the door disappeared.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **wow ur the first person that actually said that, but then again if Carol hadn't been absorbed into Rogue, then Remy wouldn't of been able to touch Rogue, so guess Carol is good for something Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **there was a bit of Romy moment in here, well this is little compared to what I have planned Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **you will be able to do the celebration dance next chapter, when they face Carol, then no more Carol . Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900: **hehe, there will be more of Rahne later, she will be a bit bossy then also. And couldn't have Wolv attackin Carol's body, one Carol wouldn't of felt anything, though it probably would of felt good to just sink his claws into her from what she did. Thanks for reviewing

**jade: **she kinda has a mental disorder, well not really, but that's what I think and as for the older kids, they will be very sorry for when Rogue wakes up. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree: **with battles, unless its someone that everyone has to go against I let everyone go against that enemy, since this is Rogue's enemy, she will be going against Carol, Remy will only be able to help from the side. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty: **hehe, I think this chapter answered your question, they are able to touch in her mind and kiss and Rogue will learn she has the other powers in the next chapter when she goes against Carol. Thanks for reviewing.

**WolvGambit: **not to sure on the extra life thingy, but for now he will be able to touch her in her mind, then later, well, you'll see Thanks for reviewing

**Colette Erby: **I wish I was always right, the only thing I know of this fic is the battle one other thing and the ending for it, well so far, but its coming along. Thanks for reviewing

**Arwen Manwathiel: **nah, Carol deserves to be tortured. She will be learning her mistakes in the next chapter, don't absorb yourself into Rogue's head. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **he got some happiness in this chapter, he also gets some happiness in the next chapter. And Carol does get hers in the next chapter Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457: **I've heard of that fic, never got around to reading it. Hopefully this is different from that, I don't like it when I use material someone else has already used. Thanks for reviewing

**Crash Slayer: **right now it is great to be Carol, got control over Rogue's mind, but next chapter, as you said it will suck to be her. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **since this is Rogue's enemy I am going to let Rogue take her out, Remy will be like Jean and be able to help her on the side. And I don't know what that show is, sorry. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **I think I am going to let Rahne place more guilt on the other kids, they deserve it after all. And Remy will be able to touch and charge to his hearts desire until after the next chapter or maybe I might let him stay for another chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **classes suck, I wish my assignment was to write and update my fics. But one is bad the other isn't so not that bad. I tried to perk up this chapter a bit after the last one, hope ya liked it. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247: **DANG! Thats a long review. Well I am pleased you enjoyed the last chapter and thought the characters were up to standards The others will be very very sorry for being mean to Rogue when she wakes up, A LOT of guilt there. I know what ya mean about school, for me it started up again. (cries) Thanks for reviewing

**BliberalQuestionAuthority: **the leave her and go to heaven has crossed my mind a few times, still not crossed off the list yet, but I am pretty sure of how it will go. Not revealin it, but it will come, until then I got plenty more material until that happens. Thanks for reviewing

**loner06: **lol, if you want ya can take a shot at her, but it has to be before the next chapter, because after that she is gone! Thanks for reviewing

**crystalwish: **well glad ya like the story so far thanks for reviewing

**silverbells: **no need to worry, there will be some romyness in the next chapters and others to come, thats guaranteed. Carol causes a bunch of mischief in the next chapter, but she will get what she finally deserves in it. Thanks for reviewing


	18. Rogue vs Ms Marvel

A few people have been asking about Gambit and Rogue getting around to touching, well after the mind thingy, I decided to be nice and tell which of the following will not be happening, there **will be no he leaves her and goes to heaven, no being rewarded, no being resurrected, no second chance at life (although this was my original plan, but it got changed), and no Rogue killing herself to be with Remy**. There might of been others, but no one so far has guessed what will happen.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own anything!

They both head down the hallway, ignoring the doors on both sides of them. Only one thing was important at the time, stopping Carol from destroying Rogue's mind. Remy looked over at Rogue, who just looked straight forward looking determined. He squeezed her hand lightly, getting her attention. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

'Where do y' dink she is at?" Remy asked as they reached the stairs. They had already determined that all the rooms on the upstairs were Rogue's memories and knew she would not try hiding in one of the rooms. It would be pointless. Instead they had figured she was somewhere else in the mansion, the main question was where?

Rogue shrugged her shoulder. "Ah don't know." She answered truthfully as they both came down the stairs, still hand in hand.

'Carol will not make herself seen, you have to find her.' Jean told Remy inside his head.

'Oui, we figured dat out. Carol's playin' hide and seek with us, except she is gonna be sorry when we find her.' Remy said to Jean. He looked at Rogue who eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" He asked her, then looked in front of them to the bottom of the stairs to see the wooden floor had been torn out. Once they finally made it to the bottom they saw that all the windows were broken and the walls had been pealed of their wallpaper, except on some parts where it was still clinging to the wall.

'That all represents things that Carol has begun to change in Rogue's mind. You both must hurry before it's too late.' Jean warned Remy.

Rogue looked down the hallway that led to the kitchen, it looked like a house you would only see in a horror movie. Remy stayed close to her side as they saw the kitchen, which had been sealed up, the same went for the dining room and the Professor's office.

Rogue clenched her fists. "She is going to pay for messin with meh." Rogue declared as the both of them saw the doors to the elevator open up to them both.

"Now dat's freaky." Remy commented, not sure if they should go in or not. It could of been a trap, as soon as they enter the doors close and never open again. Remy looked over at Rogue. "What do y' think?" He asked her.

"Ah got a good feelin she is down there. Let's go." Rogue told him as she approached the doors, but Remy reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She turned to face him and was about to speak when he cut her off.

"Before we go in dere and who knows what happens. Just wanted to say Remy loves y' more dan he has loved anyone else." He told her, she looked into his red on black eyes and smiled. He let her arm go.

"Ah love ya too, swamp rat." She told him. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya don't need ta worry, Ah am kick Carol's ass outta here. Then everything will go back to being normal." Rogue told him, her lips brushing over his.

"Den when everything goes back to normal, dis will go away." Remy pointed out to her. She then unwrapped her arms from his neck and brought them around his waist, him doing the same to her.

"Maybe ya could stay here?" She suggested as she leaned her head against his chest. Remy's head rested on top of her head.

"Well den Gambit would have somethin' to do, but den he be caged in like a rat and he hates dat." Remy said to her.

"Ah guess we will have ta find another way." Rogue told him as she pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. Remy lowered his head to meet hers and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes, realizing she may never be able to have a feeling like this again, to be able to touch someone without absorbing them. Not only that, she was able to touch him and thought to herself might as well make the most of it.

**Med Lab**

"He should be fine now, all he needs is rest." Xavier explained to Scott and Kurt. Logan was sitting by Rogue's bed watching her. She had not moved once since the sedative.

'Poor kid, like she hasn't been through enough hell.' Logan thought to himself as he watched her chest rise and fall. 'She better wake up or there are going to be some kids around here that I will make their lives a livin hell.' Logan thought to himself.

"Is zere any progress?" Kurt asked as he stood next to Logan and looked down at the girl he had saved months ago. 'She is so young, too young to be put zrough zis much misery.' Kurt thought to himself as he bowed his head. He reached into his pocket and found his prayer beads. He twisted them around on his hand and left the room to pray for Rogue's safety.

"I can now enter into her mind." Charles said to Logan as he wheeled himself over to the bed where his student laid.

"Are you sure this will work?" Scott asked the Professor, he had remembered from Jean that when going into a person's mind it was better to have the persons permission. He knew the Professor had searched her mind while sleeping, but never entered deep into her mind to see more than a dream. Then again, this was a whole different matter, her life was at stake. Scott just hoped that Rogue didn't have any traps in her mind that made it difficult for the Professor to contact her.

"Yes it should, it will be rather difficult though to track her in her mind, since Carol is in there as well." Charles explained.

"Just get that bitch outta there." Logan snarled silently, still looking at Rogue.

"I am afraid it is impossible for Carol to leave now that her mind was completely absorbed by Rogue. The only thing I can do is make a mental barrier to prevent Carol from getting control." Xavier explained as he raised his hands to his head, ready for entry into Rogue's head.

**Rogue's Mind**

They both entered into the elevator and the doors shut behind them. Remy looked down at Rogue. "Y' sure she is 'ere?" Remy asked her again, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure of it." Rogue answered him. A few seconds later the door opened to them. They were in the basement that lead to the Danger Room. 'Ah guess she wants a rematch.' Rogue thought to herself as Remy opened the door for her.

They looked around the Danger Room to see nothing in there, no simulations, no one practicing, no Scott yelling at the kids they were not fighting as a team, it seemed so different than the real Danger Room. Though, there was something in the Danger Room, Carol Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel to some. She stood in the middle of the Danger Room, her eyes closed, a smile across her face and her hands behind her back.

"And here I thought you would never figure out how to get out of the memory." Carol said opening her eyes, looking at Rogue and Remy, who were both glaring at her. "Shows your compassion, placing a person in a coma and then sending the memory as far away as you can." Carol said, the smile disappearing from her face.

"It's no use hangin onto the past if it eats ya up inside. Somethin ya should really learn." Rogue told her coldly as she began to approach Carol, Remy right behind her.

"Oh and you brought a side kick, how cute." Carol laughed at Remy, who pulled out a playing card and charged it.

"Let's see how cute it is when y'r face is rearranged." Remy threatened to her as he threw the card. She didn't move, only looked at the card in amusement, until it hit her. It struck her in the shoulder, burning it.

"Your going to pay for that." Carol announced, holding her shoulder in slight pain. Remy smirked as he pulled out another card and held it. Remy was about to throw it when he was tackled from behind by the Logan he had seen earlier.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted, about ready to help the man she loved, when she heard Carol laughing at her. "Ya are gonna pay." Rogue said as she made fists with her hands.

"Like I am suppose to be scared." Carol continued to laugh, finally taking her hand away from the injured shoulder. Carol then flew at Rogue.

Remy threw Wolverine off of him. 'Dis just ain' mon day.' He thought to himself as Logan unsheathed his claws. 'Wait, he is just a illusion, he can' hurt moi.' Remy thought to himself as he began to relax as Logan began to approach him.

'Remy, the first one was a illusion, this one can cause harm and is not a illusion.' He heard Jean's voice tell him.

'Gambit liked it better when he was a illusion, y' a tell a telepath, make him a illusion." Remy demanded from Jean. He took out his bo staff and extended it, knowing he would be needing it.

'Well good luck, hope your good at fighting.' Jean told him.

'Gee dat helps.' Remy thought to himself as Logan lunged at him.

Carol slammed Rogue into the wall on the Danger Room. 'Ah thought Ah could use the powers Ah absorb, how come they haven't kicked in?' Rogue thought to herself as she got up, rubbing her head. Carol flew above her with a amused smirk on her face.

"I thought you were going to make me pay?" Carol asked her.

"Why don't ya come down here and play fair or is it ya are too dependent on your powers or it is your too weak for a real fight?" Rogue shouted up to Carol, who glared down at Rogue. She knew she got the blonde mad, she always considered herself all powerful and being called weak would piss her off for sure.

Carol lowered herself until she was on the floor. "I don't need my powers to defeat the likes of you. I can do that with my pinky." Carol said as she walked up to Rogue. Rogue stood there, ready to strike as soon as Carol got close enough. Carol got closer and closer, it was then Rogue swung at her, missing her when Carol flew into the air.

"Gee Ah guess ya really are a coward." Rogue shouted at her.

"You are just a waste of my time, beside why would I want to fight without my powers? Might be a uneven match, considering you have nothing, but poisoned skin." Carol said as she flew back down at Rogue.

Carol was about to snatch Rogue up and bring her into the air to throw at the wall again, but luckily for Rogue she dodged out of the way before Carol could get her. "What the great Ms. Marvel can't even beat little old meh? That's sad." Rogue said sarcastically.

"I have had it with you." Carol said as she flew back down at Rogue, this time she was able to grab Rogue by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air.

Remy blocked another attack from Wolverine who kept slashing at his bo staff, which was holding out against Logan's claws. 'Dis is gettin' moi no where.' Remy thought to himself as he rolled out of the way as Logan slashed at him.

Wolverine turned to see Remy get to his feet his staff in front of him. 'Where is de off button for dis guy.' Remy thought to himself as Wolverine began to charge at him again. Remy pulled his staff in front of him, waiting to block the claws, but Wolverine did something he didn't expect. He jumped into the air.

Remy had little time to raised the staff to block the hit. Logan landed, his claws against the staff, but knocked Remy onto his back. He held onto the staff for dear life. 'Gambit really don' like dis position, unless it with a belle femme.' Remy thought to himself. 'And y' M'sieu, don' have de qualifications for dat.' Remy thought to himself as he kicked up at Logan, sending him back a bit. It was the enough space for Remy to get back to his feet and able to block the next blow.

Wolverine kept bringing his claws back and drawing them forward again to strike the staff. Remy was holding off pretty well, until he miscalculated one of the claws and it was heading for Remy's arm 'Merde.' Remy thought to himself as he moved out of the way. Luckily it only hit his jacket and tore it a bit and missed his flesh.

Gambit looked down at his torn jacket and then back at Wolverine, glaring at the animal like man. "Dis be Gambit's favorite jacket, homme. Y' gonna pay for dis." Remy said, his eyes glowing red with anger as he pulled out a card and threw it at Logan.

The card sailed through the air and hit Wolverine in the chest, knocking him down. 'Dat was easy. Should of thought of dis earlier.' Remy thought to himself, but then saw Wolverine get back to his feet. 'Dis is gonna be a long day.' He thought as he twirled his staff and waited for Logan to make his move.

"Ya serious got some issues, ya know that?" Rogue asked Carol as they both rose in the air. Carol did not say anything to Rogue.

"You have no idea of what I have been through." Carol said in a low voice. "All the pain I went through. Because of you I lost it all." Carol began to say. "After you kissed David and send him into a coma I was rejected from my home. My aunt and uncle hated me, my parents both loved me and accepted me, until they saw what a mutant can do." Carol glared down into Rogue's emerald eyes.

"My friends soon found out and they all wanted me away from them. I was soon on the streets with nothing. That is until Storm and Cyclops found me and offered me a home. I had no where else to go and had never been more grateful in my life. That was until I saw you there." Carol said to Rogue.

"How did ya know who Ah was?" Rogue asked her, still not feeling pity for Carol. She had it bad, sure, but so did Rogue. She at least didn't hold onto the past and think about being on the streets wondering around until she reached Canada and found Logan.

"I remember seeing a picture of you and David together in his Homecoming picture. He looked so happy, now he never will be able to know what happy is again because of you!" Carol shouted as she slammed Rogue into the wall. Rogue winced in pain, but did her best to hide it.

Carol let Rogue fall to the ground. She then landed a few feet away from Rogue. "Then when I came to this school and saw you, I wanted you to feel the pain I felt. Little boyfriend, gone, friends, gone." Carol said as she began to smile. "I also went as far to get Jubilee a job in California, I knew she would miss her home. Strangely she seemed to be the only one that remained loyal to you." Carol said.

Rogue got to her feet, a angry look was upon her face. "Guess what Carol, Ah've had enough of your self pity. Oh boo hoo, ya had a bad life, so has practically everyone else in the mansion. Ya don't see them crying do ya, no they are gettin on with their lives." Rogue yelled at Carol as she approached Carol, her hands in fists, once again.

"Please, these people don't understand anything." Carol rolled her eyes, not intimated by Rogue. Rogue took a swing at Carol, who was expecting a tiny tap, to her surprised the punch sent her across the room.

Rogue looked down at her hands. 'Did Ah do that?' She asked herself. She decided to test if she had finally gotten Carol's powers by leaping off her feet. To her surprise her stayed in the air. Rogue flew over to where Carol had landed, who glared up at Rogue.

"Like that is really going to help you!" Carol shouted as she got to her feet, she was going to go into the air, but soon found out that her powers were gone. "What the?" Carol asked as she noticed she wasn't flying.

"What's the matter Carol, feeling helpless? Got something else now ta cry about?" Rogue taunted Carol as she flew down and grabbed Carol. "Let's see how ya like it?" Rogue said as she threw Carol into the wall again.

Rogue landed next to Carol again, who looked up at Carol. "Let me guess, your going to kill me now?" Carol asked, she didn't dare get to her feet.

"No, unlike ya, Ah don't enjoy beatin up people, unless they deserve it." Rogue said as she reached down and grabbed Carol and brought her into the air. Rogue brought Carol up so they were face to face. "Ah don't want ya runnin around mah mind though." Rogue said as a door appeared in the air by them, it was opened and revealed all darkness behind it.

"Ah'm sure ya'll have a nice time in the place where all mah nightmares are. Maybe ya learn ya actually had it easy." Rogue said as she through Carol screaming through the door. Rogue landed on the ground and watched as the door closed behind Carol.

Remy dodged Wolverine's claws again. He had run out of cards and the Canadian still wasn't tired, but Remy was. He blocked the claws once again with his staff, but this time when Logan's claws hit, he brought his hand up and grabbed the staff and threw it away from Remy.

"Dis really isn' mon day." Remy said as he backed away as Wolverine came at him. His claws were about to strike Remy in the chest when Wolverine disappeared. "Or mebbe it is." Remy raised a eyebrow.

"Ya alright sugah?" He heard Rogue's voice behind him. Remy turned around and greeted Rogue with a grin.

"Of course." Remy said confidently. "Carol gone?" He asked Rogue, she gave him a smile and shook her head yes.

"Not only that, but Ah think Ah'm gettin the hang of her powers as well." Rogue said as she looked down at her hands.

"Dat's great, chere." Remy said as he moved closer to her, snaking a arm around her waist. She leaned against his chest.

'Remy, good job, unfortunately your time is up in there.' He heard Jean's voice say in his head. He cursed at it, wishing he had more time to spend with Rogue.

Remy brought Rogue closer and kissed her, not waiting to see if she would or not. She responded and kissed him back. 'Gambit gonna miss dis de most.' He thought to himself. He didn't care that he was able to touch anything or able to fight again, the only thing that he did care about was being able to touch Rogue.

They were locked in each others arms when they both disappeared from the Danger Room. Unknowing to them both that someone had been watching. Professor Charles Xavier had been sitting in the his wheel chair, he had located Rogue in her mind when she had just defeated Carol. A smile was across his face. He had always been proud of Rogue with how she handled herself, not looking for fights with Carol when the blonde would taunt her. Right now at the moment he was fascinated with how she handled herself in this situation.

Charles made a mental note before he left Rogue's mind. 'That was the same person I had seen in her dream. I am starting to wonder who she knows this young man.' He thought before leaving.

**End of Chapter 17**

I am sorry, it really really late right now, I promise I will write the reviewer responses in the next chapter, but thank you all so very much**:dawn1, kyo-kitty, Cat2fat900, sakura5tar, PhantomPunkEvo, crystalwish, FluidDegree, loner06, Crash Slayer, WolvGambit, BliberalQuestionAuthority, Chica De Los Ojos Caf****é, dreamer's dawn, romylover, firestorm13, Rogue gaL, enchantedlight, bored247, silverbells, Elle457, and Nightcrawler03**, thank you guys, hugs to you all. I promise to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Which Rogue wakes up and everyone goes to see her that was mean to her before. As for now I am going to bed and not waking up for a few days.


	19. Apologizies

Arg, I just thought of another thing for this story. I am probably going to be killed for it, but it will work nicely with this story. Though it does make the story more dramatic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as usual.

She opened her eyes slightly to see the lights from the ceiling shining down at her. She blinked a few times before looking around. She found herself in the med lab with a IV stuck in her arm. To her side was Remy standing there smiling at her.

"Nice nap?" He asked her. She smiled back at him.

'Ya know Ah did.' She wanted to tell him, but since the Professor, Scott, and Logan were all in the room so she stayed quiet.

"Ya alright darlin?" Logan asked her, he was sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed.

Rogue began to sit up from the bed slowly, her body ached badly. "Ya Ah'm alright." She answered him. Logan sighed in relief.

"What happened in there? Chuck said you were able to beat her by yourself." Logan asked as he got up from his chair to stand beside her bed, moving in Remy's spot.

Rogue saw Remy looked annoyed at Logan, but moved to a different side so he could watch Rogue. "Ah guess Carol underestimated meh." Rogue answered to him. She knew he would think she was crazy if she answered that her guardian devil helped her.

Rogue finally got a good look at the room and to her surprise there were flowers on the stand next to her. Behind Logan and Remy floated a balloon that said 'Get Well Soon' on it. "I had checked Carol's files and discovered that she was David's cousin, I had no idea. I am dearly sorry Rogue." The Professor apologized to her.

"It's alright, it's in the past." She told the Professor, who gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"So Chuck now what are we goin to do with her?" Logan motioned to Carol. Rogue looked at Carol's lifeless body that laid on the bed.

"There is a chance she could wake up, but it is unlikely." The Professor half answered Logan. "She still has a heartbeat, but since her powers seem to be gone. We could send her to the hospital for treatment, since they would never know she was a mutant." The Professor said.

"By the way Rogue, there was a practice session in the Danger Room in a few days, but you are excused from it for a while." Scott told her, his sunglasses pushed up as far as they could go with his hands behind his back.

"What and miss all the fun?" Rogue asked him. "Ah'll be fine enough for practice." She told Scott, who raised a eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? You don't need to go if your not feeling up for it." Scott tried to persuade her to not go, but she only shook her head in response.

"Ah already told ya, Ah'm fine." Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want special treatment just because of what had happened. Besides it would be fun to show off her new powers and test them. She swore if Scott said one more word about her not having to go for practice she would try her new powers out on him.

Scott was about to protest again, when Logan waved his hand in front of Scott. "She said she is fine, so she is fine." Logan said with a hint of a anger at Scott. "I'll be teachin the lessons this week, meanin ya better be up for it. If not your comin back in here and no sessions for a month." Logan said, surprised she began to protest.

Most of the students hated the Danger Room sessions, but for Rogue it had always been a chance to be around people when everyone ignored her. Even then when they didn't speak it was nice to be around people. Although lately, she hasn't had that problem with being lonely. She took a quick glance over at Remy, who was still watching over her protectively.

"Fine, but ya'll see Ah'll be fine." Rogue told Logan as she laid back down in the medical bed.

"I have to go contact Storm, she should be coming home anytime now." The Professor said as he wheeled himself out of the med lab, followed by Scott, who had to go work on his lessons for his next class.

Logan stayed behind. He sat at the foot of the bed. "Ya sure your okay?" He asked her again, the fatherly instincts taking over again.

"Ah'm fine, stop worrin." She told him. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was just worried about ya darlin, I swear though if she had done anything to ya I would of shredded her body." Logan threatened.

"She didn't know how ta let go of her past and Ah guess it just ate away at her. She blamed meh for ruinin her life, but she never moved on and tried ta make her life better." Rogue said to Logan.

Logan smiled proudly down at her and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They both turned to see Kitty, Piotr, Betsy, and Warren standing at the door. "What do you want?" Logan snarled at them all.

"We came to talk to Rogue." Warren said quietly, a bit wary by Wolverine, who stared at them all intensely.

"Why? So you can make her life even more miserable?" Logan questioned as he stood up. Rogue looked down at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with them.

"No, we came to apologize for being a bunch of assholes." Kitty answered Logan, who looked surprised at her. He hadn't expected that they would come to apologize.

Rogue looked up at them. Logan had let them into the room, but kept his eyes on all of them. If they said the wrong thing, they would be out the door. Remy stared at them in equal question as they stood around the foot of her bed.

"We are sorry for ignoring your and believing Carol." Betsy began to say. Rogue still didn't look up at them, they had ignored her because of a rumor and now are only apologizing out of guilt.

"It's alright." Rogue answered to them. "Ya didn't know what she was up ta. Ah don't blame ya." She answered them.

"We want to make it up to you, we should of been smart enough to see past her words." Piotr began to say, Rogue finally looked up to see the Russian speak.

"Ah already told ya, it's alright." Rogue said again, getting a bit annoyed with them apologizing. Remy heard the annoyed tone in Rogue's voice.

"No it isn't." Kitty began to say. She stepped over to the other side of the bed, opposite of Remy's side. "Jubilee was right, you never did cause any harm to any of us and all we did was ignore you. All of us were the biggest idiots for believing what Carol had said after a week of being at the mansion." Kitty said to Rogue.

"We don't just want to make it up to you, we want to get to know you." Betsy said to Rogue as she came to the other side of the bed and stood next to Remy without even knowing it. "I never got a chance to since I had been here. Please give me this chance to know you." Betsy said to Rogue.

"I swear if we ever do anything like that again, I want Logan to run me through with his claws." Kitty said to Rogue, who gave a small laugh. Logan looked more interested now in what Kitty had said.

"It's not much, but we got you something." Warren said as Piotr left the room and went into the hallway. A few seconds later he returned with a giant Teddy Bear that held a 'Get Well' sign in it's hands.

Rogue's smile widen when she saw the bear as Piotr placed it on her bed. "We all made this card for you." Piotr told her. Rogue took the card from the bear's hands and began to read it.

"Rogue, I am so sorry for the way we have treated you. It was horrible and no one ever deserves to be treated that way. I think I speak for everyone when I say I want to make it up to you. Hope you get better, Sam Gurthie." She smiled and moved onto the next note on the card.

"Rogue, ever since our first encounter I knew you were something special. I have kept you in my prayers ever since that you would have a enjoyable life, unfortunately that hasn't happened. Despite of that you have always shown great strength. I feel so honored to of met you. Kurt"

"Rogue, I have known you for quite sometime and you still surprise me everyday. I always believe there is someone that watches over us, a guardian angel you could call it. I am glad they were able to keep you safe, when everyone had turned their backs on you. May they always protect you from any harm that you encounter, Professor Charles Xavier." Rogue's eyes went wide when she read that.

Remy was looking down at the same thing Rogue had been reading. "Dere is no way he could know." Remy spoke what Rogue was thinking.

"Everyone in the mansion signed it." Warren told Rogue, who looked up from the card and smiled at the four people, her eyes watery.

"Thanks." She said to them. "This means a lot ta me." She said wiping her eyes as she felt tears coming.

"We mean every word on it." Kitty said to Rogue with a smile. Rogue was about to say something when they heard screaming down the hall.

"WAIT, WE DIDN'T GIVE HER OUR CARD!" Everyone heard two voices yelling and then soon enough Jamie and Rahne ran into the room.

"Sorry, they didn't tell us they were giving it to you now." Jamie said, glaring at the older kids. He handed Rogue a card that he and Rahne had made.

"Aw, thank you." She thanked them, they both had smiles on their faces, pleased with themselves.

"Also I got you these!" Rahne said as she handed Rogue some flowers. Rogue smiled and took the flower and smelled them.

"Ugh, Rahne where did you get those?" Kitty asked as she looked at the flowers that looked familiar.

"From Miss. Munroe's loft." Rahne answered innocently. Everyone in the room's eyes went wide, even Logan.

"She ain't gonna be happy when she finds you took them." Logan whispered.

"We are going to get blamed again for this." Betsy said, they had tried blaming the kids earlier for something they did, now anything the kids had done was blamed on them.

"I'm sure she won't mind when she finds out who they are for." Jamie said to them all.

"Thank ya both so much." Rogue said to them. Rahne and Jamie both smiled at her.

'Everyone, Storm is back with the student. Please come up and welcome them in.' They all heard the Professor's voice say to them all. 'I shall send them down to meet Rogue and Bobby later, right now they need their rest.' The Professor added in.

"Alright, take care Miss. Rogue." Rahne and Jamie said in unison as they went for the door to leave.

"Bye Rogue, we'll come back and visit." Kitty said to Rogue. "Also I gotta take you to the mall, there are so many shops there that are like so cool and Pete nor Betsy will go with me. They have no style." Kitty added in, getting a dirty look from Betsy. Kitty then left the room.

"If you need anything, just call I shall bring it for you." Piotr said with a bow of his head and followed after his girlfriend.

"Same here, we'll be back later to check on you and talk to you. Drake isn't much company." Warren said as he glanced over at Bobby. Rogue smiled at both Betsy and Warren, who had his arm across his girlfriend's shoulder. The both of them left together.

"Take care darlin, I'll be back after I greet the other rugrat that has come." Logan told Rogue, who nodded. He was about to leave when Rogue stopped him.

"Logan." She said, he turned around to look at her. "Thanks for carin about meh." She said to him. He gave a small smile at her before leaving.

"Finally alone." Remy said, Rogue smiled at looked over at Remy. She was about to speak with him when they both heard a noise from the bed next to her.

"How long have I been out?" Bobby asked as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to see Rogue sitting in her bed. "How did we get in here?" He asked Rogue.

"Carol beat ya up pretty bad and she absorbed herself inta meh." Rogue told him, he didn't look surprised.

"She was one cracked up chick." Bobby muttered as he tried to sit up, after learning that wasn't such a good idea he sat back down. He turned his head to Rogue. "Listen, I am sorry for being such a ass over the past few months." He told her, really regretting that he had hurt her.

"It's alright." She told him with a warm smile, he smiled back at her. "What happened between you two anyways?" She asked him, Bobby raised a hand to his forehead.

"She wanted me to take her to the dance. I told her no and she got mad." Bobby answered her. Rogue shook her head.

"That's a stupid reason ta beat up someone." Rogue commented. Bobby shook his head agreeing.

"I told her I wanted to go with someone else, but then she got pissed, punched me and kicked me and then I blacked out." He told her. "That reminds me, there is something I wanted to talk to you back. Well not right now." He said with a yawn. "But later." He said as he leaned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Anyone else around 'ere?" Remy asked as he looked around. "Remy swear, if Carol now gets up and starts talkin he is goin to go insane." He said, making Rogue laugh a bit.

"Ah think she is out pretty good sugah." Rogue said to him quietly. "Thanks so much Remy, I could never of done any of it without you." She said to him, looking up into his gorgeous red on black eyes.

The grin that she had seen him wear so many times appeared on his face. "No problem, mon amour." He told her as he places his hand on her IV arm, but it passes through. They both frown at the sight of it. "Just when Gambit was gettin' use to touchin again, it's gone." He sighs in disappointment.

"It's alright, Ah'm sure we can find a way around it." She says to him.

"Gambit hopes so." He replies, but looks a bit doubtful. 'Unless Jeannie, be super nice and give Gambit a body.' He thought to himself, his answer came soon.

'I don't think so Remy, sorry.' He hears Jean respond to him in his head.

"Ah love ya Remy, no one could ever replace ya." She tells him, making his smile return to his face.

"Same 'ere, chere. Remy will never love another woman as much as he loves you." He told her as she smiles up at him. She leans back into her pillow to get some rest.

Remy watches over her protectively as she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** yep he was there, hehe making the story more suspenseful. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: he won't be raised from the dead, thats what the one thing was. Also at the moment I have multiple endings, some of them are sad, some are happy. Haven't decided on which one yet. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: hate writin battle scenes, but they do make long chapters, that's the good part of them. Hehe and still no one has figured it out of what will happen, I love throwin ppl off. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900**: nope, Professor will not be putting a mental link between them so they can touch. Hint the Professor does nothing to help them, but it is coming soon, well erm, yeah it is. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: nope, nope, not throwin anyone off track. No one has named so far of what will happen, there is a hint in this story, not sayin what chapter, but it gives a hint to what will happen between Remy and Rogue. . . and as for your second thing, well you are (train comes out of no where and passes by). Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: gonna keep Remy around for a while longer, though now he can't touch again, of course had to return to the depressing part. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells**: no one helps them, well Remy be able to touch, sadly, they may find a way around. Also the Professor will be bringing it up to Rogue about Remy, but not for a while. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: eh, he does one nice thing for her, well not really, it has to do with the student that is coming, but well they would of been coming no matter what. Glad ya liked the fight scene, yeah Carol deserved a heck of a lot worse, but now she gets to play around in Rogue's nightmares, but she can't harm Rogue now. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: OO shhhh, well yeah your on the right path there. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty:** yep he will confront her about Remy, but not for a while. Until then he will be observing her. Thanks for reviewing

**MonicaG**: no need to worry, Romyness is on the way, well except for them being able to touch, but other than that they will be close as they have been. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247**: I don't get it, I was only writing a little bit of this story and planned on finishing it later, then I couldn't stop writing, this story is just so much fun to write, I swear if I didn't have school this story would be finished. Thanks for reviewing

**Crash Slayer**: hehe, can't trap her in her mind sorry, but there are ways around everything, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing

**crystalwish**: hehe, yep now no more Carol, well maybe I'll let some ppl make fun of her. Thanks for reviewing

**BliberalQuestionAuthority**: sadly he is back in his ghosty form and is unable to touch, it was kinda mean to tease him with lettin him touch and then takin it away, but there are ways around everything. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** lol, I was thinking the same thing while writing the last chapter, Jeannie speaking to Remy in his mind while he speaks to Rogue in her mind. Everyone else will be visiting her and keeping her a lot of company during the rest of the story, and little Rahne and Jamie made a appearence. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457:** wanted to keep them together at the end, but well don't really think Rogue wants to stay in her mind and Remy don't think he would want to stay there forever either. It will get happier later, well... sorta, I mean yeah. Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet:** hehe, glad ya like it and there is plenty more romy coming up in this fic. Now that the problem (carol) is gone now they can worry about the other problem (touch). Thanks for reviewing

**Lomiel**: aw, im glad ya like the story so far, I've been trying to keep Rogue away from the movie Rogue, I just didn't like that one, it didn't seem like Rogue. So yeah I tried more for a comic and evo Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue200315**: hehe, glad ya like the story so far, thanks for reviewing


	20. Meet Your New Room Mate

**IMPORTANT! Next chapter has something really big happen in it, not saying what, but it is important. Concerning Remy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so ha you can't sue!

It was the perfect setting, she dreamt of herself and Remy sitting on the beach. The wave coming up the shore every now and then, while the sun began to set. Her head was rested on his chest as his arms circled around her waist. His bare skin touching hers and she did not absorb him.

A smile was on Rogue's face as she turned on her side in her sleep. How she wished it was true in reality and not just a dream. Ever since she had met Remy she had been having dreams like this one of them being able to touch. The first night she met him she was a bit freaked that he appeared, but it was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

Remy watched her sleep peacefully, wondering of what made her so happy to have a smile on her face. 'She deserves to be happy after what she's been through.' He thought to himself as he watched her.

Every now and then students would come into the room to see if she was awake, when they saw she was asleep still they left, not wanting to disturb her. Some of them brought more flowers for her and left them by the night stand or on the flower by her bed.

He heard the Professor and Scott enter the room. "Did you contact her family?" Scott asked the Professor as he picked up Carol's unconscious body.

"Yes I did, they said they didn't know what I was speaking of and said they didn't have a daughter." Xavier said sadly. He shook his head. "This is my fault, I should of tried to reach out to her. Maybe if I had, then she wouldn't of made Rogue's life miserable and would of never absorbed herself into Rogue." Xavier looked down and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Professor. Everytime I, or any of the other teachers tried to talk to her, she ignored us and walked off. Also the last meeting you had with her, she rolled her eyes and yawned and kept saying she would not do anything like that again." Scott said in the Professor's defense. There was nothing anyone could of done to make Carol understand that her behavior had been unacceptable.

Xavier looked at his first student and nodded. "Hopefully she will be able to recover and be able to live a happier life instead of the one she has had." Xavier said as he turned his wheelchair around and started wheeling to the door.

"Well at least the hospital will be able to give her the care she needs." Scott told the Professor, who nodded in agreement. They both left the room.

Remy turned his gaze back to Rogue. He began to think about what the Professor had just said. 'Marie deserves a happier life too.' He thought to himself. 'What kind of life can we really have?' He began thinking back to their situation.

'She may not be able to touch skin, but Remy can't even touch anything without passin' through it.' He sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I see she is resting?" Remy heard Jean say as she appeared next to him in a flash of white light.

"Oui, she been out for a few hours now." Remy answered her, not looking at her, his eyes still fixed on Rogue.

Jean smiled down at Rogue, pleased to see that her former student was out of danger. "This is the happiest I think I've seen her." Jean commented, Remy nodded. A small smile spread across his lips.

"She should be happy after all she been through." Remy said, finally looking at Jean. She could feel that he was troubled. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What I had said before, keep that in mind." Jean said with a smile before disappearing. Remy only looked confused.

"What would dat be?" He asked, hoping Jean would answer him, but she never did. He sighed in disappointment and looked back down at Rogue. 'Seriously chere, what life can Remy really give y'? He can' even touch and y' de only one dat sees him.' He thought to himself.

'She be de only woman dat ever made moi feel like dis.' He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. 'But she deserves to be happy and have a normal life. Mebbe it be better if she finds someone else.' He thought to himself.

Rogue had been sleeping peacefully, until a loud crack of thunder awoke her. Her eyes snapped open and saw that the thunder even startled Remy. "What de hell was dat?" He asked her.

Rogue sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Ah guess Miss. Munroe found out about her flowers gettin picked." Rogue said with a half smile. She then looked around the room and found there was even more flowers there than before.

"Some kids came in and dropped dem off for y'." Remy said, taking away her confusion. Rogue looked surprised. She knew they had felt bad about what they had all done to her, but she never thought that this many people would of felt bad. She had thought for sure that some people would still think she was out to drain them.

She pulled the cover off her and swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Ah've had enough sleep, Ah don't need ta be in here anymore." Rogue said as she placed her feet on the floor.

"Y'll be alright, chere?" Remy asked concerned, he didn't want her to get out of bed if she wasn't feeling up to it. Then again, he hoped she was up for it, something about being in a lab gave him the creeps.

"Don't ya start with that too." She said to him as she stood up from the bed. Just then Kurt bamfed into the med lab. "Ah'm fine." She cut Kurt off before he got a chance to speak.

"Actually I can here to say you could leave." He told her as he walked over to her and pulled the IV out of her hand. "By ze way, you now have a roommate." He told her, but before she could ask who she was sharing a room with he bamfed out of the med lab.

"Chere, dere is somethin' dat Remy been meanin' to talk to y' about." He began to say, but when he saw Rogue look at him, he couldn't tell her.

"What is it sugah?" She asked as she placed a band-aid that was in the drawer of the night on her arm where the IV was pulled out. It had bled a bit after it had been pulled out, but not too badly.

"Gambit just happy y'r okay." Remy told her. It was true he was happy she was okay, but he didn't know how to tell her that maybe she should find someone else to be with. Someone that she could touch and everyone was able to see, but when he looked into her emerald green eyes, he couldn't tell her.

Rogue smiled at him. "Thanks sugah." She said to him. 'What was he goin ta tell meh? It looked like he was gonna say somethin' else.' Rogue thought to herself as he stared at Remy and then turned to the door.

"Well time ta find out who the new roommate is." She told him. She walked out the door, he followed beside her.

"Dis gonna change things, cher." He said as they waled down the hallway of the lower level and to the elevator.

"What do ya mean?" She asked him as she pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Before we were able to talk in y'r room because no one was dere. Gambit thinks dat y'r roommate might be a bit freaked if dey say y' talking to de air." He told her, the elevator arrived and the doors opened. They both stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed behind them and went to the upper level.

"Yeah, Ah guess, but there are plenty of places where there is no one around. Ah can still talk to ya there." She told him. "And besides, Ah doubt mah roommate is gonna be spendin all their time in the room." She said to him.

"Quick question, is dere anyone else y' absorbed in y'r past?" He asked her, she looked at him a bit confused. "So we don' get another Carol." He added in, making her understand what he was saying.

"There was Magneto, though Ah doubt the Professor would let him move in." She said to Remy. "Also there was John, but the Professor has a strict rule of girls share a room and boys share a room. So Ah guess the new student is a girl." She said to Remy.

"Dere's a relief." He said as the elevator doors opened up. 'At least she ain' sharin' a room with a guy.' He thought to himself. 'Den again, not much y' can do to stop him if he falls for her.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the elevator with Rogue. 'Her roommate is a fille, so dat won' be happenin'.'

"Hey Rogue." They were both greeted by Kitty, Piotr, Warren, and Betsy. "How are you feeling?" Betsy asked Rogue.

Rogue smiled. "Ah'm doin better, thanks." She said to Betsy. "Ah got some homework ta catch up on, Ah'll talk ta ya guys later." She said to them. She didn't have homework to do, she just wanted to leave to see who she was sharing a room with.

"Alright, see ya later." Kitty said to her with a smile. "We're on our way to check on Bobby." She told Rogue.

"If he is awake, tell him Ah said for him ta get better." She told them.

"Don't worry, we will." Warren said to her as the four of them began to leave. Rogue and Remy continued on their way to Rogue's room.

There seemed to be no one in the halls, which was odd since most of the time they were crowded. "Ah guess people decided ta make the most of it since there was no class today." Rogue said as they began going up the stairs.

"Dat or dey took de new kid out to celebrate dem bein' 'ere.' Remy said as they reached the top of the stairs. They passed by rooms, some of them were empty. Others had people in them talking, they would look up from their conversation and smile at Rogue as she passed by.

"Never thought getting attention could become creepy." She whispered to herself, but loud enough for Remy to hear.

"Dey just want to make sure y' know dey are sorry." Remy mimicked what the kids had been saying to her in the card and what they had told her. Rogue looked at him and he just smiled innocently at her. She shook her head and smiled back, she couldn't stay mad at that face.

They entered her room to find another bed next to hers. A suitcase was on top of the bed and clothes were spread out on the floor before the bed and on it. "Ah guess they are not one for bein' clean." Rogue commented as she looked at the pile of clothes.

She look at her dresser to find a familiar pair of sunglasses sitting next to the pictures she had. "No." She said, Remy looked confused at her.

"What is it, chere?" He asked her. She just shook her head and began to answer him.

"This is not a new student." She said as she looked and found a yellow jacket hanging on the door to the bathroom.

"Y' know dis person?" He asked her, not sure if she was happy or not about who her roommate was.

"Yeah, Ah know them." She said as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Long time no see girl!" Her roommate yelled as she ran over to hug Rogue. Rogue hugged her back.

"Oh mah god, Jubilee, what are ya doin here? Ah thought ya were stayin' in California." Rogue said with a huge grin across her face.

"Eh, it was okay. I just got so sick of the job and my manager there was such a jerk so I told him he could screw himself and he fired me. I had already called the Professor then and told him I wanted to come back to the mansion. Besides Wolvie is back." Jubilee explained happily as she released Rogue from the hug.

"So y'r back then? For good?" She asked Jubilee.

"Yep, Ah'm back for good. Also I heard what happened with you and Carol, are you okay?" Jubilee asked, concern filled her eyes.

"Yeah Ah'm fine." Rogue replied to Jubilee.

"Good." Jubilee said as she swung a arm around Rogue's shoulder. Remy smiled at the two of them. He remembered Rogue telling him about Jubilee and how she always had been there for her when she was at the mansion.

'Guess now she really doesn't need moi.' He thought to himself, but kept the smile on his face, hiding what he felt.

**End of Chapter 19- next chapter- Card Tricks and Disappearing Acts-**

**Elle457**: I had a few ideas of what I had wanted to happen, just had a hard time deciding which one to pick, but after a few adjustments, finally got it decided. So glad ya are still enjoying the story and it gets better. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: well as ya see, the new person, isn't really new at all. I think it got ppl curious of who it was going to be though , and as for Bobby asking Rogue out, erm not spoilin, but u are correct (okay so I spoiled it, but it was going to come sooner or later anyways. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells**: I didn't really know who to show Storm when she saw the flowers gone, so I decided the thunder was better way of showing it. Also the new student, is more like a old student, also its better bringing Jubes in since she has only been mentioned and she has talked to Rogue, instead of bringing in someone new. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: there are two problems with raising him from the dead, one kinda don't have a person who can do it, well I know of someone, but they are evil. And two he is suppose to be helping Rogue so he can get into heaven, it wouldn't set well with Jeannie if he got brought back from the dead, but there are ways around everything. thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty**: I know I heard of the Rogue/Bobby/Kitty triangle, I say break em up and let Bobby go with Kitty and let Rogue go with Remy, it works much better. Also I think its time that they use someone other than Magneto in the movie, there are plenty more villians out there! Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: there is plenty more Romy coming up, well soon, I am working on a HUGE romy chapter, which I have been working on for. . . about almost 2 months, still hasn't come out the way I want it (cries), but as for the rest of the students, they all shall be very, Very, nice to Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: lol, I don't remember saying it was a new student, if I did I gotta change it. I wanted to have Jubes back to make Rogue happy, (side note: Rogue completely happy, not good for Remy) thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: hehe not really a new student, more like a returning student. Also as for the ending being happy, I make no promises on anything I've decided, I'll let the cards decide for me. Thanks for reviewing.

**Rogue gaL**: you'll have ta wait and see if he gets his body back, Til then he won't be a happy camper. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: not a new person, more like a old person, next chapter is happy, he doesn't get to touch, well except for the end, that is kinda sad. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh:** actually u were correct, it was Jubilee. As for the teachers, there is nothing for them to do for Carol, thats why they are sending her to a hospital for her to recover, so she can get the attention she needs. As for Rogue using the new powers, she only used them in her mind and thats probably all she will be using of them in the story. ThoughI did note down for whenI go back and revise thisto make Rogue a little sympathictowards Carol. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue200315**: hehe, glad ya like the romyness, there is more on the way next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Lehcar Sundance**: glad ya are enjoyin the story so far, thanks for reviewing

**crystal wish**: okay, okay, I shall update as soon as I can, just don't cry or die, please! Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: erm, can't answer that, it does get answered in the next chapter. . .sorta. As for a happy ending, I left it up to my cards to decide, so only them and I know the ending, not saying if it is happy or not because it would spoil it. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247**: hehe, new person doesn't really bring to much Drama, more happiness though for Rogue, which in turn is not good for Remy . And no need to worry about me not updatin, I plan on doin it as fast as I can . Thanks for reviewing

**RogueWolf18**: thats alright, glad ya have liked the story so far, thanks for reviewin

**firestorm13**: yep new person plays a role in the story, Rogue's best friend. As for what ya said on Bobby, well ur close to it. Also Romy next chapter! Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: I might give it back ta him, maybe. He is kinda depressed now that he can't touch. Why I keep tormenting him is beyond me. Thanks for reviewing


	21. Card Tricks and Disappearing Acts

I've been dreading to write this chapter for so long and it finally is here. Well hope ya all enjoy it and please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so ha you can't sue!

Rogue hugged Jubilee again. "Ah still can't believe your back" Rogue smiled as she let her friend go.

"Like I am really going to leave you, sorry I didn't call as often as I promised." Jubilee apologized.

"It's alright." Rogue told her as she went to sit on her bed. She couldn't believe it, only a short while ago her life was miserable. Everyone ignored her and wanted nothing to do with her. The one person that made her life miserable now was in her head, but was unable to harm her any longer.

'Ah would of never gotten this far without him.' Rogue thought to herself as she looked at Remy, who was standing next to the window.

Jubilee came to sit next to her on Rogue's bed, since her bed had the suitcase and clothes piled on it. "So tell me what happened between you and that guy you told me about?" Jubilee asked with a mischievous grin on her face and raised her eye brows curiously. "Did you tell him?"

Rogue ran a hand through her hand nervously, Remy was in the room and hadn't heard the conversation between Jubilee and herself. "Yeah Ah told him." She replied. Remy looked at her curiously.

"And what happened? Are you guys a item now?" Jubilee asked as she brought her legs on the bed and sat Indian style in front of Rogue.

"He felt the same way about meh." Rogue answered her. "There is just one problem with us bein together though." She told Jubilee with a frown. 'And for once it isn't because of my powers.' She thought to herself.

"What's the problem?" Jubilee asked her. "What does he have a wife or something?" She questioned.

Rogue shook her head. "The problem is, well he. . ." She began to think of what to say. 'She would think Ah'm nuts if Ah told her that the guy Ah like is a ghost.' She thought to herself and then finally found something to say. "He travels a lot and is far away. He only comes every now and then ta stay." She made up, Remy raised his eye brow at her.

"Well dat is partial true, cher." Remy told her with a smirk on his face, he was enjoying watching her talk to Jubilee about him.

Rogue did her best to not look over at Remy when he talked. Jubilee brought a finger up to her chin as if she was thinking. "Hm, well tell him that you won't be waiting around forever. He has to choose between you or going around off somewhere else." She suggested to Rogue.

"It's not that easy." Rogue told her. "It's not his fault he has to be so far away." She added, before smirking. "But he did kiss me."

Jubilee lowered her hand. "So is this Remy a good kisser?" She asked Rogue. Rogue looked a bit surprised.

"How do ya know his name?" Rogue asked her. 'Ah don't remember tellin her his name while she has been here.' She thought to herself.

"You told me over the phone, remember? Now back to the question, I need to know is he a good kisser? Better than Bobby?" Jubilee asked again, she placed her hand under her chin, awaiting a answer.

Rogue blushed a bit as she saw Remy was waiting for her to answer the question as well. "He is better than Bobby." She replied to Jubilee, who smirked.

"You got to get the guy back here some how. I want to meet him." Jubilee told her as she unfolded her legs and got off the bed. "What does he look like anyways, also is he a mutant or human?" Jubilee asked as she went over to her bed and began picking up clothes. She took some out of the suitcase, they were all wrinkled and placed them in a drawer below Rogue's.

"He is a mutant." Rogue said as she leaned back on her bed. "He has the most beautiful eyes ya will ever see." She said as Jubilee shut the door and looked at her. "Red on black, and he has brown silky hair." She added with a smile on her face.

"Y' tryin to make dis Cajun blush?" Remy said as walked away from the window and to stand beside her bed. Rogue looked over at him and winked, while Jubilee was placing some more things on the dresser that she had gotten in California.

"Does he have a good body?" Jubilee asked her as she went back to her bed and dragged the suitcase off her bed and was finally able to sit on top of it.

"Oh yeah." Rogue replied instantly at that.

"Got a nice ass?" She asked Rogue asked as she laid on her stomach and looked at her best friend.

"Not sure, he always wears this trench coat that covers it." Rogue replied as she looked at the ceiling. Rogue rolled to her side. "Ya just got ta see him ta know what Ah'm talkin about." Rogue told Jubilee who smirked.

"Next time he is in town, you got to show me him. But from what you described, major hottie." Jubilee told her as she sat up in her bed.

"Gambit like how dis femme think." Remy said to Rogue, who smirked as she sat up. They then heard a knock at the door and saw Kitty, Bobby, Pete, and a few others with them.

"Hey we were wondering if you wanted to play poker?" Bobby asked Rogue and Jubilee.

"Are we going to gamble?" Jubilee asked Bobby, who smirked at her.

"You bet, why you afraid I am going to take all your money?" Bobby asked her, behind him they saw Warren roll his eyes at Bobby.

"I just got back from California, there is no way I am going to be able to blow money. I'll come and watch." Jubilee replied as she headed for the door.

"Are you in Rogue?" Kitty asked her. Rogue was a bit surprised they had asked her, still not use to the fact they were talking to her.

"Say oui y' will, cher." Remy urged her to go play.

"Ah never played poker before, Ah would lose for sure." Rogue replied both to Remy and the kids.

"Well first we are going to play War, then the big game begins." Kitty explained.

"Gambit be a expert and cards. He will help y." Remy told her, he wanted to see the look on everyones face when she takes all their money.

"Oui." Rogue replied, the kids stared at her. She didn't realize what she had said. "Ah mean yes." She quickly corrected herself. Remy smirked down at her and watched as she got up from the bed. "Ah'll be there in a minute." Rogue told them.

"Okay, well be in my room." Kitty told her as everyone left the room, leaving Rogue with Remy.

"Ya better be right about this swamp rat, Ah don't want to lose all my money." Rogue pointed a finger at Remy, who raised his hands up in defense.

"Remy give y' his word, chere." He said with a innocent smirk. Rogue smiled back at him.

"Alright, let's go." She told him as they left Rogue and Jubilee's room and walked two doors down till they were in Kitty's room. The two beds that were in the room were pulled to the farthest part of the room. In the center was a circular table with five chairs around it. Sitting there was Bobby, Kitty, Warren, and Betsy. To the side sat Jubilee and Piotr, who decided he would rather watch than play as well.

"Glad to see you made it Rogue, though this is your final attempt to turn back before I take your money." Bobby told her with a smirk.

"You won two poker nights in a row and that suddenly makes you the king of cards? You just got lucky that's all, luv." Betsy said to Bobby.

Rogue chuckled as she took a seat, behind her Remy stood behind her. Bobby began to shuffle the cards and then soon began to pass out all the cards until all the cards were out of his hand. "Okay with this game you keep all your cards face down. You lift up the first card and place it down without looking at it. Everyone place your cards down at the same time. Whoever has the highest card takes the most. It keeps going until one person has all the cards, which will be me." Bobby added in the last part as he stacked his cards into a neat pile.

"Are we betting in this game?" Rogue asked, unsure of if they were betting now or in poker.

"No we save the money for poker, this is just to warm us all up." Kitty replied to Rogue.

"Okay, let's start." Bobby said as he picked up his card and placed it down on the table, face up. Everyone else did the same.

Bobby had a two of diamonds, Betsy had nine of spades, Warren had Jack of clubs, Kitty had the Queen of Diamonds, and Rogue had the Queen of Hearts. "Now what, we both have the same card." Rogue said, unsure of what to do.

"Y' den place a card down and den drawl another and place dat card face down. De middle card is de one dat decides who wins." Remy explained, soon after Bobby explained the exact same thing to her.

Rogue drew a card and placed it on the Queen of Hearts and then drew another and placed it on top of the other card face up. The card at the bottom was a eight of spades, Kitty's was a Ace of clubs.

"Okay now reveal the cards." Bobby said as they waited to see who won. Kitty lifted her card and it showed the Queen of Spades.

"Oh my god, I so won." Kitty cheered and was about to pull the cards to her, then Rogue flipped her card over and revealed the King of Hearts. "Oh man." Kitty whined as she pulled her arm back.

"Ah won?" Rogue asked, the reply from Remy told her that she had. She reached across the table and took the cards and added them to her deck.

2 hours later or 1 War Game and 4 poker Games later

Bobby threw down his cards and stared over at Rogue. "Your cheating." He accused her. Rogue smirked at him. "You said you didn't know how to play poker or any card game." He whined as Rogue took his, Warren's, Kitty's, and Betsy's money.

"What can Ah say Ah'm a fast learner." Rogue replied. 'Also Ah got a expert helpin meh, but they don't need ta know about that.' Rogue thought to herself as she began shuffling the cards.

"I am out of money." Kitty said. "So I am out." Kitty pulled the chair away from the table.

"I think I am done too." Betsy told them, soon Warren folded from the game and backed away, leaving only Bobby and Rogue.

"Give up Drake?" Rogue asked as she stopped shuffling and looked over at Bobby.

"One more game!" He demanded as he pulled out his wallet. He opened it up to find nothing in it. He looked over at Warren and smiled. "Hey, buddy, can you lend me some money?" He asked his friend.

"Not in this life time." Warren told him as she placed a arm around Betsy's waist.

They then heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Kitty called to the person behind the door. The door opened and Scott came in.

"It's getting late and there is a Danger Room session tomorrow. I expect you all there." Scott told them and then looked around the room and saw Kitty sitting on Piotr lap and Warren and Betsy. "What's going on around here?" He asked them.

"Just the usual. We are playing strip poker." Jubilee joked, but started to wish she didn't say anything, knowing Scott would probably take it seriously.

"You guys know there is not suppose to be. . . " He began to say when Piotr cut him off.

"This was just a harmless poker game nothing more." Piotr said, Scott didn't say anything after and took Piotr word, knowing that he would never lie to a teacher.

"Okay, well get to bed. You all have class tomorrow and Danger Room with Logan." Scott told them before shutting the door.

"I am so not looking forward to tomorrow." Kitty whined as she got off Piotr lap. "Let's call it a night." She told everyone in the room, who agreed.

Rogue walked back to her room with Jubilee and Remy right behind her. "So tell me your secret, how did you beat them?" Jubilee asked Rogue. "I promise I will not say a word, please." Jubilee begged.

"Remy taught meh." She replied as Jubilee walked into their room. Rogue stayed outside for a second.

"Come into the bathroom, Ah wanna talk ta ya." Rogue whispered to Remy.

"No problem, chere." He told her as he waled into the room.

"Is there a way you can have him teach me, I really suck at cards." Jubilee complained as she fell onto her bed. Rogue entered into the room and walked to the bathroom, where Remy was already waiting.

"Maybe." Rogue told her friend as she closed the bathroom door. Remy stood there and watched as she still faced the closed door.

"Y' alright chere?" He asked as he came closer to her. Rogue turned around, she had tears in her eyes, except these were tears of happiness and not sadness, which she had grown accustom to over the pass months.

"Ah don't know how ta say this, but thank ya so much for everyhin. Ah would never be where Ah am without ya." She said to him with a smile, he smiled back at her.

"Remy didn' really do anythin', but talk to y'. Y' did everythin' y'rself." He told her as he placed his hand on hers, but it only went through.

"No, you helped meh so much. No one would even talk ta meh, ya kept meh company and made mah life better." She told him, her smile flickered when she saw his hand pass through his. She stared down at her hand then finally looked up to see his red on black eyes looking down at her emerald ones.

Rogue placed a hand on her head. "What Ah'm tryin ta say is." She began to say, but he cut her off.

"I love y', Marie." He told her, she looked at him and smiled.

"And I love you Remy, Ah never felt like this about anyone before." She told him, making him smile.

"Have to say de same." He said to her. She was about to say something else when a yawn escaped her lips. Remy chuckled at her. "Gambit think y' should get some sleep." He told her.

"Ah think ya are right, sugah." She said with a smile as she opened the door and turned off the bathroom light. She saw Jubilee on her bed sleeping.

Rogue made her way over to her bed and laid down. Remy stood by her bedside looking down at her. "Night." He told her.

"Night, Remy." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Remy watched her for a hour until Jean's voice in his head. 'It's time Remy.' He heard her say and before he could ask what she meant by it, he disappeared from Rogue's bedroom.

**End of Chapter 20**

**kyo-kitty**: I never thought about that, I guess he floats sorta, but is able to touch the ground with his feet. Because Jean stood beside him and she didn't fall into hell either. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** yeah, she really does need Remy, that is the major thing about the next chapter. No need to worry, I have this fic all worked out and there is a happy ending, I don't like sad endings. Thanks for reviewing

**Crash Slayer**: lol, glad ya and the poodles are happy, I shall try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: well he will learn he was wrong, he is needed more than he knows it. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900**: I have no fear of the squirrels, I got a chipmunk that likes to bite, so I am protected, kinda will be needing him for this chapter the thingy that Jean was talking about will be explained later on. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457**: as ya said they have to separate eventually and thats what happened in here :( though this is not the last chapter, there is still some more to come in here. Thanks for reviewing

**CalliopeMused**: I love him (even though he is a made up character) and as for what is going to happen to Remy has already begun, probably going to get flamed for taking him away, but I got reasons! Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: she had told Jubes a bit about Remy and told her some more about him in here. It is in the chapter where Remy is about to go into Rogue's head, I believe. Not sure because the site isn't letting me see the story, I think it is that. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: had to bring her back, she's fun to have around. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: his powers were taken away when he came out of Rogue's head, although, now it kinda doesn't matter now :( and as for Bobby asking Rogue out, well erm. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: well Remy is in a better place now, although next chapter Rogue wakes up and won't be happy to find him gone at all. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**swiftstar85**: not going to say what I am gonna do with Remy, well I kinda took him away from Rogue, but this story will eventually have a happy ending somewhere. Glad ya like the story so far Thanks for reviewing

**hmmm**: naa, can't have him staying there, although he can touch in there, but he's suppose to be helping Rogue outside. Thanks for reviewing

**Shira's Song**: . . . . Wow, ur the first person that actually got what will eventually happen, usually I keep quiet when ppl figure soemthing out, but well ya got it. Glad ya are enjoyin the story so far, Thanks for reviewing


	22. Eclipse of the Heart

This chapter has been changed, though I liked it better than this one, but I still have the original copy of the other one. It was orginally a songchapter, but just to make sure the site stays away from my story I reposted it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so ha you can't sue!

Rogue turned to her side and slowly opened her eyes. The alarm clock next to her had two minute before it would go off. She could hear her new room mate Jubilee sleeping still. She turned to look at where she last saw Remy, but found he was not there.

She sat up in her bed and began searching the room from her spot. 'Where he is?' She thought to herself as she pulled the covers off of her and stepped onto the floor.

Rogue went into the bathroom to see if he was in there for some reason. When she entered it was empty. 'He probably is just wandering around the mansion.' She thought to herself as she came out of the bathroom.

She went over to the door that lead into the hallway and opened it. She looked down the hallway. 'He couldn't of gone that far, he never left mah side.' She thought to herself, also beginning to worry.

She heard the alarm clock go off and heard Jubilee groan and place a pillow over her head. "Can you go to class for me and give me the assignment?" Jubilee said under the pillow.

"Ah don't think so. Ah'm gonna take a shower first, when Ah'm out ya can go in." Rogue told her friend as she went to the dresser to get out a new pair of clothes.

"I don't need a shower." Jubilee said as she turned onto her stomach.

"Ya goin ta go to class smelling?" Rogue asked her.

"If it means a few more minutes of sleep, then yes." Jubilee replied as she went back to sleep. Rogue shook her head and went into the bathroom.

Rogue closed the door behind her and turned the shower on. She began to strip from her clothes, throwing them on the floor. She then stepped into the shower and let the water hit her face.

'What if he really is gone?' She began to think as she washed her neck with a rag and soap. She then grabbed the shampoo and began to run it through her hair. She let the water wash all the soap off her skin and hair as she leaned against the shower wall.

'No, he wouldn't.' She thought to herself. 'He promised he would not leave me.' She told herself as she ran a hand through her hair to make sure all the shampoo had left it. Once satisfied she turned off the water and grabbed two towels hanging outside the shower.

She wrapped once around her and the other in her hair. She then stepped out of the shower and onto the bathroom tile. She dried herself off with the towel around and then began to start putting her fresh clothes on.

She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it to open the door. When she looked into the room she was expecting to see a pair of red on black eyes looking back at her. However, there were none.

'He really did leave meh.' She thought to herself as she threw her dirty clothes on her bed and grabbed her notebook, before exiting the room, and leaving a sleep Jubilee.

She walked down the hallway and was heading down for breakfast. She paid no attention to the people that passed by her as she walked down.

"Miss. Rogue!" She heard two little voices yell in excitement as Rahne and Jamie came down the opposite side of the hall.

"How are ya guys?" She asked with a half smile.

"I am fine." Jamie said and then frowned. "What's wrong? You look upset." Jamie told her as he looked up at the older girl.

"Were the other kids mean to you?" Rahne asked her. "If they did I can always place water on the stairs for when they go down there. Then they will slip!" She said to Rogue.

"Everythin's fine." She told them both. "Did ya get breakfast?" She asked them and they shook their heads, yes. "I'm headin down there, Ah'll see ya both later." She said to them.

"Bye Rogue, have a good day!" Rahne told her with a smile on her face as the two young children ran down the hallway.

'Ah'll try.' She thought to herself as she walked to the stairs and began going down them

Rogue entered into the kitchen to find Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr all standing in there chatting. "Hey Rogue, sleep good?" Kitty greeted Rogue.

"Yeah, Ah guess Ah did." Rogue replied as she went into the fridge and found a chocolate muffin.

"We saved you the last one and were guarding it so Jubilee or any of the other kids didn't take it." Piotr told her. She took the muffin out of the fridge.

"Thanks guys." She said with a fake smile.

"Did you do the assignment today?" Bobby asked Rogue as he drank his water. "What was it, we had to read Wuthering Heights?" Bobby looked at Kitty, who shrugged.

"I read a page of it and got bored." Kitty told him.

"Oh mah god, Ah forgot to read it." Rogue almost choked on the muffin, she had always done her homework on time. She was one of the few that actually did it. 'Although, I had nothing else ta do before. Then Ah met Remy, Ah guess Ah got a little side tracked.' She thought to herself.

"It's alright, I'm sure the Professor won't get mad." Piotr said to her.

"Ah think Ah'll go and get there early, maybe Ah can read a bit before class starts." Rogue told them as she left the kitchen with a half eaten muffin.

Rogue walked quickly down the hallway and into the Professor's office. 'Shit, Ah can't believe Ah forgot to read it.' She started to curse to herself as she entered into the office.

There were chairs spread around the room and the Professor was not in office yet. She sat down and placed her notebook on the floor. A paper fell out of it. She bent down and took the paper to find it was the newspaper she had days before.

'Why is it almost everything around here has ta remind meh of him.' She thought to herself as she placed the newspaper clip into the notebook. She then went over to the shelf and grabbed their assign book and began to read it.

Kids started to come into the class room. All of them sat around the room. Betsy took a seat next to Rogue. "Forget to do your assignment?" She asked Rogue.

Rogue looked up from her book. "Yeah, kinda forgot." Rogue replied as she went back to reading.

"It's alright, I forgot to read also." Betsy said to her. Just then the Professor wheeled into the room.

"Good morning class." Xavier greeted his class as he rolled behind his desk. "Did everyone read the book?" He asked his students, raising a eyebrow. None of them answered and he sighed. 'I think I should be more strict with them about reading.' He thought to himself.

"Very well, I have some vocab words I would like you to all write down." He told them as he rolled over to a projector and turned it on.

Rogue grabbed her notebook to find she had brought the wrong notebook to class. 'Just mah luck.' She thought as she flipped through to find a page she had written on.

'_What were ya powers?_' The little message said. She looked down at the notes she had been writing while history class. It had been the first day she had been with Remy.

Rogue shook her head and shut the notebook. "Can Ah borrow a piece of paper?" Rogue asked Betsy as she placed the notebook under her chair and acted like she never looked at it. Just then Jubilee came into class, still her in her pajamas.

"Sorry I am late." She said to the Professor as she quickly took a seat next to Rogue. "So what did I miss?" She whispered to Rogue.

"Nothin." Rogue replied as Betsy handed her a piece of paper.

"That will be for today." The Professor turned off the projector and the students got up from their seats to leave. "Don't forget, you have to go to the Danger Room after this." He told them all, most of them started to complain as they left.

Rogue grabbed her things and placed the book she had taken back on the shelf. She walked out of the classroom and to the elevator.

'Ah knew this would all happen, but why so soon?' She asked herself as she made it to the elevator and pushed the button to signal the elevator. She sighed as the door opened and she stepped inside the elevator and let it take her to the lower level.

"At least he will be at peace now." She whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall. The doors to the elevator opened and she saw that some people were already down there and were walking into the Danger Room.

'Ah guess Ah'll have ta except he's gone.' She thought to herself as she stepped out.

Rogue walked in to find someone was in the middle of a simulation and watched from the side. She looked over and saw Logan and Scott supervising the simulation. Other kids were just waiting for their turn so they could leave.

She looked at the center of the Danger Room. 'This was where he helped meh last time Ah was in here and in the one in mah head.' She thought to herself as the program stopped.

"Okay that was very good Alex." Scott said to the student, who began walking to the exit. "Though I do have some pointers I would like to talk to you about." He said as he began to follow Alex, who rolled his eyes.

"Whose next?" Logan asked, most of the kids had wanted to leave, but none of them wanted the work out. "Ya got to go sooner or later, if no one goes, then I will increase everyone's time." He told them all.

"Ah'll go." Rogue volunteered as she placed her notebook on the ground and walked forward.

"Ya sure your up for it darlin?" He asked her. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Ah'm fine." She told him. "Just start it." She walked to the center of the Danger Room and waited for the simulation to begin. Soon her surroundings changed into a swamp.

'Oh this is great.' She thought to herself as she began looking around for what was suppose to attack her. 'Just what Ah need ta try and get over him.' She thought to herself.

Then a creature came out of a tree and attacked her. Rogue dodged out of the way. The creature was all black and had red eyes that were glaring at her. Rogue waited for the creature to make the first move.

It soon leapt into the air to attack her. As soon as it was close to the ground she jumped out of the way, but found herself floating. "What the?" She looked confused. Never in a simulation had this happened. 'Oh yeah, Ah got Carol's powers.' She began to recall, still not use to the idea of having the ability to fly.

'This was so much easier in mah head.' She thought to herself as she placed her feet back on the ground. The creature caught her off guard and tackled her to the ground. It hissed at her as she tried to get up. She then sent her fists into it's chest and it flew back.

Rogue got to her feet and found the creature had disappeared. "Where did it go?" She whispered to herself as she began looking around her. Soon the swamp surroundings disappeared and she was back in the Danger Room.

"Excellent job." Logan told her with a smile.

"That was it?" She asked, the last time the simulation had lasted longer. "Ah thought it was suppose to run longer?" She asked him.

"No that's it for today." He told her. "Whose next?" He asked the kids. One stepped up to go for the simulation

"Rogue that was awesome!" Bobby and the others greeted her. They had just arrived and saw her simulation.

"Yeah, like you totally nailed that thing." Kitty told her.

"Thanks guys." She said with a smile. "It wasn't that hard." She told them.

"I hope I get a easy one." Jubilee yawned next to Bobby, who then held his nose.

"Didn't you brush your teeth today?" He asked her as he took a step away from her. Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him.

"We were thinking of going out after our simulations are over. There is a great nightclub in town. Ya want to come?" Betsy asked Rogue.

'Ya never would be talkin ta meh if ya didn't feel bad.' She began to think. 'He had no problem talkin ta meh and never treated meh like a freak like the rest of you.' She added in her head. "No thanks, Ah got something Ah want to do." She told them.

"Alright, if you change your mind, the offer is still there." Warren told her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she exited out of the Danger Room. Bobby watched her leave and followed after her.

Rogue walked out of the Danger Room and started heading for the elevator. "Hey Rogue!" She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Bobby standing there.

"Hey Bobby, what do ya want?" She asked him. She had forgotten to take her notebook, but didn't care. The only thing she wanted to do was go to her room. 'Why does everything remind meh of him?' She had asked herself that the whole day, and she knew the answer to it too.

"I was wonder if, well." He began to say as he took his hand and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?" He finally said.

"As a date?" She asked him, raising a eyebrow. 'Ya were the one that dumped meh.' She thought to herself.

"I know I hurt you bad last time, but I would like to start over." He said to her, taking the hand away from his head and looking at her.

"Listen, Ah'm flattered. But Ah'd rather us be friends instead." She told him. 'Mah heart belongs to someone else.' She added in her head. 'Although Ah doubt he knew how much Ah really cared about him.' She began to think.

"Oh, sure that's no problem." Bobby told her disappointedly. "Well I'll see you later." He said to her as he turned around and began walking back to the Danger Room.

Rogue watched him leave and a tear ran down her face. She took her hand and quickly wiped it away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

'Here Ah thought mah days of cryin were over, Ah guess they are just beginnin.' She thought to herself as the elevator finally arrived. She stepped into the elevator when it opened and took her to the upper level.

'He is just like the rest of them.' She thought to herself angrily. 'Sayin he'll always be there and then leaves.' The elevator door opened and she walked out quickly.

She walked down the hall and up to the stairs. "Hey Rogue!" She heard someone greet her. She turned to see Miss. Munroe standing there.

"Hi." She said, stopping in her tracks to greet her teacher.

"How have you been feeling?" Storm asked Rogue. Rogue shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah've been better, Ah guess." She answered truthfully.

"Is there something wrong? You can always talk to me." Ororo said as she placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue shook her head and then brought a fake smile on her face.

'Not unless you can bring back the dead.' She thought to herself before speaking. "No, nothing's wrong. Ah just didn't get much sleep.

"Very well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow in class." Ororo said as she turned away and began walking to the Professor's office.

'No, ya won't.' She thought to herself, finally coming up with a solution. 'Ah'm leavin here.' She decided as she went up the stairs. 'Everythin here reminds meh of him, maybe if Ah travel for a bit, then it might get better.' She thought as she made it to the top of the stairs.

Rogue ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She wiped her eyes again before going into the side closet and pulling out a large backpack. 'Ah only need a few things.' She thought to herself as she went into the draws and pulled some clothes out and stuffed them into the bag.

She went into the bathroom and took her hairbrush and a few other things and placed them in the bag as well. She zipped the bag up and then looked back at the dresser. She saw the two pictures of Jubilee and Logan and went over to them. She picked them up and stared at them for a few seconds.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah promise Ah'll write to ya and call as often as Ah can." She vowed as she brought the pictures to the bag and placed them in a side compartment in her backpack.

She had packed everything she had needed. "Ah should go tell the Professor Ah will be leavin and thank him for lettin meh stay." She whispered to herself as she opened the door and brought her bag down the hall and down the stairs.

Rogue dropped her bag outside the office. 'Do Ah really want ta do this?' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a second. 'There is no other way Ah can think of gettin over him. It's for the best.' She thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Professor's voice said through the door. Rogue waited a second before opening the door and stepping in.

His office was back to how it normally was. The chairs that he used for the classroom were stacked to the side and in front of his desk were two large leather chairs.

"Professor may I speak with you." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Rogue. What is it?" The Professor asked his eyes went from the chair in front of him to Rogue.

"Ah, um." She began to say. 'Ah hate havin ta leave them. They were nice ta meh.' She thought as she tried to speak again. She walked a forward a bit more and noticed that someone was sitting in the chair.

"Ah didn't know ya were busy, Ah'll come back later." She said to the Professor as she turned around to walk out.

"No Rogue, it's quite alright." The Professor told her. She stopped as she got to the door. "I was just going over the rules with our new arrival." He said to her, she turned around as the person in the chair got up.

Rogue's mouth dropped open as the new person stood in front of her and took her hand. 'Ah finally lost it.' She thought to herself as the person kissed her hand.

"Bonjour, chere. Y' want to give Remy a tour of dis place?" He asked her, she stared at him, and he winked at her.

"Rogue, this is Remy LeBeau. He just arrived earlier today."

**End of Chapter 21**

Sorry I didn't write the responses, but I got a lot of homework to do, which I should of been doing, but I wanted to write this instead. I got 1 hour before class and 5 assignments to do. Thanks so much: **Cat2fat900, kyokitty, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Samantha, silverbells, sakura5tar, bored247, chaotic pink chocobo, dawn1, CalliopeMused, Spicy Sweet, FluidDegree, Elle457, enchantedlight, Jinxeh, swiftstar85, dreamer's dawn, firestorm13, and A.Mbookworm247**. I love you guys! Also before anyone says it, No he did not get a second chance at life, it shall all be explained next chapter!


	23. To the Gates and Back

I don't know why, but I've been in a evil mood lately. Unfortunately, that kinda affects the chapter, and well you shall see. Also there are a lot of flashbacks in here to show where Remy was.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in this fic, u can try and sue, but I got no money so good luck with that.

* * *

Rogue didn't say anything for a few seconds, only stared at Remy in shock. "Rogue?" She heard the Professor say her name again, and finally snapped out of it.

"Huh, oh, sorry Professor." She said to him as she turned back to Remy. "It's nice to meet you Mr. LeBeau." She greeted him, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Pleasure is mine, chere." He told her with a grin on his face.

"I would like you to show Mr. LeBeau around if you wouldn't mind, Rogue. I was going to have another student do it, but since you arrived here." He began to say, but Rogue quickly turned back to him and nodded.

"Ah can do it Professor." She told him with a smile. "Ah'll make sure he is welcomed here." She told him innocently. 'After Ah kill him.' She thought to herself as she lead Remy to the exit, he opened the door for her, and followed behind her. He shut the door behind him, to see Rogue glaring at him.

"Somethin' wrong, chere?" He asked her innocently. She had her arms folded across her chest. She walked up close to him and smacked him on the arm.

"Ya jerk! Ah though ya left meh and ya were here the whole time." She began, trying not to shout to drawl attention to the two of them.

Remy placed his hands in front of him in defense. "Gambit only arrived 'ere a short while ago, he couldn't walk into 'ere without people noticin so he enrolled 'ere." He began to explain.

"Why didn't ya tell meh that ya were gonna leave." She asked him, calming down a bit, but still hurt that he left without mentioning anything.

"Never got a chance to, mon amour." He told her.

**Flashback**

Remy appeared in the same location he had when he had first been killed. It was a forest looking area and a gold gate that stood between two trees, and standing there was Jean with a smile on her face. "Why couldn't Gambit say good-bye to her?" He asked Jean sadly

"I am sorry you were unable to say good-bye, but you couldn't stay there anymore." Jean started to explain to him.

"So now Gambit get to go to heaven?" He asked her. 'Doubt I'm goin' to be happy dere, was much happier with Rogue.' He thought sadly to himself.

"Um, actually Remy." She began to explain, when he raised a eyebrow at her.

"Gambit goin' to heaven right?" He asked her, he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well you see." She didn't like the look he was giving her. "Your not really done, yet." She said quickly.

"What do y' mean? Don' tell moi Gambit gotta go look after someone else. Thought y' said Gambit did a good job at protectin Rogue." He asked her, still glaring at her.

"Do you remember what I told you before you went into Rogue's head?" Jean asked him, trying to find the best way to explain this to him.

"Y' said a lot of things." He told her.

"Yes, but what I had said to you before you went into her head. The part where you were meant to die to protect her. Well part of your job is over with, the second half is about to begin." Jean told him, the smile she had on her face returning. "You are unable to do anything for Rogue in being a ghost, so we are sending you back to earth in a body to protect her." She said to him.

"So den Remy will be able to touch and not go right through things?" He asked her, trying to not get himself to excited. It was too good to be true.

"Yes, you will be able to touch things and not pass through them. You will be done with your assignment when it is Rogue's time to go." Jean told him.

"What's de catch?" He asked her, still not trusting the situation.

"That's all. Well you will be getting a new body." She began to explain, but he cut her off.

"What happened to Gambit's old body?" He asked her.

"It kinda got burned up when the car hit your bike." She told him. "This body will be the exact same as your old one, you will still have your powers and everything." She explained to him.

A smile spread across Remy's face. "So when does Gambit leave?" He asked her.

"You will be leaving soon. Though first I must mention some of the rules. One, you can never mention that you were once dead to anyone, other than Rogue who already knows. Two, make sure nothing bad happens to Rogue. Three, I will be checking up on you to see how you are doing. Four, you are to help her with her powers. Five, though you can't technically be killed, your not immortal." She said to him.

"What about her powers of absorbin?" He asked Jean, who smiled at him.

"You will be able to make skin contact with her and not be absorbed. I believe that is it, unless I think of others, then I will be visiting you to tell you then." She told him.

"Bein." He told her, wanting to leave to go see Rogue.

"Well first there is someone here that wants to see you." She told him. Remy raised a eyebrow as someone appeared before him.

**End of Flashback**

"Basically, dey said dat Gambit get's to be y'r guardian angel until y' die." He said to her with a grin.

"So you're here for good?" She asked as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He began to kiss her hand.

"Oui." He answered. "Not only dat, but. . ." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Rogue was about to protest when his lips touched hers, but let him kiss her.

'Ah'm not absorbin him?' She thought to herself as she pulled away and leaned back up. "Ah can touch?" She asked him, looking surprised.

"Dat another thing Gambit got, he be resistant to y'r powers." He told her. Rogue reached up and touched his cheek and ran her hand down it. It was so strange, she had not felt skin contact in so long and now she was able to. She had tears in her eyes before she finally hugged him.

He wrapped his hand around her waist to bring her closer. He looked pass her at the Professor's door.

**Flashback**

Gambit arrived at the front of the mansion's gate that had been opened from Logan, who had taken a ride into town. Remy walked forward to the door and knocked on it. He was about to brace himself incase he fell through the door, but his hand made contact with the door and didn't phase through it.

He waited a few seconds before a man answered the door, wearing sunglasses. "May I help you?" Scott asked as he looked at the stranger.

"May I speak with Charles Xavier." Remy asked politely, not wanting to get kicked out before he even started the second part of his job.

Scott raised a eyebrow at the younger man, but opened the door and let him in. "This way." Scott guided Remy into the mansion and to the Professor's office. Scott knocked on the door.

'Come in." Remy heard in his head, he looked around, trying to find the voice. The only voice that had been in his head before was Jean, but she didn't have a man's voice. 'You may step into my office.' He heard the voice again and opened the door as Scott left.

"How may I help you?" Charles asked as he turned to see Remy closing the door. 'This is the same young man I saw in Rogue's head.' He thought to himself, but kept a straight face as Remy took a seat before him.

"Was wonderin if I could join y'r school." Remy asked the Professor, not knowing of any other way of saying it. 'Jeannie should of given moi a script.' He thought to himself as he let his mental shields go up.

"Most of the students here are much younger, but we could use some new staff around here." The Professor told Remy, who nodded. "I believe we can find a place around here for you. What is your name?" He said to Remy with a smile.

"Remy LeBeau, or Gambit." Remy answered. 'Why is this goin' to easy.' He thought to himself as he heard a knock at the door. 'Mebbe Jeannie had dis all planned or somethin.' He added.

"Professor, there are somethings I need to discuss with you about my class." Remy heard a voice from behind him. A white haired woman came forward and he looked at her. "Oh, I didn't know. . ." She stopped saying as she looked down at Remy. "Oh my goddess." She said.

"Does Gambit know y'?" He asked her.

"You don't remember? We met in Cairo, well except, I kinda was deaged from a villian. You saved me, it's Storm." Ororo said, still a bit in shock.

Remy's eyes went wide. "Stormy?" He asked as he stood up. "It's been years." He said with a smile as she hugged him.

"It's been three." She answered him as she let go. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she turned to the Professor.

"I believe he wants to join us here." The Professor answered with a smile.

"I'll be seeing you around, Remy, we got some catching up to do." She told him as she decided to talk to the Professor later about her class. She shut the door behind her and Remy took a seat in his chair.

"You know Storm?" The Professor asked Remy, raising a eyebrow.

"Oui, how did she grow dat fast in three years?" Remy asked the Professor. He remembered meeting the young Storm, while on a mission for the Thieves Guild, and had watched out for her, not knowing she was a X-Man or anything else, but her name. Then one week she had disappeared and he never saw her again. He had figured she had found her parents and left.

"She was deaged by a mutant, we were able to restore her back to her normal age, luckily." The Professor answered him. "I believe for now I shall have you help Logan in the Danger Room, which helps the students with their powers and in combat." He began to say as they heard a knock on the door and Rogue walked in.

**End of flashback**

Rogue was first to pull out of their hug. "Well Ah really don' need ta show ya around the mansion, ya already should know it by now." She told him with a smile.

"Don't mean Remy doesn't want to have a walk around with de belle femme." He told her with a sly grin.

"Come on swamp rat." She said as she lead him upstairs. They walked by the other people's rooms, already knowing who half of them belonged to. "Ah wanna talk to ya in private." She said to him as they began to enter her room. Remy walked inside, followed by Rogue who shut the door behind her.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met?" Rogue heard a female voice from behind them. Rogue had forgotten that she had a room mate now. She turned around to see Jubilee shaking hands with Remy. "So are you new here?" Jubilee asked. 'Man, he's hot.' She thought to herself.

"Oui, petit'." Remy answered. "De name is Remy Lebeau, and you are?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know who she was. Luckily, he had the best poker face and didn't show any expressions that acted like he was faking it.

"Your Remy?" She asked as she turned to Rogue. "This is the guy? Wow you weren't kidding." Jubilee said as she stepped away from Remy.

"Told ya." Rogue said smiling. "Ah kinda wanted ta speak with Remy in private if ya don't mind." She asked her friend.

"Oh, sure." Jubilee said as she quickly went to the door. "Tell me all the details though." Jubilee

winked at Rogue, who rolled her eyes.

"Ah don't mean like that." She told her friend, who shut the door behind her. Rogue turned back to Remy. "Ah still can't believe ya are still here." She said, shaking her head.

"Why y' miss dis old Cajun?" He asked her, a cocky smirk on his face. Rogue shook her head.

"So this is how ya act when ya are alive?" She asked him. 'Ah can't believe it, this is just to perfect.' She thought to herself. She finally had everything she had always dreamed of, friends, someone that loved her, and was able to touch skin of someone else.

"Not dat much y' can do when y'r a ghost." He told her, the smirk falling from his face.

Rogue walked over to him and hugged him again. "Ah'm glad ya are back." She told him. Remy hugged her back.

"Told y' Gambit wouldn't leave y'. And he is a man of his word." He told her as he looked out the window. Unknowing to Rogue, he had meant it in two different meanings. 'Y'r dead Julien.' He thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 22**

**kyo-kitty:** we shall be seeing the assassins soon and as for the explanation on Remy being alive, well he was sent to protect her. Kinda cheated so he could touch her. Thanks for reviewing

**Lehcar-Sundance**: hehe, yep! He is back! Thanks for reviewing

**CalliopeMused**: "guardian devil." kinda just took the title and made that his job, well second part of his job to do, so he wasn't given a second chance, well sorta was because he is back alive, but he has restrictions.Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: problem with getting a second chance at life is he still won't be able to touch Rogue, though it kinda is like getting a second chance, but he has restrictions, plus we haven't seen the last of Jeannie. Hope this clears things up and makes sense. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457:** I've had that song planned for that chapter for 2 months, then I changed it, then went back at the last minute, it sounded better than the other one. Glad ya liked the last chapter Thanks for reviewing

**swiftstar85**: hehe, couldn't keep the guy dead if I tried, had ta bring him back. Glad ya are lovin the story so far and continue to. Thanks for reviewing

**RealDramaQueen817**: been on a cliffhanger streak lately with this story, hope this makes up for it, well kinda. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: actually, yep he is going to be with her forever. . .though he still has revenge on his mind. I believe he stays for the next chapter, then well you'll see , though Rogue is not going to be pleased with him. Thanks for reviewing

**willaj**: if he was never really dead or this was all a dream, I think people would be out to kill me, though that thought did cross my mind of havin him not really dead. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: lol, I just like being mean sometimes and leavin people thinking whats goin ta happen next. And well next chapter Bobby does encounter Remy and he may see Logan, probably. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: I don't do clones, I do alternate reality versions of people, but no clones, too messy. That is really Remy, no fakes and he looks exactly how he did when he was a ghost and before he was killed. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247:** he is till doing his job as a guardian devil, kinda is a second chance at life, but he can still get bugged by Jeannie and stuff. Hope ya aren't confused anymore. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: yep, that's him. I wouldn't tease anyone like that, eh well maybe a little, but that is really him. Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: can't keep the guy dead, otherwise he will start protestin, though, now it's a matter of keepin him at the mansion. Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby**: lol, glad ya enjoyed the chapter so much, and no need to worry, I shall update fast. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**silverbells**: he's really there, no need to worry, wouldn't bring him back for a short visit and take him away, though just gotta keep him there now. As for the explanation, he is on his second part of his job in protecting Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: glad ya enjoyed the last chapter so much, thanks for reviewing

**Shira's Song**: hehe, I thought if I put that at the end where he comes back it would stop ppl from gettin mad and thinkin he wasn't comin back, I see it worked. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247**: sorry I made u almost in tears, though actually I did cry while writing it. As for the wink, it was a bit of both, and no need to worry I shall update soon. thanks for reviewing

**Rogue200315**: I gotta agree, it is a pretty song, both long and short versions, and glad ya enjoyed the last chapter so much , thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**:hehe, suppose ta spend 2 hours a night on studying for class, but I spend 2 or more hours working on my fics and then 15 minutes studying, and I still do fine in my classes. Thanks for reviewing


	24. Meeting the Others

Heya, not too much ta say here, except enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in this fic, u can try and sue, but I got no money so good luck with that.

* * *

"So Ah guess Ah should introduce ya to everyone." Rogue told Remy as they separated from the hug. Remy looked as if he was in deep thought, until Rogue placed her hand on his arm. "Ya alright sugah?" She questioned him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Never better, chere." He answered her. "Now y' goin to introduce Remy to dese people? He already knows dem all." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah think ya would scare em if ya came up and greeted them, ya knowing who they are and them not knowin ya." She said to him.

"Well Gambit could always say dat he can see into the future and saw himself meetin dem." Rogue shook her head at him and pulled him by the arm out the door.

"Ah don't think that would work." Rogue told him as they entered into the hallway.

"How y' know?' He asked her, she shot him a look that said 'knock-it-off-before-I-knock-you-out. He finally gave up.

"Hi Miss Rogue!" They heard from behind them. They turned to see Rahne and Jamie standing there, both looking at Remy in question.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked looking up at Remy. "Are you new here?" He added onto his question. Remy smirked down at the two kids.

"Oui, Gambit new here. Nice to meet y' petit's." He greeted them. Rahne looked as if she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and only looking up at him.

"You better be nice to Rogue!" Jamie warned Remy, who raised a eyebrow. He had been threatened a lot in his life as a thief, but never by a young kid. "Or we will make you pay!" He threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it, petit'." He told Jamie as he turned to look at Rogue. "Besides, how could anyone resist dat face." He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey bend down." Rahne told Remy, who had been trying to get a good look at him, but being that he was so tall and her so short, she couldn't. Remy did as she said as went down to her level. "You got pretty eyes." She told him, getting a better look at his face.

"Merci petit'." He said to her as he stood back up, Rahne giggled when she heard him speak.

"Are you French?" Jamie asked Remy. He sighed, knowing he was going to probably hear a lot of this.

"Non, Gambit's Cajun." He told them. He caught Rogue out of the corner of his eye, a hand over her mouth like she was trying to hold back a laugh. 'Dis is goin to be a long day.' He thought to himself.

"You talk funny, but you seem nice. Bye Gambit! Bye Rogue." The young girl said as she began to walk away. Jamie soon followed her after a few seconds of glaring at Remy.

"See, ya already got a fan." Rogue smirked at Remy, who looked at her.

"Gambit think dat little boy gonna attack him durin the night." He muttered under his breath.

"Ya scared of a little kid? Don't worry if ya want Ah can tell him ta be nice ta ya." She teased him.

"Gambit ain't scared of de petit'." Remy defended himself, as Rogue pulled him along the hallway to go downstairs. "So now where to, cher?" He asked her as they came to the stairs and started going down them.

"Just walk around and see people." She answered him as they came to the bottom of the stairs and found Bobby was about to go up. "Uh, hi Bobby." She greeted her ex-boyfriend. He smiled at her and then his eyes drifted over to Remy, who had his arm around her waist.

"Hey Rogue, whose this?" He asked her, eyeing Remy suspiciously. 'This is the reason why she didn't want to go out with me?' He thought to himself as he waited for Rogue's reply.

"Bobby, this is Remy LeBeau. He's a good friend of mine and he is also new ta the school."Rogue told him. Bobby held out his hand to shake Remy's.

"Nice to meet you, Remy." He greeted the Cajun with a fake smile. Remy shook his hand.

'Y' really need to work on y'r poker face.' Remy thought to himself. "Nice to meet y' to." He said to Bobby.

'Well this went better than Ah expected.' Rogue thought to herself as she saw they were getting along, for now. "Remy just arrived here about a hour ago, Ah was showin him around." Rogue said, breaking the silence.

"So, what are your powers?" Bobby asked Remy. 'I got to ask Logan or Scott if I can go against this guy in the Danger Room. I can kick his ass and show Rogue I'm better.' He thought to himself, but was trying to act friendly, for Rogue.

"Can turn potential energy into kinetic energy." Remy told Bobby, who looked confused. "Make things blow up." Remy explained, Bobby nodded as he turned back to Rogue. 'Keep y'r eyes off mon cher!' Remy shouted in his mind. 'Y' had y'r chance and y' blew it.' He thought angrily.

"So I'll be seeing you around Rogue." Bobby said to Rogue with a smile, it disappeared when he turned back to Remy. "Nice meeting you Remy." Bobby then went on his way up the stairs. Remy glared at the younger man, but stopped when Rogue began to speak.

"That went better than Ah thought." She told Remy with a smile.

"Still wanna kick dat kids ass for hurtin' y' chere." He said to Rogue as he turned to look back up the stairs, to see Bobby was gone. He then smirked to himself. 'Just wait for y'r practice session.' He thought to himself.

"Leave him alone, Ah forgave him for believin Carol, like Ah did with the rest." Rogue looked up at where Remy was looking. "Promise meh ya'll leave him alone." She placed her hand under his chin to turn his head to look at her in the eyes. "Promise meh, swamp rat." She repeated herself.

"Fine, Gambit promise to leave him alone, but it don' mean Gambit gotta be buddies with him." Remy folded his arms and turned away as if he was pouting. Rogue shook her head.

'Men.' She thought silently as she pulled him by the arm. She lead him down the hallway. She glanced over at him. "Ah can't believe he is here. Just days ago Ah was walking down this same hallway with him, but now people can actually see him.' She smiled to herself as they entered into the kitchen to see Warren, Betsy, Kitty, and Piotr in there having a conversation.

"Hey Rogue." Kitty greeted her and then looked at the man next to her. "Wow, whose this?" She asked raising a eyebrow at the newcomer. She felt someone's hand be placed on hers. She looked to her side to see Piotr's hand, as a reminder that she is already taken.

"This is Remy LeBeau, he is a friend of mine." Rogue used the same excuse. If she told them that he was a ghost that came back to life they would think she was nuts. 'Ah gotta think of a way we met.' She thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you Remy." Betsy said as Warren placed a arm around her shoulder.

"Nice to meet y' all." He told them all.

"So how long have you been here?" Warren asked as he rubbed Betsy's arm. All four of them were hoping he had not heard of what everyone had done to Rogue, unknowing to them, he was there the whole time.

"Only two hours ago. De Professor said dat I should help out in de Danger Room." He replied to the question. Rogue looked at him a bit surprised, he hadn't talked in third person.

"So how did you and Rogue meet?" Piotr asked the two southerners. Rogue began to think quickly before Remy would get a chance to speak, not knowing what he would say.

"We met. . . um." She began to think. 'Crap, Ah should of thought about this more.' She looked at the four young people that were awaiting a answer.

"We met before she met up with Logan in Canada. She needed help gettin' dere. Dat's when she found moi in a diner and den I helped her get a ride up to Canada. Told her if she had any problems she should call moi." Remy smirked. Rogue looked over at Remy, surprised he came up with a good idea about how they met.

"So you've kept in touch then?" Kitty asked, hoping the answer was no. 'He'll think we are monsters for what we did to Rogue.' She thought to herself.

"We've kept in touch. Ah'd call him every now and then. Finally convinced him ta come and live at the mansion." She added onto Remy's story.

"Well it is nice to have you here Remy." Betsy said with a smile. "We're going out, we'll see you two later."

"See ya." Rogue and Remy watched as the four other teens left the kitchen. "Ya hungry at all or thirsty?" Rogue asked Remy as she went into the fridge to find practically nothing in there. Rogue sighed as she looked around in the fridge.

'Wonder where dey keep de alcohol at.' Remy mused to himself, noting to himself to check out the mansion for any. 'Den again, last time Gambit had some he ended up dead. Never would of been killed if it weren' for Julien, dat bastard is goin' to pay.' Remy thought to himself bitterly, before answering Rogue.

"Got any water?" Remy asked as he watched Rogue look lower into the fridge. 'Bit a lower.' Remy thought to himself as he started checking out Rogue from behind. 'Never get tired of dis site.' He smirked to himself as Rogue pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed two water bottles.

"Merci." He thanked her as he opened the water. Rogue started to twist the top of the water off. "Havin' trouble dere?" He asked as he saw she was having problems getting the water open.

"Ah got it." She told him as she twisted the cap harder, maybe a bit too hard. She took the entire top of the water bottle off with her strength and sent water flying all over the kitchen. Rogue sighed. "Still ain't use ta havin' these new powers." She mumbled to herself as she went to get a sponge to soak up the water.

'Mental note, don' piss chere off.' He thought to himself as he went to help her clean the kitchen. She handed him a sponge to help her.

After a few minutes of soaking up water and rinsing it out in the sink, the floor was almost dry. Rogue was at the sink squeezing the water out into the sink when she felt Remy's arms come around her waist and lean her back into him.

"Y' almost done cher?" He asked her as he started to kiss her neck, after moving the hair out of the way. Rogue closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention she had longed for. For once she didn't have to worry about absorbing someone by touching, well everyone else she did, but not Remy. She had always wondered if she would ever be able to live a normal life with her powers, now she just may.

"Yeah, sugah." She replied as she tilted Remy's face up to hers and kissed him. She ran a hand through his hair. He broke away from their kiss and began to trail kiss down her jaw and down her neck.

They hadn't noticed that they were not alone, until someone grabbed Remy and threw him against the counter. Remy looked up to find Logan glaring at him angrily and had his claws pointed at his face. 'Dis is de ja vu.' Remy thought to himself as he remembered fighting Wolverine in Rogue's mind.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan growled as he kept his hold on Remy firm, making it impossible for the young thief to escape.

"Logan let him go." Rogue came to Logan's side. "He is a good friend of mine, he wasn't doing anything." Rogue protested as she tried to convince Logan to let Remy go.

"Really? From where I was standing." He stopped talking and glared back down at Remy. He didn't like the idea of a guy and Rogue being close, no matter who they were. They would have to pass his inspection.

"Gambit didn' do any harm to Rogue." Remy tried to convince Logan, but it only made the Canadian angrier. 'Fine, y' want to play dis way, let's play.' He thought to himself as he put his hand on Logan's claw, seconds later the claw began to glow bright pink.

"What the hell." Logan retracted his claws as Remy took the charge away so it wouldn't blow up anything. Though it wouldn't of caused Logan any harm due to his healing factor and adamantium skeleton, which was indestructible.

"Now y' goin to let Gambit explain." Remy asked as he finally was able to move without having to worry about his head being sliced off.

"As I was trying to say Logan, this is my friend Remy. He just came here." Rogue finally got a chance to explain. Logan raised a eyebrow at her.

"From what it looked like your more than friends and . . ." He stopped speaking when he released that Remy and Rogue had actually been able to touch and she didn't absorb him. "Since when have you been able to touch?" Logan asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ah can't touch everyone, for some reason though Ah can touch Remy and not absorb him." Rogue explained and then she smiled. "And as for the more than friends thing." She began to drift into thought. Remy never official asked her to be his girlfriend.

Logan glared at Remy. "You better not take advantage of her or I swear no one will be able to recognize your body when I'm through with you." Logan warned him.

'Well no one is able to recognize Gambit's first body.' He began to think to himself before answering Logan. "Wouldn't dream of it, homme." He turned to look at Rogue and smiled.

"If he hurts ya come to me, I'll take care of him." Logan told Rogue before leaving for the door. He stopped and turned back and glared at Remy before leaving.

"Dat went well." Remy commented as he leaned back against the counter.

"Well it could of been worse." Rogue told him. He smirked at her when Storm came into the kitchen.

"I am guessing you met Logan?" The white haired woman smiled at Remy.

"Oui, he de nicest person Gambit ever met." Remy said sarcastically. Storm smiled and shook her head.

"The Professor said for me to show you to your new room." Storm said to Remy.

'Gambit liked it better when he was stayin in chere's room. Wonder if her roommate will trade with moi.' Remy thought to himself. "Show de way, Stormy." Remy told her as Storm left the kitchen and waited for him outside.

Remy turned back to Rogue. "See y' later chere." He told her and leaned down to kiss her good night.

"Night, swamp rat." She said to him. 'It is gettin kinda late, maybe Ah should go get some sleep, class is tomorrow. The others are goin ta be tired if they went out this late.' She thought to herself as Remy left the kitchen to follow Storm. A smile spread across her face. "Ah can't believe it, finally mah life is getting better." She whispered to herself.

"So what do you think about the mansion?" Storm asked Remy as they walked along the upstairs hallway.

"Dis place seems nice." He replied to her.

"I see you and Rogue seem pretty close. She has had it hard over the past few months, the kids are now finally getting around to being nice to her." Storm said to Remy sadly. She looked over at the red on black eyed young man and smiled.

"Gambit'll make sure dat she is never alone again." He told Storm, returning a smile to her. 'Still can' believe dis is de same petit' fille dat was in Cairo.' He thought to himself as they stopped at a room.

"This is your room. I'll see you in the morning." Storm told him as she left to go to her own room. Remy opened the door to find it much like Rogue's. A bathroom to the far side of the room, except this room had a bigger bed.

'Guessin dis is de luxury for helpin here.' He thought to himself as he began to check out the room. After a few minutes he went and sat on his bed and stared at the window.

He sighed. "I'll promise to make it up to her." He said to himself as he got up from his bed and went into one of the drawers to find paper and a pen. He began to write a note.

_Rogue,_

_I promise I'll be back soon. No need to worry, mon amour._

_Remy._

**End of Chapter 23**

**dawn1**: nothing is ever this easy, he'll be leaving her to make a trip back to New Orleans. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Rogue200315**: they are so cute together (Remy and Rogue), in the movie Kitty is suppose to be going after Bobby, so maybe Remy will be getting Rogue, kinda sounds like they are trying to go with something that Ultimate X-Men. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ur not confused anymore and are still enjoyin the fic so far. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247:** classes help with writing, think during math, write during english, classes are way too easy. Ppl might get mad, but Remy is going to be leaving again shortly. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty:** oh he will get his revenge soon! Glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegre**e: Rogue got her fight (Ms. Marvel), now it is time for Remy to get his. He's not telling Rogue where he is going, but she is going to hunt him down and help him whether he likes it or not. Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh:** thanks for the advice, don't really get the rule, but eh, is weird. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter chapters, thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo**: there is only a 2 year difference I think between them, don't know, never really gave Remy and Rogue a age. Also not sure about using Bella in here, maybe, well see. There is another woman there that I will be using, I've mentioned her before in here, the evil External from hell. Thanks for reviewing

**Shaish**i: couldn't keep him dead for long, its too mean, I'll update as fast as possible. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: hehe, since chapter 5 I had it planned, didn't know the rest of the chapters, but I knew those two. Thanks for reviewing

**crystalwish**: exactly what is going to happen, except Remy kinda doesn't tell Rogue and she hunts him down there. So he is hunting Julien and she is hunting Remy, question is who is Julien hunting? Thanks for reviewing

**willaj**: lawyers scare me, well only my friends mom, she is a lawyer, not a very nice lady, but that's probably just her and not all lawyer. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: yep, now they can touch and make other couples jealous as Rogue as been of them, they're the perfect couple. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: nope, not over yet. As long as the assassin is alive, the thief won't rest easy. Plus I added it in earlier of Julien killing him and his brother, so its time for revenge! Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: I think he will age normally, otherwise as she ages he would stay the same and a old lady being with a guy in his twenties is a bit, eh. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: the only clue I will give is, Remy will go hunt Julien and it won't be pretty. Thanks for reviewing

**CalliopeMused**: he's going to be giving Rogue probably a few more white hairs. Especially the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: is it against the rules, that is if he is able to kill Julien, Rogue is not going to let Remy leave her behind. Also, when u mentioned the him not remembering, kinda wish I went with that, but after all this and he doesn't remember, don't think ppl would be happy. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: Julien will be getting his, that is for sure! As for Rogue helping, he didn't want her involved, but she is going to help whether he likes it or not. Thanks for reviewing

**VampGirl4ever**: aww thank you. Couldn't keep Remy dead forever, otherwise he can just sit there and watch her, now he can at least be able to do more. Thanks for reviewing

**Padfoot n' Moony**: hope this was fast enough for ya ,Thanks for reviewing


	25. Discoveries

Sorry this chapter took a while. My teachers I swear are evil! Every single day there is a test in my one class and in the other that lady loves giving homework, way too much! Luckily, there is only two more weeks of that, then I am free to write! well sorta.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone or anything in this fic, u can try and sue, but I got no money so good luck with that.

* * *

Rogue awoke the to alarm going off. She opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up in her bed. She could hear Jubilee groan at the alarm and placed the pillow over her head. Rogue looked over at her friend and shook her head.

"Come on, we gotta get up." She told her friend, who ignored her.

"No we don't, class does not begin until later today." Jubilee complained as Rogue turned the alarm clock off. "I swear there has to be a law against waking up this early." Jubilee finally pulled the pillow off her head and turned on her other side.

Rogue shook her head as looked down at the foot of her bed to find a envelope and a red rose sitting there. 'How sweet.' Rogue thought to herself as she reached down and grabbed the rose and smelled it. 'Ah got ta remember ta thank him today for this.' Rogue thought to herself, knowing it could only be from one person, Remy.

She looked back at the envelope and reached for it. There was nothing written on the top of it, but she assumed it was left for her, since it was on her bed.

Rogue opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed down the paper as she read the message.

'He'll be back? Wonder where he went ta.' She thought to herself as she placed the paper down on her bed. 'Probably went ta the store and wanted ta make sure that Ah didn't worry about him.' She smirked to herself as she got off the bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out some new clothes.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on as she began to strip out of her clothes. She then walked into the shower and relaxed. 'So much better than yesterday, at least Ah know where he is this time.' She thought to herself as she grabbed a rag and soap to clean her body with.

'Wish he wrote where he was going and how long, but he'll probably be back soon.' She thought to herself as she grabbed the shampoo and ran it through her hair.

As soon as the shampoo was out of her hair, she turned the water off and grabbed two towels, one for her hair and one to wrap around herself. She then stopped out of the shower and began to dress herself after she was dried off.

She exited out of the bathroom, the towel still wrapped in her hair, and placed her clothes in the dirty laundry. Jubilee was now laying awake in bed and staring at the ceiling. "Ya alright?" Rogue asked her friend, who kept starring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered I never turned the lights out in my apartment before I left it." She commented. Rogue raised a eyebrow at her.

"Is there someone ya can call about it?" Rogue asked her as she made her way over to her own bed and started to make it.

"No, but if the place catches fire. I wouldn't be surprised. It was junky and had a bad smell to it, but it was the only place that was affordable." Jubilee answered as she finally sat up in bed, her black hair looked a mess.

"So why did ya stay?" Rogue asked her as she sat on her bed, once it was made. 'It would of been a lot better if ya stayed here.' Rogue thought to herself.

Jubilee shrugged. "I thought I would enjoy working and being on my own. I mean when they called me and offered me the job, I was excited. Then after, it started to suck and I started to hate it. I mean my boss was the biggest asshole I have ever seen." Jubilee replied as she looked down at the bed she was lying in.

"I never realized how much I missed this place. This place is so much better than the crap house I was staying at." Jubilee told her as she stretched her arms over her head and then turned to Rogue and smirked. "Reason why I plan to stay here forever, or as long as I can stay here. I mean someone needs to keep a eye on you and Wolvie."

Rogue smirked. "Ah've been fine." Rogue told her, and Jubilee gave her a look that said 'yeah-right'. "Well besides the whole thing with Carol and everyone ignoring meh, but other than that Ah've been fine. Plus Ah got Remy now." Rogue smirked as she looked at the red rose he had given her. She had placed it on her night stand.

"You deserve someone that is nice, but I swear if he does anything to ya. Call me and I will blind him!" Jubilee declared as she got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll meet ya later?" Jubilee asked her, Rogue nodded as Jubilee shut the bathroom door.

Rogue sighed as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She walked down that hallway and went down the stairs and into the rec room.

There she found Warren, Betsy, Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr all in conversation. Each of them stopped when she came in and greeted her. 'They still feel bad about what they did, but it is gettin kinda annoyin when they try to be friendly.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Rogue, sleep well?" Kitty asked Rogue with a cheerful smile.

"Ya." Rogue replied. "So how was your night last night?" She asked them as she took a seat in the leather chair that was next to Bobby.

"It was awesome, you gotta come out with us sometime. They had the best music, awesome dance floor, food isn't free, but it still is really good." Kitty began to say, cutting off anyone else that would of answered Rogue's question.

"As she said, it was good." Betsy replied as she leaned next to Warren on the couch.

"So where's that new guy. I forgot his name." Bobby asked as he noticed Rogue was now alone. The day before he had seen her smiling when she walked down the stairs with him.

"He went out for a while and his name is Remy." Rogue replied to Bobby, who gave a fake smile and nodded. 'Ah know ya don't like it, just admit it. Besides Ah know he don't like ya.' Rogue thought to herself.

"So where is he from?" Warren asked as he began to stroke Betsy's purple hair.

"He is from New Orleans." Rogue answered with a smile, which soon began to fade from her face. 'Wait, wasn't he killed there?' She asked herself. She recalled seeing the newspaper with his family on it and it mentioned about him. 'No, he wouldn't, would he?' She thought to herself, not noticing the others looking at her.

"Are you alright Rogue?" Piotr asked her with concern in his voice. Rogue looked at him and the others, who were all starring at her. Rogue nodded as she got up to her feet.

"Ya, Ah'll be back. Ah need ta ask the Professor somethin." She told them as she quickly left the room. She didn't bother to wait for them to say good-bye. She walked as quickly as she could to the Professor's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard the Professor say and opened the door immediately. Xavier looked up at her with a smile. "How may I help you Rogue?" He asked her as he sat back in his wheelchair.

"Did ya see Remy this morning?" She asked him as she came to stand in front of his desk.

"Yes, he said he needed to pick somethings up from his home and would be back soon. Is there something wrong?" He asked her. Rogue just shook her head.

"No, that's all. Thanks for ya time Professor." She replied as she turned and headed back out of the door. She closed the door behind her and walked to the front door.

'He better hope Ah don't find him, cause when Ah do he is in trouble.' She thought to herself as she opened the door and exited out of the mansion, not bothering to tell anyone of where she was going. 'Ah'll hunt him down, heaven or hell.' She thought to herself as she flew up into the sky and headed for New Orleans.

On a Airplane over Louisiana

Remy LeBeau sat in the first class department of the airplane and waited for it to land. He wanted to tell Rogue where he was going, but did not want to get her involved. This was his problem and he was going to take care of it, then go back and take care of Rogue.

He leaned his head against the window and looked out at the clouds. He closed his eyes and began to remember something he had learned only short while ago.

_Flashback_

_"Well first there is someone here that wants to see you." Jean told him. He had just learned he was going back to earth to protect Rogue._

_'Who is dere to see moi?' He thought to himself as someone appeared beside Jean. Remy's eyes went wide._

_"I'll leave you two alone." Jean told them as she disappeared, leaving the two brothers alone._

_"How y' been mon petit' frere?" Henri LeBeau smiled at his younger brother, who stared at him in shock._

_"Mon Dieu, Henri, I'm so sorry." Remy bowed his head. 'Y' should of never been killed.' He thought to himself._

_"It ain' y'r fault, y' didn' do anythin'." Henri told him as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Y' didn' know dat Julien had planned to kill y' or moi." Henri reassured him._

_"How was pere after he found out I was killed?" Remy asked, forgetting complete about talking in third person, once again._

_"He was devastated. Never seen de man in mon entire life dat upset. Even when mon mere died, he was sad, but never like dis." Henri replied. "Things are not goin' to good in New Orleans. After I was killed, I saw he was going to declare war on the Assassins. Before he had argued dat Julien needed to be killed, but Marius defended his son sayin dat he didn' kill y." Henri explained to his younger brother._

_"Julien always was a good liar." Remy whispered as he looked at the ground in anger. 'Dat son of a bitch is gonna pay.' He thought to himself._

_"He is not de one behind y'r or mon murder though." Henri caught Remy's attention. "I was out one night, tracking Julien to see where he was goin'. Found him talkin' to Candra, apparently she wants de Thieves and Assassins to be back in war." Henri said, a hint of anger in his voice._

_Remy stared at his brother. 'Dat bitch.' Remy thought to himself. He remembered Candra, the External that for years held something that both Guilds wanted. For the Thieves, life; for the Assassins, power. Since there had been peace between the two Guilds, they no longer had need for her._

_"Listen to moi, Remy." Henri said as he saw the anger in his brother's red eyes. "It is dangerous down dere, I don't like what is goin down dere as much as y'. But y' have to stay away from dere, mebbe call pere and let him know y'r alive. Den mebbe things will get cleared up a bit." Henri told his brother, not wanting him to waste his new life going after Julien._

_Henri then changed the subject. "Been watchin' y' for some time. Y' and dat femme seem pretty close." Henri raised a eyebrow at his brother and smiled._

_Remy finally smirked. "Oui, never met anyone like her before." He replied._

_"Listen to moi, don't throw dat away. Not everyday y' find a femme dat special. Enjoy y'r time with her and don' throw it away." Henri said to Remy. "I gotta be goin petit' frere, take care of y'rself." Henri told him as he hugged his younger brother. Remy hugged him back._

_"Y' take care of y'rself too, Henri." Remy smirked at his brother. 'Don' worry either, I'll make sure I send dem both to hell.' Remy thought to himself as he thought on Julien and Candra._

_Jean soon reappeared beside them with a smile. "It is time Remy." She told him as she waved her hand and he disappeared from their site._

_End of Flashback_

"Sir, sir." A flight attendant shook his shoulder. Remy opened his eyes and looked over at the woman standing there. He then noticed that most of the people were off the plane. "The plane landed, you need to get off now." She told him.

"Oui." Remy replied as he got up from his seat and stood behind the other people who were getting off the plane. Within a few minutes he was off the plane and walking through the Louisiana airport.

"Sorry Henri, but can' rest until I know dat dey are gone." He whispered to himself as people raced pass him, probably had forgotten about their flight. He walked through the doors that lead outside.

"Remy, what are you doing? Your suppose to be in New York with Rogue!" He heard a voice yell at him, he jumped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to see Jean standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Jeannie. Gambit promise he will go back and protect Rogue once he is done here. It won' take dat long." Remy reassured her.

"Remy, if you kill them, you will end up going to hell. All of the stuff you had done will have been for nothing. You will not be given a second chance." Jean told him, he ignored her.

"Not gonna let Julien or Candra kill anyone else. Now if y' please I need to call for a cab." Remy told her as he walked through her. Jean looked back at him and shook her head.

'There is no stopping him.' She thought sadly. 'I just hope he comes to his senses.' She then disappeared. Remy walked to the curb and whistled for a taxi to come.

A yellow taxi raced up beside him and stopped. Remy opened the door and got in. "Where to?" The driver asked him.

"New Orleans." He ordered to the driver, who didn't reply. They only started driving to the destination they were told. Remy looked out the window as he saw watched the airport in the distance as they drove further away.

He sat back in his seat and waited until they arrived.

**End of Chapter 24**

**Elle457:** lol, I try to update as fast as I can, I could be mean and update like once every two weeks or month. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

**Lucy Wood**: aww, glad ya like the story so far, I'll try to update as fast as possible. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: yeah he is off for revenge, also been meanin ta ask ya. When are ya going to update your story? Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL:** erm, he will go back, when he is done in New Orleans, and after Rogue gets done chewing him out for leaving. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: he'll come back, after he is done with Julien and Rogue dragging him back by his hair. Well they encounter in the next chappie. Thank for reviewing

**Padfoot n' Moony**: you got it, she ain't goin to be too happy when she finds him. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: it adds more action to the story, already have drama and romance, needs more action! I think there is only a few more chapters after this, I never really counted, but it is coming to a end. Thanks for reviewing.

**silverbells:** killed him once, not going to kill him again, that would get to be a bit, well, ya know. For the cover story, that was a plot for a story I was going to write for a fic with them awhile ago, but that was also 2 years ago and I think someone has used that idea. Thanks for reviewing

**willaj:** I started thinking about that, I first thought his head would implode, but his powers would stop that, so I think the only way if for him to have a bomb dropped on him, then he would probably explode, will we ever know, who knows. And I don't want to conduct tests on him, cause I love Gambit. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: well he wants to kill Julien, but that's why I am having Rogue go down to help out, well you'll see what happens :) Thanks for reviewing

**cajuncrazy**: actually the next chapter has a meaner cliffhanger than the last chapter, also I think dere will be more Rahne and Jamie later, I'll have ta put dem in dere. Love da name by de way. Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby:** O-O, okay, okay I shall update much faster, well this was a bit slow, but I shall make it up later. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1:** it's the old age, it is finally getting to him. Well that's my excuse for him anyways. Thanks for reviewign

**firestorm13**: I love them too, mostly any little X-Men are cute, well some are. As of now Rogue is not too happy with Remy, but she shall help him with the situation. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: well at the moment, she is a little ticked with him for leaving, but he did tell the Professor he was leaving. But Rogue is going to help him out with the whole thingy. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247:** nope, nope, Rogue is comin after him. Otherwise it would be a bit too hard to write them separate, I'd run out of things for her to do. Thanks for reviewing

**firerebel10:** really? First Romy? Well I am glad ya liked this one, hopefully it will lead ya to read more of them coupled. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Jinxeh**: Wolvie was lucky he had a healing factor, otherwise he would no longer be there. Though I wonder if he can walk around in his skelton with no skin, that would be sick looking, but they had to of placed it in somehow, well by liquiding the metal, but still. Thanks for reviewing


	26. Back in New Orleans

Sorry for the late update. I just got a job with the worse hours ever. It starts at 4 in the morning and doesn't end til 10, I'ma go to bed after this is posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this fic, u can try and sue, but I got no money so good luck with that.

New Orleans

She had been flying for hours and finally reached New Orleans. 'About time.' She thought to herself as she began to land on the ground. She had finally gotten the hang of flying. The first part of her trip, she found herself falling and then going back up. The rest of the way she had no trouble.

It was dark already and she didn't know her way around the town. She sighed as she saw people walking on the side walk and the cars passing by. 'Wish Ah asked him where he lived, besides here. A address would of been helpful.' She thought to herself as she began walking down the sidewalk.

'Maybe someone around here knows him and would know if he is back.' She thought to herself as she looked and saw a Cajun restaurant. 'I guess I'll try here.' She thought to herself as she walked across the street and opened the door. A ringing noise was heard when the door opened and a man was standing there with a towel draped over his arm and had a smile across his face.

"How many?" He asked her, assuming she was there to eat.

"Ah'm not here ta eat, Ah was wonderin if ya knew someone Ah'm looking for." Rogue began to say. She wished she had taken a picture of him, incase the person didn't recognize his name, but his face. A woman walked pass her and exited out the door.

"I shall try." The waiter replied as he waited to hear what Rogue had to say.

"Have ya heard of someone named Remy LeBeau?" She asked the man, hoping that he knew who Remy was.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, mademoiselle. Never seen a Remy LeBeau." The man told her. Rogue looked disappointed as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for ya help." She said as she was about to leave when the man spoke again.

"But we recently had a Mercy LeBeau here. I believe she just left." The man told her. Rogue looked back at the man.

'Ah'm sure he has contacted his family, she should know.' Rogue thought to herself. "Thanks sir." She told the man as she quickly left the restaurant and went outside, to find it raining. "This is just mah lucky day, ain't it." Rogue muttered as she looked around to find the woman she had seen pass her.

"That's her." Rogue whispered as she ran to catch up with the woman, who had opened a umbrella.

"Excuse meh!" Rogue shouted as she tried to catch up with the woman, but kept running into people. "Excuse meh!" Rogue shouted as she finally cut through the tiny crowd of people.

Mercy stopped walking when she heard the shout and turned around to find a girl with brown hair and white stripes racing towards her. She eyed the woman, not knowing who she was as she approached.

"Are ya Mercy LeBeau?" Rogue asked as she ran up to Mercy. 'Please say ya are and ya know where Remy is.' Rogue thought to herself.

"Oui. I am Mercy LeBeau. How may I help you?" Mercy asked, not sure of what this young woman wanted. She could be a assassin assign to come kill her. 'Like they did to mon husband.' She thought to herself.

"Do ya know a Remy LeBeau?" Rogue asked. She waited for the older woman to reply.

Mercy gave Rogue a suspicious look before she answer. "Oui, he was mon brother-in-law." She answered, she bowed her head thinking about him. 'Not even dat old.' She thought to herself sadly.

"Have ya seen him lately?" Rogue asked her, her eyes pleading for a answer. Mercy looked at Rogue strangely.

"Non, he has been dead for weeks now." Mercy replied. "Listen if ya are a old girlfriend of his, sorry to tell ya dis." Mercy said to Rogue.

'Ah guess he never called them.' Rogue thought to herself, now seeing this was even more difficult than she had though it would be before. Drips of water ran through her hair and down her face, making it look like she was crying. Rogue sighed. "Alright, thanks for ya help." Rogue said before turning around. "Sorry for disturbin ya." Rogue added in as she began walking away.

Mercy stared at the girl. 'How come she didn't seem shocked when I told her Remy was dead?' Mercy thought to herself, then began thinking. 'Has this young fille seen Remy? Mebbe he isn't dead. Non, don' kid y'rself.' Mercy thought to herself as she began walking down the street.

"But still." She whispered to herself as she pulled out her cellphone and began to dial a number. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for the other line to pick up. Finally it did.

"Dis is Mercy." She replied when the person asked who it was. A smile went on her face when she heard the person say it was great to hear from her. "Oui, nice talkin to y' too, Lapin." Mercy smirked, hearing her husband's cousin talk to her.

"What can I do for y'?" Lapin asked on the other line.

"Dere is dis fille who stopped moi today, apparently she knows Remy." Mercy began to say.

"Who didn' know Remy." Lapin said quietly. He was still depressed after hearing his cousin had been killed, it only got worse when he heard that Henri had been killed as well. He had always been close to Remy, with them being close in age.

"For some reason, I got the feeling Remy ain't dead from how she was speaking." Mercy told him.

"Dat's impossible, dere was nothin' left of his bike." Lapin told her.

"Oui, but all dey found was ashes near de body. Dey never did a DNA test. What if he is alive?" Mercy asked him.

"Where is dis fille y' met, I wanna talk to her." Lapin said to Mercy.

"She left, y' could probably track her down. She has brown hair with white stripes, green eyes and about 5 foot 7." Mercy told him.

"I'll try to find her before tomorrow." Lapin said to her.

"Hope y' can find her before the Guilds go to war." Mercy said quietly as people passed by her.

"Oui, well I'ma go look for her. See ya Mercy." Lapin said as he hung up his phone.

Rogue had asked a bunch of people and either they heard of Remy and said he was dead, or they would say they never heard of him.

"Ah'ma get sick out here." Rogue whispered to herself as she felt her nose running. She stood under a roof of a building to block the rain. 'Where are ya swamp rat? Unless Ah was wrong and ya didn't come back here. Then Ah'm here for nothin and ya are back in New York wonderin where Ah am.' Rogue thought to herself as cars passed on the street.

A taxi stopped across the street and the passenger got out and paid the driver. Rogue watched as the taxi drove off and she got a good look of who the passenger was. 'Maybe today is mah lucky day after all.' Rogue thought to herself as she began walking across the street towards the person.

Remy shivered as he looked around the town he had lived in for most of his life. 'It's weird bein back here.' He thought to himself, not noticing the approaching Rogue.

"Remy LeBeau, ya got some explainin ta do!" He heard a familiar female voice say.

He looked over in Rogue's direction and almost fell over. 'Mon Dieu, how did she find moi? Dere is no way she could of beatin moi here.' Remy thought to himself as Rogue came to stand in front of him, a hand on her hip.

"Chere, how did y' get here?" He asked, as Rogue glared at him. The rain coming down on them both.

"Ah remember ya were from around here and the Professor said ya were going back ta get somethings. Why didn't ya tell meh? Ah would of understood." She demanded.

"Dis is my problem, mon amour. Gambit didn't want to get y' involved with dis. Just go back to de mansion, Gambit swear he will be back soon." Remy told her, wishing she didn't follow him. 'It isn't safe for her here.' Remy thought to himself as he began looking around to make sure there was no one from the Assassin's Guild around.

"Ah don't think so, swamp rat. Ah came down here ta bring ya back and Ah ain't leavin until ya do." Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Why did ya come back down here?" She asked him.

"For revenge." Remy whispered as he looked away from her.

"Ya want ta kill that guy that murdered ya, don't ya?" Rogue asked him, feeling less angry. She could see why he would want revenge for that.

"Oui, gonna kill dat bastard, he messed with my family for de last time." Remy muttered as he began to look at Rogue again. He saw Jean standing behind Rogue.

"And if you do you will go to hell." Jean told him, her arms folded over her chest, like Rogue.

"Ah know ya are angry at him, but killin him just makes ya as bad as him. Why don' ya just call the cops?" Rogue asked him.

Remy almost wanted to laugh. The cops in New Orleans were useless. "Dey won' do anythin, besides dey wouldn't stand a chance against a assassin." Remy told her.

"Killin isn't the way ta do it, sugah. That is one thing the X-Men stand for." Rogue said to him. She saw she wasn't getting anywhere with him. 'Fine ya want ta be this way.' She thought to herself as she turned around, away from him.

"Fine ya want ta kill him go ahead. But if ya do, don't come back ta meh, cause Ah don' want ta associate with a killer." Rogue told him angrily.

"Cher, wait." Remy shouted as she began to walk away. She turned and looked at him.

"No, if ya think about it, what's more important ta ya. Killin this guy or meh?" She asked him. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. 'Ya finally come back and throw ya life away.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

She felt a arm on her shoulder and turned around to find Remy standing there. "Nothin in de world is more important as y' are to moi." He told her.

Jean smiled at the two. "Glad ya came to your sense Remy." She told Gambit as she disappeared.

Rogue smiled up at him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't want to let go. He held her,

"Shall we go home?" He asked her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure let's go." She told him as she placed her hand in his. "Wait, there is no way I am carryin ya back ta New York." Rogue protested.

"Come on, Gambit isn't dat heavy. Besides he knows how y' be dyin to have y' hands all over his body." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"In ya dreams, Cajun." She told him with a bit of a laugh. "But how are we gonna get home?" She asked him.

"Could get a hotel and den get a flight back in de mornin." He suggested to her.

"That could work. So ya know any good hotels?" She asked him. He broke away from her.

"Many, but we should get de finest one. A beautiful femme like y'rself only deserves de-" He said before he was cut off when a hand covered his mouth with a cloth that was filled with chloroform. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Rem-" Rogue began to shouted as she was about to attack Remy's attacker, when someone from behind did the same to her. 'Who the hell are these people?' Was her last thought before she fell to the ground on top of Remy.

"Dere is no way. We saw de thief get hit." A man spoke to his partner, who had knocked Remy unconscious.

"Don't know. Mebbe he is a zombie or a ghost or somethin." The other man said as they looked down at the two unconscious mutants.

"Doesn't matter." They heard their boss, Julien behind them say. "Get dem in de car. I've already done what I was suppose to do, I'll let Candra deal with dem." Julien glared down at Remy.

"Sure thing boss." The one man said as they began to pick up Remy and Rogue.

"What about the girl?" The other man asked.

"Bring her, I'm sure we can find some use for her." Julien told them as a car pulled up along side the road. They opened up the backseat and through the two mutants into the back and closed the door. Julien got in the front as his two lackeys got into the back seat to keep a eye on Rogue and Remy.

The driver then sped off down the streets of New Orleans.

**End of Chapter 25**

**Elle457**: if I dunt update in a month it probably means I'm either dead or my computer is dead. Besides, I love writing my stories, so ya can always count on a fast update. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: another cliffhanger, a bit of a meaner one than the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the last chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Shaishi**: glad ya liked the last chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: he decided not to, can't send him to hell, it's too mean, but well they will be staying in New Orleans a little longer than they expected. Rogue is not going to be happy to meet Candra, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: he loves her, and always will, just wasn't thinking right when he left. Well now they both get to face Candra and Julien, can't let those two walk around free. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** he has not heard the rest of Rogue, they kinda have a little (coughbigcough) fight. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :D Thanks for reviewing

**Lucy Wood:** glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: I dunt know who should suffer more, Candra or Julien? Julien was the one who assigned for Remy to be killed, but it was Candra's plan. Hmm gotta think of the most painful death for em both. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: it is morning, her brain doesn't start operating until later on, when she was able to figure it all out. Thanks for reviewing

**SaintEmo**: (hugs Remy) he is a gentlemen, reason why he is my favorite and a few other reasons, there will be more of Rogue n Remy next chappie. Thanks for reviewing

**cajuncrazy**: she hasn't done anything yet, next chapter she really yells at him, but here she made em feel bad, but at least he was going to go back, until the end. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty**: it's alright, at least ya aren't grounded anymore. Glad ya liked the two previous chapters :D Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: she made him come to his senses, a little late, but well ya'll see. Also when are ya gonna post the new story? How long are ya banned for? Hope it is soon! Thanks for reviewing

**joeyquinn**: I was thinking of placing them in battle, there probably will be a gambit/wolvie fight when they come back to the mansion. Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby**: yayyy! well now I dunt feel like this is that late, though I shall try ta get the next chapter up sooner than this one was. Thanks for reviewing

**GambitGirl2008**: wow, that's a lot of please's, lol, glad ya like the story so much :) I shall try ta update as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: she got there in time and met some of Remy's relatives, well his sister-in-law anyways, but he was going to come back, until he was knocked out. Next chapter we meet Candra, who Rogue will not get along with. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900**: okay, I gotta remember not to make you mad. Well if ya want ya can take ur anger out on a Candra and Julien plushie I made. Plus I think Candra can fly so pushing her off a cliff won't help much. How do you kill a immortal though? I just remember she is one, great now I gotta think of a way to get rid of her. Thanks for reviewing

**FluidDegree**: havn't thought of yet what's going to happen to Julien, not suppose to kill him, but can't have a pyschopath walking around. Whatever it is, I'll make sure it is painful for Julien and Candra. Thanks for reviewing


	27. Captured

**I won't be able to update for about a week in a half**, I'm going on a bit of a vacation with my friends. Although I am bringing my laptop, but not to sure if I will be able to write in the car, it's a bit hard, I've tried. I promise I will update as soon as I get back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in here yadda yadda.

Rogue regained consciousness before Remy. 'What hit meh?' She thought to herself, feeling a bit dizzy. She looked down to find herself tied to a chair. Remy was in a chair facing away from her, he was tied the same as her. 'Come on, like Ah can't break this.' She thought to herself as she looked down at the rope.

She then looked around and found a guard standing there. 'He doesn't look that tough.' She thought to herself before observing their surroundings. The walls were made of stone and the only light was from four torches, each on one side of the room. The place looked like a temple, from what she could figure.

She looked behind her to see Remy stirring. "Remy, are ya alright?" She asked him quietly as he raised his head.

"You two, keep quiet!" The one guard demanded. Rogue shot the guard a dirty look.

"Gambit fine, cher. Y' alright?" He asked her as he turned his head to the side to see she was tied like him.

"I said keep it down!" The guard ordered again.

"Fine, then answer meh where we are and then maybe Ah'll be quiet!" Rogue shouted at the guard. The guard walked over to her.

"Fine, if you don't want to shut up, I will make you shut up!" The guard threatened her.

"Y' touch her and dey won't find a piece of y' left." Gambit glared at the guard that came over to Rogue. The guard touched Rogue's face and felt himself get absorbed. He immediately backed away.

"What the hell?" The guard cursed as he stared at Rogue. "Your going to pay for that mutie." The guard glared at Rogue as he went over and took a torch. "I always wondered if mutants burn like normal humans, let's find out." The guard said as he brought the fire near Rogue.

The torch was about to touch Rogue, when it lifted out of the guard's hands. The guard turned around to see the torch fly across the room and land in the hands of a blonde haired woman that had juste entered.

"Such disrespect to our guests." The woman commented as she glared at the guard. "I told you to watch them, not harm them." She said in a low voice, making the guard back away to the wall.

"I am sorry, my mistress." The guard bowed to her as he quietly left the room. She rolled her eyes and she watched the man squirm his way out.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." The woman sighed before turning back to the two southerner mutants.

"Who the hell are ya and what do ya want?" Rogue demanded as she tried to free herself from the rope. 'Find out this stuff, then Ah'm break outta this rope and kick her ass.' Rogue thought to herself as she glared at the blonde haired woman.

"Candra." Remy growled as he looked over a the External, who smiled back at him.

"Nice to see you again Gambit, long time, hm?" Candra said as she came to stand by them. "Though there is one thing I've been wondering." Candra said softly. "How the hell are you still alive?" She asked as he stared at the Cajun thief.

"Dat would be my little secret." Remy answered to her.

"Dere is no way y' survived dat accident, thief!" They all heard a male voice shout from the other side of the room. Julien had entered into the room and started walking towards them.

"I thought I told you to do a job for me." Candra glared at the assassin.

"I will do it after I'm done with him." Julien motioned to Remy. "And once y've kept y'r end of de bargain. I want de elixirs of power and life." He demanded to Candra.

"And I told you, you shall have them once the Guilds are at war. Are they? No, so until then you will get nothing." Candra told Julien.

"I've already done everythin y' want. Dey will be killin each other by tomorrow. What's a day earlier?" Julien glared at Candra, who had enough of him. Candra raised her hand and then Julien was lifted off the floor.

"Let me make this clear, until both Guilds are back under my services, you get nothing." Candra yelled at Julien. She then threw him against the wall and watched him crash down to the floor. She then turned back to her two prisoners.

She smiled at them both and flipped a blonde lock of hair over her shoulder. "Sorry about that, where was I?"

"Y' were about to release us." Remy answered her. 'Got to find a way to get chere out of dis. Damnit, why did I get her involved in dis.' He cursed to himself.

"Thanks for reminding me." Candra said as she walked over to Gambit. "Now how the hell are you still alive? I watched as the truck hit your bike. There is no way you could of survived." Candra glared at Gambit.

"Well Gambit did die, den he got sent back as a ghost to protect Rogue, den he got sent back again in a human body." Remy smirked at Candra, knowing she would never believe him, even though it was the truth.

"I want a answer!" Candra smacked Remy across the face. Rogue glared at Candra, tempted to just break the rope and attack the External.

"Ah got a idea, why don' ya let meh outta here? Ah promise Ah won't hurt ya." Rogue lied. 'No one touches mah man, besides meh, and gets away with it.' She thought to herself.

Candra looked at Rogue and rolled her eyes. "Please, little girl, you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Candra sneered as she began walking away from them.

"Why don't ya find out?" Rogue glared at Candra as she started laughing.

"I've been around for hundreds of years, you've been around for what, sixteen years, maybe a little more. You could never take me." Candra looked over to see Julien still there.

"I thought I told you to go!" Candra shouted at the assassin, he glared at her and then at the two mutants before leaving. 'Just as I always thought, assassins are mindless killing machines.' She chuckled to herself.

"I shall be seeing you two later, and don't worry I shall make sure your deaths are over quickly." Candra said, almost sympathetically. "And this time, I shall make sure you stay dead." She added in as she looked over at Remy. She exited out of the room and the guard returned to stand his post.

"Who is she?" Rogue asked, it was her first time meeting Candra and already she hated the woman.

"She was de Thieves and Assassin's Guild benefactress. She gave de Thieves de elixir of life and de Assassins de elixir of power. From what mon pere told moi, she started de Guilds, dey would work for her. Don' know if it is true." Remy shrugged.

"Anyways, de Guilds soon came to a peace treaty, like I've told y' before. And she didn't like dat one bit, because now no one was servin her. De only time she was useful was when each Guild was at war." Remy answered her. He noticed the guard was glaring at them.

"And that Julien guy, Ah remember seein his face in that newspaper." Rogue told Remy, who nodded.

"He de little bastard dat hired someone to kill moi. He is de Assassin's Guild masters son. His sister is a little bit psycho, but at least more sane den him." Remy told her.

"So how are ya all involved in this? Ah remember ya sayin ya family didn't like the Assassins, so ya Ah guess are a thief or was a thief." Rogue said to him, trying to figure out what Remy hadn't told her.

"Gambit be de Thieves Guild masters son." Remy answered her. 'Well adopted son, but he always considered moi his real one.' Remy thought silently to himself. Rogue didn't say anything to him, just sitting there thinking, before she finally spoke.

"Ya remember when ya told meh that Carol probably outrank Candra, well Ah kinda have ta disagree with a sugah. That woman is already on mah hate list." Rogue told Remy, making him smirk.

"Sorry, chere." Remy apologized to her. 'Gambit will make sure y' get outta dis mess and den send y' back to New York with y'r friends.' He thought to himself.

"For what, sugah?" She asked him as she turned his head to catch a glimpse of him.

"For gettin' y' involved in dis. Should of told y' before Gambit left, den y' would of stayed." He answered her.

"Ya think Ah would of stayed? If ya told meh Ah would of come along anyways." Rogue told him. "Ah'ma help ya and ya Guild, and make sure that bitch gets what she deserves." Rogue said to him. The guard was giving them both a suspicious look.

"Non, y'r goin back to New York." He told her.

"Ah'm not. Ah'm stayin here." Rogue protested.

"Non y'r not."

"Ya Ah am"

Non y'r not."

"Ya Ah-" Rogue was cut off in protest when the guard interrupted her.

"That's it, I don't care if Candra kills me or Julien for that matter. I've had enough of you two!" The guard shouted as he pulled out a danger that was lying on the table. Rogue and Remy both quieted down as the guard came near them.

"When I tell y' to, kick y'r feet up. It will send dis bozo flyin back." Remy whispered to Rogue, who nodded.

The guard approached the two, the dagger in his hand. He was about a few feet away from Rogue, when something from the ceiling fell down and tackled the guard. The guard rolled away and got up to find another person had entered into the temple.

"Who the hell are you? Your going to pay for coming here!" The guard snarled as he held the dagger in front of him. The other person pulled out a bo staff, identical to Remy's, and extended it.

"Like I've never heard dat one before." The other man said as he swung his bo staff and knocked the dagger out of the guards hand. "By de way, de names Lapin." The man said with a smirk as he swung the bo staff and cracked it against the side of the guards head, sending the man flying back and into unconsciousness.

Lapin turned to the two prisoners and took a step back. "Mon Dieu, I think I've finally lost it." Lapin said as he stared at his cousin he thought was dead.

"Nice enterance homme, but if y' don't mind, could y' free us?" Remy suggested as his cousin still stared in shock.

"Allow meh." Rogue said as she used her super strength to pull the rope away from her. She got to her feet and helped Remy.

"Merci, chere." Remy said as he kissed Rogue on the cheek. He then turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Listen if dis is about de money I owed y', I promise I'd pay it back, but then y' died. Please don' start hauntin moi!" Lapin said as he backed away even further.

"Remy ain't dead." He told his cousin, who was having a hard time believing him. He sighed. "Never was dead, dis beautiful femme saved moi before de other car hit." Remy made up. It would be a lot more believable than the truth.

"So y'r not back to haunt moi?" Lapin asked. Remy shook his head no. Lapin began to walk closer to Remy and touched his shoulder to see if he was real.

"Proof enough?" Remy asked, getting tired of this. They needed to stop Candra and Julien. Not debate whether he was real or not.

"Mon Dieu, y'r real." Lapin whispered, his face curving into a smirk and he hugged Remy. Remy hugged his cousin back and then let go. "Where've y' been?" Lapin demanded and then glanced over at Rogue. "And who might y' be mademoiselle?" Lapin asked as he took Rogue's gloved hand in his and kissed it.

'Ah guess it runs in the family.' She thought to herself as she smirked. "Mah names Rogue." She answered him.

"Beautiful name, chere. My name is Lapin." Lapin introduced himself. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Dat enough, Emil." Remy said, revealing Lapin's real name. He knew his cousin could be as big of a flirt as himself. The women may not have drooled over him like they did to Remy, but he could persuade his share.

"Fine, I get de hint." Lapin backed away, his hands held up.

"Y' gotta go back and get mon pere and explain to him dat Candra is behind all of dis before he has de thieves attack de assassins." Remy ordered his cousin, who nodded.

"I'll tell him, what about y'?" Lapin asked as he placed his bo staff back into his pocket.

"We gotta find Candra and Julien. Y' just make sure dat de war is stopped." Remy told him. Rogue smirked as she stood beside Remy, with little thoughts of a beaten Candra lying on the ground.

"Be careful." Lapin said as he began to walk off. "Lost y' once, don't want to lose y' a second time." Lapin whispered as he left the temple to go back to the thieves headquarters. While Remy and Rogue were going to hunt down the other two.

**End of Chapter 26**

**FluidDegree**: lol, cute dance. And yep u were right, Lapin helped, well sorta, Rogue just finally broke them free. But Lapin did knock out the guard, but he wouldn't of been much of a threat anyways, but he still helped thats what counts! Thanks for reviewing

**crystalwish:** just wait for the next chapter, they shall get what is coming to them (Candra and Julien), they will. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247**: I love drama, drama is fun to write :) ya can ask any question ya want, I've heard most of them already, plus they gives me ideas of what to add later on. Thanks for reviewing

**Elle457**: well im not going to be updating for a week and a half, so dunt send it, but if I dunt update in 2 weeks send it! Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn:** next chapter is a battle, so not really any Romy, and then the second half of it is actually kinda cute when Remy is reunited with his family and Rogue gets to meet them and Mercy, again. Thanks for reviewing

**SaintEmo**: he will be sent to heaven when his job with Rogue is done, and that will be when Rogue dies, which won't be for a very long time. As for the X-Men, they don't know whats goin on, they think Remy is getting his stuff, so they dunt know. They'll be back at the mansion soon anyways :) Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: hehe, I love cliffhangers, they are so much fun to write. Thanks for reviewing

**Cat2fat900**: poor plushies. . .well how do u get Candra to stay still if she has telekinesis? So they won't be able to get close to her. Right now I dunt know what to do to her. I'll think of somethin. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: well one person of his family knows he is alive, next chapter he is reunited with his family, it's a very happy chapter after a bloody battle. Thanks for revieiwing

**dawn1**: nothing is ever easy, and if it is, then there is something majorly wrong. As for the tests im done with school:D but now im on vacation so, you'll have ta wait a week to find out what happens. Thanks for reviewing

**GambitGirl2008:** (backs away) I promise I won't do anything like that again for the rest of the story, there only being 4 chapters left, but thats the last cliffy. Remy is stubburn that's why he left to go after Julien, I like him better when he is in his bad boy attitude also, (starts thinking of him) Thanks for reviewing

**Shaishe**: glad ya enjoyed it :D Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Candra didn't do to much, she mostly just has a big mouth, but next chapter Julien won't be around much longer and Candra, well I gotta think of something since she is immortal. Thanks for reviewing

**Poisoned Tattoo**: well if he told someone, he couldn't be taken away since he is suppose to protect Rogue, but I think the other person might think he's nuts saying he was dead and came back to be Rogue's guardian angel, although I've been thinkin of letting someone other than Rogue, Remy, and Jean know about it. Thanks for reviewing

**Lucy Wood:** he got yelled at by Candra, but next chapter is the final chapter for him! Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: I shall make sure it is a bad death, except for Candra, because she is immortal, I guess I'll have to think of a way to torture her. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: well ya still got Demon and Emerald eyes, been wantin ta know whats gonna happen in there. And as for Rogue being in trouble and Remy coming to her rescue, I got that on reseve for my other story, in here they are both in trouble. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: I forgot about her being invulnerable, well I got it fixed now so she gets knocked out by some other way, but whatever :p Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**silverbells**: oh, Julien will be getting his next chapter, ya can count on that for sure! I'll make sure it is very painful for him, since he was the one that hired for Remy to be killed. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: (sighs) I can't believe I forgot she was invulnerable. Well I have it fixed now, thanks for remindin me of that. Thanks for reviewing

**Pyromaniac**: yayy I got it up 3 days before ya go away! I thought it was a nice evil little way of endin the last chapter, besides can't have Julien walkin around free. Thanks for reviewing

**swiftstar85**: no need to worry, they shall get theirs in the next chapter :) I've been thinking of ways of torturing them! Thanks for reviewing


	28. A Fight and A Reunion

I'm back, sorta! I did not get along well with this chapter, for some reason it didn't seem to come out right. I've gone over it and it still doesn't sound right each time, dunt know what it is. Hope this didn't turn out that bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in here yadda yadda, you know the drill.

"So where do ya think they went ta?" Rogue whispered to Remy as they made their way through the swamp. They had exited out of the mini temple dedicated to Candra and now were looking for the External and the assassin that was helping her, Julien.

"Don' know cher." Remy whispered back to her as they made their way around a small pond. A cool breeze went pass them and rocked the leaves of the trees near by. "But we gotta find dem before tomorrow mornin." He added.

"Ah'm sure we will find them bah then." Rogue said to him, raising her voice a slight higher than before. This place really gave her the creeps. 'Too many damn insects.' She thought to herself as she swatted at her neck as a bug bit her.

"I told you to go and stir the assassins up!" Rogue and Remy both stopped when they heard a female voice shout.

"Well looks like it is my lucky day after all." Remy smirked to Rogue as they squatted down behind a shrub and walked closer to where the shout came from.

"I don't care, it will be done once you've payed moi. Don't give moi dat shit about after it is all done." Julien shot back at Candra. He had enough of being ordered around.

Candra came up closer to him. "And I told you already, how many times do I have to repeat myself you pathetic human?" Candra glared down at the assassin, who did not look like he was going to back down. She looked over to her side. "We've been followed." She said in a low voice as she turned around to look at the shrub that both Gambit and Rogue were hiding behind. "Come out, I know your there."

Remy stood up slowly. He reached into his coat pocket and found his bo staff was in his coat. 'Merci Jeannie.' He thanked silently. He wasn't sure if it had come with him when he came back, luckily she let him keep it and a pack of cards.

"How did you get out?" Candra glared at Gambit and then at Rogue, who stood up beside the man she loves.

"Well as y' said before, good help is hard to find." Gambit smirked as he pulled out his bo staff and extended it. He saw Julien reaching behind his back and pulled out a staff of his own. The only difference was there were two sharp edges on the tips of the staff.

"I'll make sure y' stay dead dis time, LeBeau." Julien growled as Gambit stepped forward, twirling his staff.

"Just kill him quickly." Candra ordered, her back turned on Rogue. "I need to make sure he-" She was cut off when something behind her knocked her in the back of the head, making her fly through the air and crash into a tree.

"Ah got a better idea, why don't ya shut up for once." Rogue spat at Candra as she flew at the External, who was returning to her feet.

"Your going to pay for that little girl." Candra glared at Rogue.

Remy ducked as Julien swung his staff at Gambit's shoulder. "Y' getting slow, or does dat come naturally with old age?" Remy asked as he brought his staff up and smacked Julien in the face.

Julien staggered back, then regain his posture. "Dere ain't no way y' survived." Julien glared at Remy as he came forward and swung at Remy, but Gambit blocked the blow. "Y'r goin' to wish y' were dead when I'm done." Julien said as he swung under Remy's legs.

Remy jumped before the other staff knocked him off his feet. "Please, dat's de oldest threat in history. Can' y' come up with somethin a bit new?" Gambit asked sarcastically as he swung his staff at Julien, who dodged the attack. He caught Gambit off guard and the tip of Julien's staff struck Remy's shoulder.

Remy placed a hand to his shoulder. He pulled his hand away to find blood on his hand. He inspected the wound briefly, knowing he would not have much time before Julien attacked again. 'It's not dat bad.' Remy thought to himself as he glanced up at Julien, who was coming at him again.

"Y'r goin to die LeBeau!" Julien shouted as he tried to stab Remy with the end of his staff, but Remy dodged out of the way. Remy brought his staff down and swung it, knocking out Julien's legs from under him.

A few feet away from them another battle was taking place between Rogue and Candra. Rogue flew at Candra and had been able to hit the blonde a few times.

"I've had enough of this game, little girl." Candra glared at Rogue as she picked herself up from where she had been thrown. She had never felt so insulted. This mutant girl had been able to hit her. No one in hundreds of years had been able to come near her, and now Candra had enough of this.

"Like ya can really do anythin." Rogue laughed at Candra as she stood in front of the External, who was now on her feet. Candra smiled and placed her hand out. Rogue was thrown back by Candra's telekinesis.

'Damnit.' Rogue cursed to herself as she tried to move, but Candra held her in place against a tree. She tried to move her arms, but they were held tight. She watched as the other woman came closer to her and stood in front of her.

"You should have minded your own business. None of this concerns you." Candra said softly as she placed her gloved hand on Rogue's cheek. "This is the end of the line for you." Candra smirked as she brought her hand into a fist and was about to punch the younger girl.

'Ah got to be seein things.' Rogue thought to herself as she looked pass Candra and at the sky. She saw a bird coming right at them. The bird was about the size of a eagle, but was covered in flames. 'Yep, Ah've lost it.' Rogue thought to herself.

Candra noticed that Rogue wasn't looking at her and lower her fist. She turned to look behind her to see the bird coming right at her. The External ducked as the bird flew over her head. She had released Rogue from her hold and now had her concentration on the bird that came out of the no where.

'What the hell is going on here?' Candra thought to herself as the bird turned back and was coming back at her. 'I remember reading about something like this, but from what the tablet had said it was a legend.' Candra thought as she placed a shield around herself to hold the bird back.

'A bird sent from the heavens to protect the people. There is no way this is that bird.' Candra growled as she placed a stronger hold on the shield as the flames started to break inside. 'This can't be the Phoenix.'

Flames surrounded the shield that was placed up in front of the bird. Rogue rubbed her head as she saw Candra fighting. The bird suddenly left Candra alone. Having spend most of her strength on keeping the bird away, Candra fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Rogue watched as the bird came near her. She took a step back, not sure if the bird was going to attack her as well. She looked at it's eyes and then suddenly got a quick flash in her mind. She saw a image of Jean Grey standing in the same outfit she had seen her before she died, behind her was the bird in front of her.

'What was that?' Rogue thought to herself as she watched as the bird vanished before her. She turned her attention back to Candra, who was getting back to her feet. "Let's finish this." Rogue said as she glared at the blonde.

"My pleasure." Candra glanced at Rogue.

Meanwhile, Remy and Julien were getting no where in their fight. Whenever one tried to strike, the other was able to block it. "Dis gettin' really old, why don' y' just save us both de trouble and give up. We both know y'r goin to lose." Remy said to Julien, looking right at his opponent as he kept his staff in front of him.

Julien didn't reply. He was more determined on killing the man in front of him. Julien lunged at Remy again, swiping his staff at Remy. Remy dodged the attack and swung his staff at Julien's and was able to knock it out of his hands and sent it flying into the air. When the staff landed the sharp edge hit the ground and kept the staff standing straight up.

Julien tried to hide his smile. He had planned for Remy to knock his weapon away from him. He had another plan on his mind. "Here I thought thieves had honor. Fighting against a opponent dat is defenseless, while you are armed." Julien sneered. He secretly had a knife planted in his boot and just had to wait for Remy to become defenseless before he struck.

"Who said dat Gambit needs dis to beat y'?" Remy glared at Julien as he threw his staff to the ground. 'Gambit ain' stupid, he know y' got somethin planned. Dat why he got a card up his sleeve that is ready to be charged de moment y' try anythin.' Remy thought to himself as he walked forward.

Julien looked to his side and noticed his staff was still sticking up. He could easily get it and end this fight quickly, but he wanted to make it look like he was going to fight fair.

"See y' found y'rself another femme quickly, what mon sister wasn't enough for y'?" Julien said as he tried to punch Remy, but the other man ducked and kicked Julien in the stomach. The assassin felt a tinge of pain from the kick, but nothing to serious.

"Y'r goin to regret bringin her into dis." Remy growled. The assassin was making his way to his boot, but Remy pulled the card out of his sleeve and charged it. Julien glared at the card and then at the person who was holding it. "Y' might wanna reconsider goin' for dat knife in y'r book M'sieu." Remy glared at the assassin, who raised his hands up.

"Fine." Julien said as he started to step back away from Remy, heading towards his staff. 'Catch y' off guard den another way.' He thought to himself. Remy threw the card to the side causing a small explosion.

"Still dis fille has to be as stupid if not stupider den mine sister. Anyone who fall for y'r crap has to be." Julien smirked as he saw he was making Remy madder. His plan was to get as close as he could to his staff and then as Remy came at him he would stab him.

"Here I thought y' two were close." Remy said as he kept walking closer to Julien; meanwhile, keeping his eyes on the staff behind Julien. 'He gets dat staff I won't have a chance.' He thought to himself.

Julien almost broke out laughing. "She just as blind as mon pere. Both believe dat dere was a way for thieves and assassins to come to a peace agreement. Dat's full of crap. Dey both were always weak." Julien spoke low as he kept backing away.

Remy was done talking now. He knew if he didn't make a move soon, Julien would get the staff and he would be screwed. Remy attacked him quickly and swung his fists at Julien, but the assassin dodged the attack. He was now within a arms reach of the staff.

Julien could feel the mud under his boots and started to curse that rain that had come the night before. He began to slip and fall backwards. Remy reached out and tried to grab him, but Julien fell backward and onto the sharp edge of the staff that had now gone though his chest.

Julien started to cough up blood and glared at Remy, who was looking at him sympathetically. 'May of hated y', but dat is no reason for y' to die.' He thought to himself, seeing the other man was still alive.

"Doesn' matter, de Guilds will soon be-" Julien began to say, but was cut off when a bullet connected with his head. Remy looked over to find someone he never expected to see.

"De Guilds already know." A female voice said as she lowered the gun and stared at her brother. "And for y'r information mon brother, y'r de one dat was de fool." Belledonnna glared down at her brother.

Remy stared in shock as he saw Belledonna come closer to look at her dead brother. "Sorry Belle." He whispered to her, but she waved her hand.

"We were never close. Had a feelin he was up to somethin'." Belle told Remy as she looked at him. "When I heard y' were killed in a accident, I had a feeling he was behind it. Since den I've had a spy checkin to see where he has been goin' when he leaves at night. My sources told moi dat he was seein Candra to de elixirs." She paused for a moment before she continued.

"Was headin dis way when I ran into y'r cousin with some thieves. He said dat somethin was goin on and y' were in trouble. Thought de homme finally lost his mind." Belle smiled at Remy. "Glad to see y'r alive, mon ami."

Remy raised a eyebrow. The last time the two of them had been in a room, she had tried to kill him. "Y' seemed to change." He commented.

Belle shook her head. "When we were goin out it wasn't right. Think it was better when we were just friends." She told him. Remy nodded. When they had been younger they had been very good friends. The thing that had separated that friendship was when they had gone out, which had seemed to break their friendship apart."Besides I already found myself a guy." She added in.

'Rogue!' Remy thought to himself as he turned away from Belle and was going to go help Rogue. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Belle standing behind him. "Don' worry, both Guilds are here and are gonna have a little talk with Candra." Belle smirked. "Y' might wanna get her away, it ain't gonna be pretty what dey are gonna do to her."

Remy nodded and was about to go when he heard Belle say one last thing. "Sorry Henri died." She said softly.

"Moi too." Remy whispered as he went off to find Rogue.

Rogue smirked as she watched Candra hit the tree and slide down it. She had been able to get a advantage over the other woman since the 'phoenix' had shown up and distracted her. "What's that matter, Ah thought ya were goin ta finish meh?" Rogue mocked Candra as the other woman got to her feet.

"You got lucky before." Candra whispered as she glared at Rogue. She was about to raise her hand and send Rogue into a tree with her telekinesis, when she heard a twig snap near them. She turned her head to the side to see Lapin standing there with a bunch of thieves behind him. Each and everyone of them had a weapon in their hands and did not look happy at all. Next to them was the Marius Borderaux, patriarch of the Assassin's Guild, and standing behind him were a bunch of assassins.

"So y' wanted to start a war?" Marius spoke as he approached Candra. Candra forgot about Rogue. "Thought dat mebbe if we were at war we would serve y' again?" He questioned her. His voice was low and dangerous.

"It is the only reason for both Guilds purpose. Y' both were never suppose to get along." Candra explained, but it seemed to only make matters worse.

"I've had enough of dis. Consider y'rself outta a job. In de mornin I'm signin a permanent peace treaty with Jean-Luc in de mornin." Marius said as he turned around and walked away.

"You can't do this!" Candra shouted. "For hundreds of years both Guilds have never gotten along! There is no way you both will get along. You'll be back!" Candra shouted as Marius turned around and turned to his assassins.

"I've had enough of her speakin, y' know what needs to be done." Marius said to them. Candra began to back away from the approaching assassins. She ended up running into someone behind her. She turned around to find a pair of emerald eyes starring at her.

"Remember meh?" Rogue asked as she punched the Candra in the face and sent the woman flying and crashed into a already broken tree.

"Y' alright cher?" Rogue heard a voice from behind her and turned to see Remy standing behind her.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine sugah." Rogue smirked as Remy bent down and kissed her.

"Excuse moi, sorry to interupt y' two, but we really need to be gettin outta here and return home." Lapin tapped his cousin on the shoulder. The couple broke the kiss. "Besides dis is no place for such a lovely fille." Lapin winked at Rogue.

'Keep talkin like dat and Henri is gonna be gettin some company.' Remy thought to himself as he placed a protective arm around Rogue's waist as they began to leave.

At the Thieves Guild Mansion- 10 minutes later

Lapin opened the door and walked in. Remy and Rogue walked in after him and shut the door. 'Never thought I'd be back here?' Remy thought to himself with a smile as he looked around.

'Wow, this place is huge.' Rogue thought to herself as she looked around at the nicely decorated mansion. Her thoughts were interrupted when a woman came down the stairs screaming.

"Chile!" The woman screamed as she ran to Remy and hugged him. The woman let go of Remy after a few minutes. "Where have y' been? Dey said y' were killed." The woman began to question him.

"Non, I'm fine Tante Mattie." Remy said to the woman and turned to Rogue. "Dis femme over here saved moi." He winked over at her to go along with what he was saying.

Mattie turned and looked at Rogue and hugged her. "Thank y' for savin him, dis one was always trouble." She told Rogue, who chuckled.

"Ah can believe it." Rogue told the older woman. Remy gave her a hurt look.

"Dat reminds moi, Jean-Luc just returned home from a meetin. He should be in his study." Mattie told Remy, who nodded and was about to head for the study when Mattie pulled him back. "Not so fast, chile. First I am goin to clean dat cut." Mattie said to Remy. Rogue smirked at Remy, who was getting treated like he was a child. "I wouldn't be laughin, y'r next after him." Mattie pointed a finger at Rogue causing her smirk to disappear

Mattie had them in the kitchen where she cleaned up Remy's cut and applied a bandage to it. She then checked over Rogue. "Ah told ya, Ah'm fine." Rogue insisted, but the other woman wouldn't listen.

"Don't argue with moi and sit down." Mattie scolded Rogue who sat down instantly.

"Ah think ya should know that mah skin absorbs people's memories when they touch mah skin." Rogue told the woman.

"Merci for tellin moi." Mattie thanked as she inspected Rogue to make sure she had no bruises or cuts anywhere.

"Mon Dieu, I didn' think it was true." Remy heard a voice behind him say and turned around to see his sister-in-law, Mercy, standing there.

"Oui, I'm back." Remy smirked as he hugged Mercy. "Sorry about y' losin Henri, I know y' meant de world to him." Remy whispered to her. Mercy released Remy from the hug and wiped the tear that was in her eye.

"I miss him, but I know he is in a better place. Now he is watching over all of us." Mercy said to Remy, who nodded.

'Ah think comin back here might of been a very good idea after all.' Rogue thought to herself happily. She was happy to see Remy be reunited with his family. She saw Lapin coming down the hall with someone else.

"Remy?" Remy heard his name called and turned to see his father standing in the door. Jean-Luc walked closer to his son, unable to believe he was alive. Lapin stood in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest as he watch his uncle and cousin be reunited after sometime.

Remy did not know what to say at the moment. He remembered Henri telling him that his father was heart broken when he heard he had been killed. Suddenly his father pulled him into a hug. Remy hugged his adopted father back and closed his eyes. 'Sorry I made y' dis upset.' Remy thought to himself.

Mattie had told Rogue she was okay to go, but at the moment she did get up from the chair. 'Wish mah family was like this.' Rogue thought silently to herself.

Jean-Luc pulled away from his son. "I thought I lost y', mon petit' fils." Jean-Luc spoke. Tears were in his eyes. Only a short while ago he had thought he lost both of his sons. Now at least he had one back. When Lapin told him to come into the kitchen, he almost refused his nephew, but now was glad he came.

"Missed y' poppa." Remy said to him. Rogue could feel a tear forming in her own eyes. Remy turned from his father and held out his hand to Rogue, who stood up and went to Remy's side. "Dis is Rogue, she saved my life." Remy said as he squeezed Rogue's hand.

Jean-Luc took Rogue's other hand and kissed it. "I owe y' de world, mademoiselle." Jean-Luc told her as he looked up at her. "If dere is anythin y' ever need, just tell moi." He told her.

"Actually we could use a night ta stay at." Rogue suggested. Before they had been captured, they were going to find a place to stay, but never found one.

"Y' are always welcome to stay de night here." Lapin said from the doorway. "My rooms down de hall if y' need anythin." Lapin added in.

"Also we've been stayin in New York. Was wonderin if y' could mebbe arrange a flight for us tomorrow?" Remy asked his father.

"Y'r leavin?" Mattie asked as she placed all the first-aid equipment away.

"Mah family and friends live in Westchester. If ya want Remy ta stay here, Ah understand." Rogue said to them all. Remy looked down at her.

'Where ever y' go, I go cher.' He thought to himself.

"Whatever makes y' happy Remy, I understand." Jean-Luc said to his son. "Just keep in touch." He said.

"No problem dere." Remy smirked as he looked down at Rogue.

"I'll show y' two to y'r rooms." Mattie insisted as she began to walk out of the kitchen. Rogue and Remy followed after her.

"Can't believe he was alive all dis time." Jean-Luc bowed his head and placed a hand over his face. Mercy placed a comforting hand on her father-in-law.

"Nice to see Remy found a nice fille." Lapin commented as he looked at his uncle. "Y' gonna make sure dat dey both arrive safely?"

"Oui, I'll send someone to make sure dat no one disturbs dere flight and dat dey arrive home safe." Jean-Luc said as he sat down in a chair. He was still trying to process the fact that his youngest son was alive.

End of Chapter 27

A/N: the phoenix idea came from my friend, who pointed out that Rogue would not have much luck against someone who had telekinesis, unless she had a optic blast or controlled the weather, etc. tried to make it obvious it was Jean that was helping Rogue, probably just made things more confusing. I hope not. Also for the Belle killing Julien part, it was partially to put him out of his misery, otherwise he would sit there and die slowly. That and I did some research, Candra can live forever, but if someone were to stab her or a bus fell on her, then she can die. And a group of assassins I dunt think would have a hard time taking her down, especially since Rogue kinda helped them.

Thanks to: **Chica De Los Ojos Café, Cat2fat900, SaintEmo, Elle457, crystalwish, sakura5tar, Lucy Wood** (he dies), **Poisoned Tattoo, Rogue gaL, Lil Lady Lost **(had a beta-reader and he quit on me, been tryin to find a new one, but I will try to fix the other things), **FluidDegree, firestorm13, Jinxeh, bored247, Pyromaniac, enchantedlight, Wolv Gambit Le Diable Blanc, GambitGirl2008, silverbells, Shaishe, dawn1, Nightcrawler03, **and** dreamer's dawn**. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. And sorry for this chapter being so late, I promise the next one will be up soon!


	29. Your's Forever

Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in here yadda yadda, you know the drill.

**X-Mansion- 9:30 P.M**

Rogue sat on the stool slightly slouched in the kitchen with one hand curled around a glass of water. She couldn't help but smile as she sipped her water. She had just gotten back with Remy only a short while ago. Remy's father had paid for their air plane trip, first class seats, back to New York, and even had a limo pick them up and drop them off at the mansion.

The whole plane ride they had talked to each other. Telling one another about some of their childhood experiences. The whole time, Rogue had taken off her glove on her left hand and held Remy's right hand.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the experience. Ever since her powers had manifested she was unable to touch someone without harming them. Now she was able to touch the one person that she cared about the most in the world. To be able to feel his skin was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Sure for the other students around the mansion, they didn't know what it was like to not be able to touch. If they had lost the ability, she was sure they would feel the same as she did.

She sighed as she thought about him, not noticing that some of the other students had entered into the kitchen.

"Hey Rogue, when did you get back?" Rogue was startled when she heard Kitty's voice from behind her. She turned around to see Kitty and Jubilee all standing behind her.

"Just got back an hour ago." Rogue answered Kitty with a smile. 'Before Ah was isolated from everyone, but the teachers. No one would talk ta meh, and then he came and helped meh through it. Ah know Ah would of never been able to pull through without him.' She thought to herself as she thought back of the fight between Carol and herself.

"So how are things with you and Remy?" Jubilee asked as she took a seat next to her best friend. She gave her a small wink.

"Never better." Rogue told her friend.

"So is it like serious?" Kitty asked as she took a seat next to Rogue. "Jubilee filled me in on you two. I mean when I saw the two of you the other day, you both looked perfect for one another." Kitty told Rogue.

"Ah love him." Rogue replied, a smile still on her face. Jubilee hugged her friend.

"About time you found someone! I'm so excited for you, chica!" Jubilee said as she hugged her. She had been worried about Rogue when she was gone and knew it had to of been hard for her. She wanted to pound Bobby into the ground when she found out he had dumped her. Then later when she found out that Carol was behind everything, she was about ready to fly back and hurt the blonde mutant herself.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you too." Kitty said with a smile. She still felt terrible for how she had treated Rogue over the months. She knew she probably would feel guilty for the rest of her life. 'At least she has found someone to be happy with. Good for her.' Kitty thought to herself.

"Oh, by the way, are you going to the dance tonight?" Jubilee asked Rogue as she released her from the hug.

"Oh my God, I forgot it starts in a thirty minutes!" Kitty jumped out of her chair. "I can't believe I lost the track of time." Kitty started freaking out. "I got to go get ready, hope to see you there Rogue." She told the southern girl as she left the kitchen.

"So are you going to come?" Jubilee asked Rogue again.

"Nah, Ah don't think Ah am." Rogue replied. She hadn't been interested in going in the first place.

"How come? It will be fun, I promise! I can force Wolvie to do the Macarena." Jubilee joked.

Rogue chuckled at the thought. "Ah don't picture him doing that, but if ya do get him, bring a camera. Ah'll be wantin proof." Rogue told Jubilee, who grinned.

"Will do. So what will you be doing tonight then? You better not be saying staying in your room all night!" Jubilee told her. There was no way she was going to allow her best friend to sit by herself, again, while everyone else was having fun.

"Actually Ah was thinkin of spendin some time with Remy." Rogue replied to her.

"Ooh, some alone. I gotcha." Jubilee winked as she got up from her seat. She had loss time to get ready for the dance, but she wanted to make sure her friend would be okay. "See ya later." Jubilee said with a wave as she exited out of the kitchen.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Ah think Ah'ma go ta mah room right now." She said to herself as she got up from the stool and exited out fo the kitchen as well.

**Gambit's Room**

Remy had finally finished unpacking the thing he had brought to the mansion from New Orleans. He sighed and looked around the room. "Do I really want to stay at dis place my entire life? Never settled down anywhere before." He whispered to himself as he looked out the window to see a bunch of students playing baseball.

He smiled to himself. "Well dere is always room for change." Remy said to himself as he began thinking of Rogue. 'Should go see what de chere is up to.' He thought to himself.

Remy exited out of his room and was about to exit into the hallway when a pair of claws snapped out in front of him. He glared to his left and looked at the owner of the claws. Logan was standing there, obviously had been waiting to speak with him.

"Can Gambit help y' M'sieu?" Remy asked as he leaned against the opposite side the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah actually you can Gumbo." Logan said as he retracted his claws and began stepped forward and stood in front of the Cajun.

"And what would dat be, mon ami?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow at the Canadian.

"First off," Logan started as he pointed his finger at Remy, "where did you take Rogue? I know you two left the state." Logan glared at the younger man. He had been informed that Rogue had left with Remy by the Professor. When he question Jubilee about where they had went she shrugged and made him very suspicious of the two southerners.

"Gambit went back to his home in New Orleans to get his things." Remy said simply while he watched Wolverine's hands. He knew he had to watch what he was saying otherwise he knew that he would be in big trouble.

"Really, then why did you take Rogue with you?" Logan growled as he folded his arms over his chest as he waited for an answer from the younger man.

"Gambit didn' take Rogue with him. She followed moi and wouldn't leave until Gambit returned to de mansion." Remy tried to explain, but he didn't know if Logan was buying the answer he had given. It was the truth, so it wasn't like he was making all this up.

"Go on." Logan said with his eyes still fixed on Remy's. He had smelled the air when the young mutant had answered him. He couldn't smell any signs of being nervous so he knew Remy wasn't making anything up.

"Den went to my house and got my things and came back here. End of story." Remy answered to him with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know what else to say. What was this man looking for?

"I'll take your word for it, for now. If I hear any other story, you better hope it is the same as yours." Logan growled. 'I don't trust this guy, don't know why Rogue would.' Logan thought to himself as he glared at Remy.

"So y' done yet? Gambit can think of a million other places he rather be den be here." Remy said as he tried to move away from Wolverine, who raised his hand and shot it claws out.

"Not so fast Gumbo. There is still somethin I wanna know." Logan told him. When Remy moved back to the place he was before, Logan then retracted his claws into his hand. There was still one thing he wanted to know.

"Why are you chasing after Rogue? Is it because your able to touch her, where as no one else can?" Logan asked Remy. 'I swear to God if you are using her because of that, they won't find any remains of your body.' Logan thought to himself.

"If y'r thinkin I'm gonna hurt her, den y'r wrong." Remy stated feeling a bit insulted that he would just use Rogue. "I saw what de other kids here did to her. Originally didn' know dat I would fall for her, just wanted to make her see dat she is special. When I first met her, she was de most belle fille I've ever set my eyes on." Remy told Logan, and he meant every word he said.

"You love her?" Logan asked after being half convinced that Remy was telling the truth.

"Oui." Remy replied with a smile on his face for the first time since he talked to Logan.

"Listen you better not ever break her heart or else-"Logan began to threaten, when Remy cut him off.

"Shred moi into millions of little pieces, Gambit know dat. Y' also don' have to worry about moi hurting her, I'd never dream of it." Remy told Logan... This was the second time Logan had made that threat to him. "Can Gambit go now?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." Logan said as he backed away and let Remy go.

Remy started walking down the hallway. 'Mebbe I should pay ma chere a visit.' He thought to himself with a smile, when he heard Logan say something again.

"Cajun!" Logan shouted at him. Remy sighed and turned back around.

"Oh c'mon, next y' gonna bully moi for my lunch money!"(**1**) Gambit looked back at Logan. He was getting a bit annoyed with all the threats from the Canadian. He already told him he would never hurt Rogue, what did he want now?

"Take care of her, Gumbo." Logan said simply as he turned around and began walking the other way.

Remy looked surprised that Logan had actually said that and didn't threaten him. He smiled and nodded. "Y' can count on dat, mon ami." Remy whispered as he turned to walk to Rogue's room.

**Rogue's Room**

Rogue had entered into her bed room around five minutes ago and was relaxing on her bed. She could hear the other students in the halls rushing to go to the dance.

"Miss Rogue, are you going to be going to the dance?" Rogue heard a voice of a little girl and turned to the door to see Rahne standing there.

"Nah Ah'm not, sugah. Ah got some other plans for tonight. Are ya going?" Rogue asked Rahne with a smile as the little girl nodded.

"Yeah, they allowed me to go." Rahne said happily. When the announcements first came out, all the younger students were unable to go, but the teachers had decided to cancel their classes for the next day. This allowed the younger students to go to the dance as long as they acted on their best behavior.

"Well I hope you have a good time." Rogue told Rahne as the little girl nodded again and left the room.

Rogue, still smiling, looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She did not hear someone else enter into her room.

Remy stood in the doorway and leaned his arm against the wall as he looked at Rogue. 'Still as beautiful as de day I first laid eyes on her.' He thought to himself with a smile as he moved into the room. He sat down on the side of her bed, which caused her to open her eyes.

"Nice ta see ya." Rogue said as she leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Both of them were smiling when they broke apart.

Remy leaned his back against the headboard of the bed as Rogue laid her head on his chest. She had her left arm spread across his stomach and closed her eyes again as she listened to his heart beat. He had his left arm around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"So y' gonna tell moi why y' didn' want to go to de dance with de others?" Remy asked her as he looked down at her. She raised her head to look at him. She sighed as she looked into his beautiful red on black eyes. She could stare at them for hours and never get tired.

"Ah had no interest in goin' there. Sure they asked meh ta come, but Ah'd rather spend mah night with ya instead." Rogue told him as she leaned her head back down on his chest.

"Y' sure y' don' wanna go? We could still make it down dere." Remy told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Nah, Ah'm much more happier where Ah am right now. Besides, Ah'd rather be with the one person who cared when no one else did. No one else has ever made meh feel loved like ya have; not Bobby, not David, and none of the boyfriends Ah had in mah past compared ta ya." She told him.

Remy smiled down at her. "Same here, mon amour. Never has any fille captured my heart as y' have." He said to her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Rogue smiled as she snuggled closer to his warm body. "Ah love ya, swamp rat." She told him.

"Je t'aime, my petit' river rat." He whispered in her ear.

"Ya promise ya will never leave meh?" She asked him as she opened her eyes.

"Where ever y' go, I'll be dere standin next to y'. No matter what happens in de future." He told her. "Dat's what a guardian devil is dere for." He told her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Unknowing to the two of them as they shut their eyes, Jean was standing in the corner of the room with a smile on her face. "Well done Remy." She said as she disappeared to leave the two by themselves.

**The End**

**1- quote from Gambit #22**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this story. Also I hope everyone that has read this has enjoyed it (hugs you all). I enjoyed hearing all of your opinions on this fic and I truly do appreciate that you took your time to review. Thank you very much.**


End file.
